


In The City Of Gods And Monsters (Oswald Cobblepot x Reader)

by AmmyOkami



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Angst, Blooming Love, Blow Job, Dark Romance, Drunk Oswald Cobblepot, Eventual Drug Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, From Sex to Love, Jealousy, Licking, Loss of Virginity, Love, Masturbation, Possessive Oswald Cobblepot, Reader-Insert, Romance, Sex From Behind, Sexual Violence, Some Fluff, Stalking, Strong Language, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, psycho love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 60,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmmyOkami/pseuds/AmmyOkami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his childhood, Oswald met his destiny - You.  A girl who gave him hope again. The hope of being accepted one day, perhaps even loved. You return to Gotham, in search for your disappeared brother. You meet Oswald again... And together you get caught in a whirlwind of obsession, dark love and lust. </p><p>*******</p><p>Finally! Next Chapter is up :)</p><p>Finally Oswald confesses to you... but not what you expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: A White Dove In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I started to write on this story! For so long I wanted to begin with it.  
> Before reading please ask yourself if you want to read this as an Oswald/Reader or Oswald/OFC fic, because I really don't guarantee for anything. 
> 
> Of course, comments and critics are welcome. 
> 
> Enough said. Enjoy! :)

_**“It has been said, 'time heals all wounds.' I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue and the pain lessens. But it is never gone.” ― Rose Kennedy** _

***********************

**Prologue: A white dove in the dark**

Raindrops fell down mercilessly. The clouds were black as the feathers of a raven. Lightnings cut through the sky like a sharp knife. It seemed the earth trembled under the heavy sound of the thunder. It was like the world is going to end that night.

A little boy, his hair as black as coal, his eyes blue as aquamarin, and his nose slightly crooked, sat on the roadside, crying. He held his hands before his face and sobbed uncontrollable, clothes were slightly torn apart. No one of the busy people on the street took any notice of him. Nobody cared.

His hair and clothes were soaked wet already. He felt lonely. Lonely and abandoned. A cute little girl with a white umbrella, patterned with strawberries, came across. She wore a white dress, white socks and red shoes, her hair was placed into two ponytails by red ribbons.

„Why are you crying?“, she asked him, honestly concerned. She held her umbrella over the boy's head to protect him from the rain. When the male child looked up at her she could see his bruised face.

The kid stopped crying. He didn’t want a girl to see him crying. How humiliating would that be for him?! „I didn’t cry!“ the boy snapped. „I had to fight with some of my classmates. I showed them who’s boss!“ His eyes were sparkling slits, and through clenched teeth he added, „You would do well to take my advice and leave.“

Instead of leaving the girl sat beside him, not caring her white dress became dirty and wet. „Why you had to fight? And where is your umbrella? Weather forecast said it will be like this today.“ „Why should I use one? I don’t need it. I don’t need anything or anyone! I will be somebody someday in this town, you know, and I will accomplish it alone! Go away already!“

Of course, not everything was true. A few of his fellow students followed and dragged the black haired child into a side street. The scared boy held his umbrella tightly to his chest, as if it would protect him that way somehow.

„Hey guys, look who we’ve got here. It’s baby penguin.“ „My name is Oswald! Not p-penguin!“ One boy started to shove the boy with the umbrella. The others followed.

„Stop it!“ Oswald yelled at them. „Sorry, we don’t understand Penguinish!“ All laughed. „And what’s up with that stupid umbrella anyway? Why do you always carry one? You are such a creep!“ Another guy tried to take the umbrella away from Oswald, but he didn’t give in so easily. „Stop it! It’s mine!“ Since his father’s death - he died because of pneumonia - Gertrud, Oswald’s mother, insisted he always carries an umbrella with him.

The first raindrops began to fall.

Oswald didn’t let go, and so one of the boors punched him into his face first, followed by a hit into his stomach. Oswald convulsed in pain. The second one hit the defenseless boy with his feet, while another thug tugged on his clothes. „And what about your clothes? You always wear so strange clothes. Think you are something better, huh?“

All four kids started to beat the cowering boy up, made fun of him. Desperately Oswald tried to protect himself, his hands slung around hid head.

The first rolling thunder could be heard.

„Awh, mama’s boy is down for the count,“ the one who appears to be the leader said. He spat at boy on the ground. „Go home to your mother and your father and cry. Oh, sorry. Forgot your daddy pegged out already.“ Everyone laughed again. „So next time, birdy, we want to see you fly. I read penguins can’t fly and I want to check whether it’s true or not.“ With that they left, proud and satisfied.

The rain fell down more heavy when Oswald was finally able to move again, and he walked towards the sidewalk, to the crowd. And there he sat. For a long time. He often had to endure a situation like this. Crying he curled up into a ball. His tears mixed up with the rain.

None of these things he told the girl. „Are you still here? I told you to go away!“ Shaking her head the girl said, „You are very unfriendly, Mister.“ „I don’t care.“ „Fine.“ The voice of a woman could be heard. „___________! Come, we have to go!“

The female child gave Oswald a kiss on his cheek and stood up. Completely stunned he looked at her. „I am sorry, I have to go. My mother is waiting for me. Please take care and don’t be so grumpy anymore!“ With the fingertips of her forefingers she touched her cheeks, gave him a huge smile and showed her teeth, „Smiiiiiiiiiiiile!“

The girl thrusted her umbrella in Oswald’s hands and ran away. She turned hear head once, and while running, she waved and shouted towards him to take her umbrella. „I don’t need it! Byeeee!“

In disbelief Oswald touched his cheek. It still burned where her lips met his skin. For the first time in his life another person than his mother cared for him. And for the first time in his life he saw something like a light. Upset he looked after her, albeit deeply in his heart he hoped he would meet her again…

***********************************

**Present time:**

Oswald holds a woman in his arms; you. His eyes are closed, but he is fully awake. Smiling, he’s humming a calming song, almost like a lullaby. The female in his arms also smiles. Deep love can be seen on your face as well as on his.

Gently he kisses the top of your head; with one of his hands he tenderly strokes your jowl.

Slowly the sun was rising. Seems like it will be a wonderful, warm day. The sky is clear and blue as the sea. Cloudless. In the air hangs the smell of spring, fresh and flowery.

The pale young man began to talk. „____________, my dearest. Look, a new day begins. Do you know how much I love you? Promise you stay with me forever. I won’t let you go anymore. Never. Can you remember? Our story?“ He smiles down at you.


	2. The Bird Is Caged Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your and Oswalds path crosses...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in First Person (OFC/Reader) View and Third Person View.

_Written in First Person (OFC/Reader) And Third Person View_

**Chapter One: The Bird Is Caged Again**

After my mother died I had to leave the city I was born in. My father took me and we just left. Everything in this town reminded him of his darling wife. He was broken. Every night he would lock himself up in the bathroom and cry. He felt like he let my mother down. Slowly the cancer destroyed her from the inside, piece by piece. There was nothing we could do to help her. Nobody could save her. Death was a release for her. She didn't have to suffer anymore. And I was sure, someday I would see her again. My father never fully recovered, but after a long time he was able to smile again. For me. For my brother.

My dear brother didn't come with us. He was older than me, but not old enough for living alone. He was very grown-up and independent for his age. The night before my father wanted to go, my brother and him had a terrible fight.

„This is my home!" brother yelled. „I was born here, I will never leave. I stay here and I stay with my friends!" Brother said this over and over again. Later this night my brother eloped. I saw him, he begged me to stay quiet and he promised he will be okay.

He was my hero since I learned how to walk. He always protected me, made me laugh when I felt bad, took care of me when I was sick. I trusted him. I trusted every word he said. „We will meet again, dear sister." With this he gently kissed my forehead and ran away. This time he definitely wouldn't come back anymore. I knew it. I felt it.

You must know, he always has been a runaway. But he used to find his way home again. Anytime. „I just can't leave my sweet little sis'," he always smiled at me after he came back.

Dad was enraged and worried. He also knew there was no hope that my brother would come back by his free will this time. The police searched for my brother. They failed. Or maybe they only pretended to search for him? We weren't such important people, no celebrities or politics, just ordinary people, and we had not enough money to buy any of the cops. It was an open secret how corrupt the people in my hometown were.

Finally. Someday we got a message from my brother. He was alright and we shouldn't wait for him. He was a survivor right from the start. Strong and clever. How old have he been back there? 12? 13?

Most of you must think it was too cruel to leave him behind. I think it's true, but that time there was no strength left in dad anymore. In me too. And my brother had many friends. For sure he would stay with them.

My brother called us every day to tell us he was alright. He swore to stay in touch. He kept his promise. After several years he even visited us sometimes. He grew up, became an attractive, muscular and tall man. My father wasn't angry at him anymore. He was just happy my brother did so well.

Until that day… Since a few weeks we hadn't heard anything from my brother. Due to this we, my father and me, got worried. I wanted to know why he didn't call us anymore. Did something happen to him? Father and me decided to return to our hometown. Gotham.

So here I was again. Nothing changed since I was gone. Skyscraper were rising into the sky. The city had a dark atmosphere till this day. Grey clouds suffused the sky. I saw a small boy stealing a purse from a woman. Some policeman watched the scene but didn't do anything. Their coffee break was more important. Some prostitutes were in search of customers, even in daylight. A few flowers with vibrant colors adorned the sidewalks. I thought they were kinda out of place, since the rest of this city was so sallow. And it was cold. I shivered. I hardly remembered any hot days in Gotham. It was warm sometimes, but never really hot.

My father wasn't the youngest anymore, of course. How many time had passed? 10 years? 15 years? Even 20 years? Dad assured me everything was fine. I knew it wasn't easy for him, but we had to find my brother and father refused to let me go alone. Both of us needed to know what happened to him. Brother wouldn't stop calling us just like that. Without any reason. My feelings were torn. I wanted an apartment for myself, but I was worried about my father. Was it okay to leave him alone? He convinced me to get my own shelter. „You are a grown woman. You have to live your life, my dear. Don't worry about me, we keep in touch. We search for your brother together. And our homes aren't far away from each other." I smiled warmly at this strong-willed man. We had a strong bond and I really loved him deeply. As I loved my brother.

Dad will be okay, I was sure about it. He was a good man, gentle and kind. I wished so badly for him to find love after all these years. I didn't want him to be alone. But he couldn't fall in love again. It hurt me to see him without a partner. However, forcing him into a relationship was never an option.

About my own life, I quickly found a job as a barkeeper in a nightclub. Alcohol and the mixing of cocktails was always quite fascinating to me. Don't get me wrong, I wasn't an alcoholic. The producing of different kinds of spiritous beverages and the creating of classic and new mixed drinks was rather a form to express my creativity. I loved to try new things.

My shift was over and on my way I bought the newspaper and a cup of coffee. It was a breezy sunday morning and I needed nothing more than some caffeine to keep me awake. Without I would have fallen asleep right away. I browsed through the newspaper and sipped on my coffee. Really nothing changed.

The news were dominated by homicide, robbery, corrupt politicians, etc. „Welcome home, _________," I said to myself with a sigh. I was so eager to arrive my apartment, to arrive my bed. It was the only thing I could think about. Falling into the soft and warm sheets and fall asleep.

* * * * * *

At the same time, Oswald was heading to his workplace. After he instigated a robbery at his working place a few weeks ago, he became the restaurant manager of Don Maroni's Italian restaurant called Bamonte's. Maroni had no idea the raid was Oswald's fault. Slowly he would make it to the top.

Out of the blue he remembered that particular day in his childhood.

„Why do I have to think about this now?" he wondered. Oswald touched the spot on his skin, the spot the girl kissed. Sometimes he asked himself if this all was just a dream. He never saw her again ever since. Every day he went to this street in hope to see her. For years he did so. She never came back. This day would change it. Change everything. But your paths should cross again.

As she passed by he abruptly stood still and turned around. His heart pounded like crazy and he felt the blood boiling in his veins. _Is that…?_ He couldn't explain why he felt that way, but he was sure it was her. THAT GIRL! Or was he wrong? No, he couldn't be wrong. He was always right. Always.

Oswald could clearly remember her face as a young girl. _She must look like this now._

She had the same aura like the obliging girl back then. And why else his body would react so fiercely? All at once, this moment was present to him again, like it just happened a few moments ago. What happenstance to meet her at the very same street they met as children. Or… was it destiny? He had to follow her. It was as if some unseen force pressured him to follow her.

* * * * * *

The traffic lights turned from green to red. I waited at the crossroads as I heard someone clearing his throat behind me. „Excuse me, Miss." I turned around and faced a man, average in height, very pale (was he sick?), his clothes gave me a vintage feeling with his noble suit, the crosstie, his vest, the round sunglasses and the shiny, pointed shoes. He looked all like a noble man. Admittedly, the eerie type somehow, but still like a gentleman.

* * * * * *

She turned around and their eyes met. _The same eyes! She has the same shiny eyes like the girl I met in past!_ Never he would forget them. Warm and caring. Lively and sparkling. He felt as if new life was inbreathed into him. And who else than his savior could gave him this feeling? Time stood still for a moment. There was a pause before she replied. „Yes? May I help you, Sir?" No reaction from him. „Sir?“

„It's you. I finally found you again." His smile was shy and hesitant. Scratching his head he proceeded, „We met here as kids. You gave me your umbrella back then. You remember? That one with strawberries on it? I never said thank you, so…Thank you for your kindness. People with good manners are so rare. I hoped to return it to you someday. Y-You know, I still have it. It reminds me that kind people are still existing in this world.“

She furrowed she brow. „I am sorry Mister, but you are mistaken me for someone else." As the traffic light turned green she started to walk. „Creepy," she murmured, but this simple word and the way she said it crawled deeply and dark into his heart.

The feeling of being alive shattered in the split of a second. For a short time Oswald tasted it again. Life. Hope. Even the yearning for something. For someone. And one word was enough to let him taste the bitter reality once more. He really hoped she would remember him. Was it really possible to forget a moment like this? Sure, both were young that time, but…

His lips curled into a disappointed smile. „Hmpf." So after all, he was someone not worth being remembered… Even for her. The girl who took care of him. The girl who gave him her umbrella, even when it meant she would get drenched. The girl who gave him a smile. The girl who wasn't disconcerted by the way he looked. The girl who kissed him…

A dark, fog-like haze infused his eyes. Oswald took out his mobile phone and called Sal Maroni. He excused himself, told him his poor mother was sick and so it would take some time to arrive the restaurant. Oswald's boss took the bait. „Take good care of your mother then. We will see us tomorrow." The young men's eyes didn't blink even once, when he looked after the girl he waited for for so long. „I will. I will take care of her. For sure I will." He hang up. It was just too easy to fool Maroni.

Unobtrusively he followed her. People went past him. All of them were like shapeless figures, nothing more than cold shells, empty and meaningless. Compared to these dull and dark shadows, your light shone all the way through, guiding him to heaven. Or hell. He wasn't sure and he didn't care. The noise of the crowd faded. The only sound Oswald was able to hear was the sound of his heartbeat. It resounded in his ears, pulsed in his veins, screamed in his heart.

She stopped in front of an apartment building, not aware of being followed by Oswald. Silently he tracked her into the house and peeked around the corner. He watched you disappearing through the door. Oswald smiled. „Got you.“

* * * * * *

I was so glad to be at my place again. What a strange guy. A very interesting way to flirt. I wondered whether he was successful with other girls or not. His appearance wasn't like a womanizer at all. In fact, I thought females weren't attracted to him even a bit. Why I wasted my time thinking about him anyway? I shook my thoughts off. Nevermind. Certainly, I would never see him again.

My apartment on the second floor wasn't the most beautiful one. Nevertheless, I loved it. I had privacy, I had a place I could retire when I needed to.

When you came in you were welcomed by a wooden ground, soft carpets, a high ceiling, big windows, one of them had a window bench with fluffy, colorful pillows on it, the walls were painted in a light blue and white. Simple chest of drawers, made of wood, stood in there, looking used since the color was faded and it was a bit broken already, but I didn’t care. In my bedroom was a beautiful white rod iron bed, a wardrobe and a bedside cabinet. One of my favorite furniture stood on there. A table lamp, cottage style. It featured two little birds, facing each other, like they would kiss at any moment. I loved birds. Since my childhood they would perch on my finger or in my hand and I fed them. They always trusted me. Their singing made me happy.

My kitchen was, well, my kitchen. Nothing special about it. And my bathroom was not so big, but with a shower and a bathtub in it. The toilet was in a separate room. I whined. „I really need a shower now." Yawning I entered the bathroom, took my clothes off and went into the shower stall. Enjoying the hot water on my skin, I closed my eyes and began to relax. It was a hard work shift. Customers were a bit too flirty for my taste and I had to be a hobby psychologist again. Some people really needed to see a doctor. I wondered if their stories were true or not. A few were just unthinkable and plain crazy. I even got asked for sex advice, I mean, what the hell? But as long as nobody touched or or did any harm to me I was fine with it. I also had enjoyable talks, so everything was fine. I couldn't complain.

Again I had to think about my brother. I had no clue where he was. The police didn't help me either and I also wasn't able to find anything or anyone to help me finding him. The apartment he used to life was already inhabited by a new renter. She had no idea what happened to him. The woman told me she heard one thing, but there was no way that this was the truth. I refused to believe it. She said there was a rumor about my brother made his money with drug dealing, stealing and even heists. No! No way! Sure, I had to admit I didn't know my brother so well as I wanted him to know, however, this thought was ridiculous and insane. Wasn't it?

„Where are you? What are you doing?" The last drop of water ran down my skin. I made myself ready to go to bed. Strange to go to sleep when others were about to enjoy the day. While I dried my hair with a white towel I watched the framed picture on my commode. It was the photo I loved mostly. It showed my dear mother, my dad, my brother and me. I was still a kid when this picture was taken. My mother held me in her arms and my dad held my brother. I had my favorite white dress on, my hair was styled the way I liked it most that time, two ponytails with my beloved red ribbons on each side. As I looked closer I realized I held an umbrella in my hand. Since it was a close-up photo the umbrella couldn't be seen to it's fullest, but…

It was white with… strawberries on it?! Wait. Didn't that nasty guy say something about a umbrella with strawberries on it and how a girl gave it to him? I tried to remember how I lost my umbrella. Was it broken? Did I forget it somewhere? Maybe my parents threw it away and bought me a new one? Or… Could it really be possible?

Back then there have been many girls with an umbrella like this. No? I mean, many girls liked strawberries and for sure a lot of them had an umbrella like this? Certainly, it was only a misapprehension.

This hard thinking made me even more tired. Exhausted I threw my towel on the ground and fell into my eagerly anticipated bed. My hair was still somewhat wet. Who cared. My eyes were too heavy. The only thing I wanted to do was to close them and fall into a deep slumber. It didn't take even one minute until death's younger brother embraced me.

* * * * * *

Oswald waited patiently in front of her door. „She looked very tired," he thought. He guessed she just got home from work. _So you are working at night, huh?“_ She didn't look like a loose lady in any way, so it has to be another job. But what? Should he dare and break into your apartment? Could he be sure she was asleep? His feeling told him she was. Like always he should be right.

Quietly he tried to open the door. An elderly lady came across and bestowed him with a confused look. He came to an halt and gave her a quick laughter. „Ah, excuse me. I-I am a friend and just wanted to know that she is okay since-since I didn't hear from her for a while." The old woman sighed relieved and smiled. „Awh, don't worry my dear. _________ has a lot to do at the moment. Her job at _Blue Oceans_ (Aha! So she worked in a bar!) is very demanding, I can tell you. Coming home such time must be tiring for sure… And that poor thing…" she said, cupping her face with one hand. Sadly she shook her head and bit her fingernail, "Her brother disappeared."

She leant her head forward and whispered to him. „It is said he died during a gunfire not long time ago. She doesn't give up in finding him though. She can't accept it." Well, that were some interesting news. „Ah, I am sorry." The grandma laughed. „For sure you knew it already!" The good liar he was he just nodded and grinned mischievously. „Yes, sure. She told me. Poor thing, indeed." He faced the door again as if he hoped to be able to look trough it. „I knew already." The kind-hearted woman bid her goodbye. „Take good care of her. She needs a good friend.“

After she was gone he continued his incursion. The door creaked. It didn't hinder him to proceed. Oswald checked if the coast was clear and walked in. He scanned the room. Every corner got inspected. He wanted any proof that you were the girl he thought. No sound could be heard. „She must be sleeping," he murmured.

Eventually, he found the bedroom. Oswald stopped for a moment and held his breath. Her deep and constant breath showed him that she was fast asleep. He smiled when he saw the lamp with the birds. As silent as possible he limped beside her. For a while he watched the girl, watched how her chest lifted and lowered steadily, her mouth slightly open. _What a beautiful lady you became…_ He felt his cheeks burning as he watched her. His hand reached out for her face. Just before he touched her skin, a picture caught his attention. His eyes grew wide. Oswald had do suppress a laughter. With a big grin on his face he recognized the girl he met long time ago.

The pale man looked at the sleeping girl again. „I knew it! I knew it was you! Welcome back. Soon you will be in my cage. Don’t worry, I won’t do you any harm, my lovely little bird. You will remember me." He licked his lips. „I will make you remember."


	3. Do You Believe In God?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still looking for your brother you meet Oswald again.  
> A fateful meeting?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaa! Enjoy! :D

**Chapter 2: Do You Believe In God?**

The sun stood high when I woke up. I stretched my limbs and enjoyed the tickle on my nose, caused by the bright sunlight. Still dead tired I checked the clock. It was noon already. I blinked at the picture and… All of a sudden I was awake. The picture always stood right to the clock, next to me, so I could see it right after I woke up. But this time it was on the left.

I sat up and scanned the bedroom. Was someone here? Was this person still here? I felt the adrenaline pumping through my body, making my senses sharpening to the utmost.

I knew it was the dumbest thing to do, but hesitantly I let a „Hello? Is somebody here?“ escape my lips. Of course I didn’t get any response. „Damn girl, what are you doing?“, rushed through my mind. With the blanket wrapped around my body I walked slowly through the room. The cover made me feel safe, at least a little bit. My heart was about to stop at any moment. I had no weapon, I had nothing to defend myself.

Every of my steps sounded like an earthquake to me. I feared someone would hear it and jump at me at any moment. I tried to soothe myself. „Calm down! Take a deep breath and calm down. Everything is fine.“ Cautious I opened the door and peeked out. Becoming a bit braver I risked a full view. My head turned from one side to the other. I didn’t see anybody. Nevertheless, it would have been foolish to give up my guard. Strained I tiptoed through the room, firmly clinging on my blanket. I started to sweat. Maybe the intruder was in the bathroom? I checked the toilet first. Empty.

There was only one room left. Anxious I gazed at the door which led to the bathroom. The blanket fell silently to the ground. My shivering hands touched the doorknob. A surprise attack would be the best. _„Just do it!“_ In a hasty movement I pushed the door open, ready to fight my foe. „Aaaaaaahhhhh!!!“ I screamed and stormed inside.

Abrupt I came to a halt. Nobody was there. Confused I looked around. Did I put the picture to the wrong side by myself? Perhaps I just wasn’t able to remember. I had been very tired after all. I relaxed, closed my eyes and deeply breathed in. False alarm.

**Knock. Knock.**

The sudden knock on my apartment door frightened the hell out of me. „__________, my dear.“ I recognized Mrs. Sullivan’s cheerful voice. I got almost a heart attack, but I was utterly happy to hear her voice. The cordial elderly lady lived only two doors further and was always worried about me. She presented me with a big food hamper when I moved in. We only knew each other for a short time, but with her positive manner she grew on me already. „Just a second, please!“

I grabbed a T-Shirt and a pair of Jeans and changed into them. Opening the door a smiling Mrs. Sullivan greeted me. She was a bit smaller than me and slightly thickset. Dresses were the only clothes she seemed to posses. Unicolored, multicolored, dotted, with a flower design, with sleeves, and and and. The shoes she wore matched her dresses throughout. Her dyed coppery short hair, which formed a great contrast to her faint skin, was almost always hidden by a fancy hat. She had many wrinkles on her face already, especially laughter lines. Her lips were always inked in a classic red color. You just had to like her!

Mrs. Sullivan held some letters out towards me. „I totally forgot, yesterday the mailman put your post in my mailbox again.“ I gave my thanks to her and received the letters. The woman blinked and elbowed me in the ribs. Giggling like a teenager she said, „You never told me you have such a charming boyfriend.“ Her cheeks blushed.

„Boyfriend?“ I looked questioning at her. „Yes, yes! I always thought you prefer the sunny boy type, though. You know, tanned, with brawn.“ What the hell? What was she talking about? „He should go out more and see the sun though. He looks ailing.“ She shook her head in concern.

Wait… The man from this morning came into my mind. Was she talking about him?

„Mrs. Sullivan, did this guy have black hair and did he wear a suit?“ I heard her laughing out loudly. „Well, yes, he had black hair. Does he intend to dye his hair? Or why are you asking? And yes, he wore a rather pretty suit. With a cross tie! Rarely seeing someone wearing it. Reminds me of the good old times. Oh, what wild times I had, I…“

My heart began to pound fiercely, Mrs. Sullivance voice faded. Was he following me? Had he been in my apartment? In my… bedroom? Was he the one who touched my picture and- „Excuse me, Mrs. Sullivan.“ I hoped my voice sounded free from fear. „I don’t wanna be rude, but I am still a bit tired and don’t feel too well.“ „Awh, young lady! Take a good rest then! I will cook some chicken stock for you. It will make you fit in a flash.“ She hugged me and said good bye. „Take a good rest!“

I returned to my apartment. Closing the door I rested my head against the black painted wood. „Who are you? What do you want from me?“ I said quietly.

* * * * * *

Oswald was home already. Gleefully he enjoyed a bath, concocting a plan while listening to Frank Sinatra’s _Beyond The Sea._ What would be the best move to reach her? Maybe he should pay his girl a visit one more time after his bath? Another thing he was thinking about… Since he found out that her brother died in a gunfire, he wondered if her brother has been a victim of the robbery he initiated at Bamonte’s.

But even if so… What the eye doesn’t see, the heart doesn’t grieve over. She never had to know. She won’t know.

Treacherous he chuckled and splashed in the water like a little boy. The hot bath water felt wonderful and refreshing. Breathing in the rosy fragrance of the soap his mother loved so much, he closed his eyes, „What’s your name, my dear? What did you do all these years?“ he said to himself.

Preoccupied he didn’t hear his mother stepping into the bathroom. „What name, my dear son?“ she wanted to know with her heavy european accent. Indignant she continued. „A… woman?“ Oswald culled his words carefully. All of his life his mother told him not to trust people, especially women, only her.

After his fathers death, she became overly protective. And the great fear of losing her only son, the only family left, made her too caring for Oswald. Being aware, but not accepting, that her son is an adult already, she always worried another woman would steal him away from her. He should only need his mother and no one else! Never.

Even after the fateful meeting with the little girl in past, Gertrud, his mother, insisted to not confide in anyone. „Who knows what she was up to,“ she said. She threw the strawberry-umbrella away, but in secret, he got it back from the waste bin and hid it from her. That time he felt like betraying his mother, but he didn’t want to give up this small ray of hope of finding someone in his life, who might be able to accept him. Perhaps even like him. It was only an umbrella for his mother, but it was the most precious treasure for him.

All he wanted was a friend. A friend he could rely on. A friend he could talk to. A friend he could have a good time with. He just wanted to be… normal. What had he done so all had to make fun of him? Why he had to be so different? What made him so different in the eyes of the others?

Deceitful he smiled at his mother. „Don’t worry, Mum. On my way home I met a lost kitten. I am sure that poor thing belonged to someone. The baby cat seemed to be lost. I just wondered what the kittens name was.“ And in some odd way it wasn’t even a lie.

Doubtful she looked at her son, but believed him eventually. „Oh, I remember,“ she started to talk about old times, her eyes full with rapture, “as child I had a kitten and…“ Oswald simpered and looked at her, nodded from time to time, but stopped listening. His thoughts were directed to his girl once more.

How she was laying so peacefully in her bed, the morning sun kissed her smooth skin, the constant raising and lowering of her chest… A pity he couldn’t capture this lovely view with a camera… A camera?!

„Ohhh, and always I gave the baby cat a nice bubbly bath. And it would always purr with so much joy!“ Mrs. Cobblepot, or Kapelput how she always insisted to be called - because she was proud of her heritage - let out a happy squeak and clapped her hands. The memory clearly filled her with bliss. „It was always so cute. So cute it was.“ „Please forgive me, mother, but do we still have our camera somewhere? I feel like doing something… creative.“

Gertrud’s eyes widened and she smiled broadly. „Creative, yes, you are creative.“ Approvingly she moved her head up and down. „My boy will make art! He’s an artist! So exciting it is!“ She moved to Oswald, gave his cheek a pinch and a big smooch afterwards. „So proud you make your mother! I will search the camera for you.“ He watched her with a crooked smile on his face. „Thanks, Ma. Yes, I will make some art,“ he said innocently, but his eyes revealed his true and not so innocent intentions.

* * * * *

I got ready to meet my father. It was afternoon already. I looked forward to it, but the bitter aftertaste of not knowing what happened before darkened my mood. It scared me, I felt endangered and kind of lonely and lost.

Not for anything in this world I would tell my father about this though. He has been through a lot already and I didn’t know how much more he could handle. And… I had no proof this strange man was really in my apartment, yet my bedroom. „He could have done so many things to me if he really would have been in my bedroom while I was sleeping. Right?“ This thought made feel a bit better. Maybe he followed me, but that’s it. He never entered my bedroom… Did he? This small doubt never left my heart.

That guy thought I was someone from his past, an important person it seemed, and he just got carried away by this. That’s why he followed me. For sure. That’s it. Nothing more.

He accepted I wasn’t the one he searched for and that’s why I won’t meet him again. Yes, it had to be like this! But the feeling of being mistaken never vanished entirely.

As I was about to go I met Mrs. Sullivan, a small pot in her hands. „Here is the soup I promised. Are you going somewhere? Do you feel better?“ With a guilty conscience I told her I had to meet my father. I lied to her and she cooked just for me so I would feel better. „But my dear, please take the soup at least. You can heat it up later. You look pale. Sure you are okay?“ She was really an angel. Saying my thanks to her, I took the pot. Later I would enjoy her soup, I promised her.

**\- - - about 20 minutes later - - -**

Reaching the coffeehouse I greeted my father with the sincerest smile possible. „Hi, dad!“ After a tight hug we took our seats. This day invited to sit outside. It was the time in which the mornings were chilly and the afternoons pleasantly warm. „Got some news?“ my father wanted to know. „Nothing,“ I replied sad. „No call from him. No answer. No nothing.“

Our coffee and cakes were served. I put uncommonly much sugar in my Cappuccino, but still it tasted bitter to me. The piece of chocolate cake, topped with a tumble of cherries and blackberries, looked very delicious. I am sure it also tasted great, but I couldn’t enjoy it. Lost in thoughts I poked my cake with the fork.

My father took notice of my set eyes, but he thought it was because of my brother. His gentle touch on my knuckles startled me. „What? Sorry, did you say something?“ „I said don’t worry, we won’t give up. We can’t. And we will find someone to help us. There is a new detective, who works at the GCPD. His name is Gordon as far as I recollect. I heard he is an honest man and a man of honor. We should try to talk with him.“

I shook my head. „Dad, let me do this alone from now on. You need to rest. You got so skinny, I am worried about you.“ He really looked sick. Father used to be a healthy and muscular man, but now he looked quite haggard. Squeezing his hand I told him I planned to go to the police department. No matter how many times I got put off, I never wanted to give up. Maybe this Gordon was really different from the other cops and detectives. Giving up hope would mean to be defeated. I couldn’t allow myself to be defeated!

We became silent for a while. Father changed the topic. „And? Did you meet some decent fellow yet? You can’t waste your life, my dear. You should find someone who takes good care of you.“ _Oh, I met a very nice fellow. Besides his possible urge for breaking into others apartments he’s a good guy for sure. And hey! Anybody has one or two strange habits, don’t they? Makes someone more lovely._ Of course I didn’t speak the words aloud.

Suddenly dad started to sob. „I am so sorry. Wiping away his tears he said further, „I couldn’t give you a better life. I failed in giving us a family. First, Diane died, and I got so weak. You always had to take care of me. A good father doesn’t place a burden like this on his little princess. And now,“ his snivel got heavier,“ your brother…“

„Dad, you have no fault. And I am completely fine. We stick together. Please don’t think everything happened because of you. This is wrong.“ He placed a kiss on the back of my hand. Feeling his tears on my skin broke my heart. I bent forwards and embraced him.

* * * * *

Further afar a pair of bright blue eyes peeked over the edge of a newspaper and observed the scene. „And who might that gentleman be?“ Oswald thought. The waitress brought his black tea. „Anything else, Sir?“ the women in her mid-forties wanted to know, ready to receive more orders. „How about a slice of strawberry cake for you and your daughter? Guess she likes strawberries.“ Oswald looked confused at her. „My daughter?“

Her head nodded towards the girlish umbrella he had with him. Eventually he understood. „Oh, yes. My daughter.“ His original plan was to go back to her apartment and return the umbrella to her. A rather simple plan, but simple is the best sometimes. If she saw the strawberry umbrella for real, she would remember for sure. She had to! Perhaps she realized it already… Certainly you watched that picture every day.

If so, she couldn’t deny anymore, that you actually possessed an umbrella like this. Luckily, this Cafè crossed his way to her home. Oswald saw her sitting there with this man, her father or uncle he resumed. They were close to each other, he could tell, but it didn’t look like they were fiery lovers and he was too old to be a good friend of hers. So he must be a relative.

He continued talking to the waitress. „Yes, please bring me a slice of strawberry cake. But only one.“ „Alright, got it.“ The waitress moved again. Taking out the camera he got from his mother, he started taking pictures of the girl and her companion. More close-ups of her though. „Who are you, sweet one?“ he murmured oddly sweet.

The sky darkened. Slowly the sun got covered by grey clouds. The scent of rain suffused the air slowly. A faint rumble could be heard. Oswald watched her paying the bill. She and this man stood up and hugged each other tightly. Just when the waitress arrived with the cake, Oswald took his and the child’s umbrella, raised as well and left a 20$ bill on the table. „Sir, your cake?“ „Keep the change,“ he said, not giving her a single glance.

As quickly as possible he found his way through the tables and chairs and passed by. Oswald sat down on a table next to them, with his back facing her and the man. Now he was able to listen to everything they said.

„Are you sure you don’t wanna come over, dad? I could cook you dinner. Or how about soup? I got some from Mrs. Sullivan. She is a great cook!“ „__________, thank you, but I have to refuse. I am a little bit tired, but nothing to worry about.“ Oswald’s mouth curled up into an evil smile. Her father, hm? And finally he got to know his kittens name! They bid their goodbye and their ways separated. She was alone again. Soon it was time for Oswald to approach her once more!

* * * *

Seemed like it would start to rain at any moment. I sighed. I tried to get a cab, but to no avail. All taxis rushed by, paying no attention to me. „Ah, well, a little walk won’t kill me… Hopefully.“ It was Gotham after all… But I had no choice.

* * * * *

Oswald followed her once more, maintaining some distance. A small boy ran towards her. In front of her he stumbled and fell to the ground. Wearing short trousers his knees were bloody and looked painful. He started to cry. Oswald watched his girl kneeling in front of the little boy and how she comforted him, distracting him from the pain. She blowed gently on the wounded area to make the ache gone for a short while.

A few thin water drops hit the ground. The rumbling got louder.

She looked at the male child and fondled his short, black hair. „Don’t cry, you are a big strong boy, aren’t you?“ He stared back at the girl and stopped crying. „I am!“ „Then stand up and keep moving, brave soldier!“ she smiled at the little boy and gave him a salute.

Oswald smirked at the scene playing in front of him. So the amiable and encouraging girl he met that fateful day was still existing. The boy stood up and saluted back. „Yes, Ma`am!“ Laughing again, he ran off and passed Oswald.

* * * * *

I didn’t look after the boy. I smiled and stood up, but my smile faded away. „Stand up and keep moving, brave soldier“ I repeated my own words. „Do it, girl.“ I felt tears in my eyes. I struggled not to cry. „Stand up and keep moving, brave soldier!“ I repeated it over and over again, like a prayer. Looking to the ground I clenched my hand into fists.

The rain became heavier and mixed with my tears. I couldn’t hold it back anymore. Always I tried to be strong, but I couldn’t take it anymore. My father was right. No father should place such a burden on his child! I needed to be an adult too quickly. A father had to take care of his daughter and not vice versa!

This, my mother’s death, my brother’s disappearance and the fear of being followed by some strange guy let my walls collapse.

It rained already. The first lightning was in the sky.

I sat down on the roadside. My face was buried in my hands, I cried and sobbed.

* * * *

She sat down and cried. Oswald couldn’t believe his eyes! He never believed in fate or god, but right now she sat on the exact same spot as he did as a kid. She cried as he did. It rained like it did on that special day. Only this time he held the umbrella with the strawberries thereon in his hands. Was this a sign? Was this fate? Is there really a god who is well-disposed towards him for once?

* * * * *

I wanted to stop, but the tears just didn’t seem to end. The rain hit hard against my skin. I didn’t care. It felt good. „Why are you crying?“ someone asked me. The voice sent shivers down my spine. I knew that voice from somewhere…

I looked up. My whole body froze when my eyes met with icy blue ones. I detected the umbrella he was holding to protect me from the cold rain. White and with strawberries on it. It looked like new. It looked like the one on my picture…

I took a closer look at him. My eyes widened. And suddenly I remembered. I remembered everything.

The small crying boy, me in my white dress, protecting him from the rain with this umbrella he was holding now, sitting beside him, kissing him on his cheek, giving him my beloved umbrella… I remembered. I remembered him. „You…“, I whispered.


	4. The Death Of His Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember him, but you deny you ever met him before...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Strong language
> 
> Next chapter will be rated M!

**Chapter 3: The Death Of His Little Bird**

Wordless I stared at him. Yes, I recalled him, I recalled what happened in past, but I refused to believe it. Was it a coincidence to meet him again? Was he following me after all? Why couldn’t he just leave me alone?! Too many other problems haunted my mind, I didn’t need another one! In this moment he was nothing more than an annoying cockroach to me I just wanted to get rid of.

* * * * *

Oswald watched her standing up. Still waiting for her to take his hand he smiled at her. He tried to encourage her. „A pleasure to meet you.“ His grin became even wider. „Again. At last“ What happened next discomposed him greatly. With one hard blow she knocked the umbrella out of his hand.

The air got intensely illuminated by a single lightening, it’s noisy deep sonic-boom sound threatened to rupture one’s eardrums.

He watched the umbrella fall to the ground. Dismayed he flashed his eyes at her. The girl cut her eyes to him. „Who gives a fuck about who you are?! I don’t know you! We never met before! And I have no intention to get to know a dipstick like you! Leave me the fuck alone already!“

* * * * * *

It was impossible for me to contain myself. I felt a bit sorry for what I said. He hadn’t done any harm to me. He was just a valve for my anger, for my frustration, for my desperation. My sudden outburst dismayed myself. What was I just thinking? He only wanted to be nice to me and I acted like a stupid bitch.

Turning around I attempted to run away. A painful strong grip on my wrist didn’t allow me to do so. That guy named Oswald hauled me close to him. This sudden act made me static for a moment. His raging eyes pierced me, scared and mesmerized me at the same time. His dangerously calm voice made me feel like a chickadee being captured in a tiny birdcage, unable to move, unable to speak, unable to escape.

„Still denying you remember that day back then? Don’t. Lie. To. Me. I can see through you.“ For what it seemed like an eternity our eyes were locked at each other. No. I didn’t want to know him. I didn’t want to remember.

My mother was still alive that time when I met him as a child. She called after me as I sat beside him that day. My family and me visited a circus before and had a lot of fun. We were still a family. We were together. My mother, my father, my brother and me. It was a joyful day. This memory hurt me. No. I didn’t want to remember. I didn’t want to remember…

Able to move again I tried to get away from him. I felt his hand grasping tighter around my wrist. We struggled, with all my power I wanted to free myself. He just wouldn’t release me. How comes he was so strong? His appearance made you think he was just a wuss.

„Let me go!“ I screamed, causing some pedestrians to glimpse at us. Nothing they did do to help me. Yes, this definitely was Gotham.

„Say you remember me!“ he yelled, his calmness completely gone. With clenched teeth I scratched his face with my free hand and spat at him. It made him drop his own umbrella. Using his distraction I was finally able to break free.

Not looking back I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I ran. I ran. I just ran. The roll of the thunder exploded in my ears. It felt like my heart pumped vigorous toxic drugs into my veins, my brain, making my body quicker, stronger, pushier. I ran. I just ran. Whereto? I didn’t know. I didn’t care. I just ran.

* * * *

Incredulous he glared after her. He felt his own warm blood mingled with the cold rain on his cheek. Touching his wound, Oswald still couldn’t believe what just happened. The spot she kissed as a little girl was now damaged by her. His hands clenched into fists as he turned his head to the white and red umbrella.

No. His light of hope got flimsier maybe, yet it wasn’t completely gone. It couldn’t be gone. It mustn’t be gone! „I won’t let this be over.“ Oswald took the umbrella again. It got a bit dirty. He let out an amused pant. „Like you, my little dove. Pure at first, tainted after the fall.“

Oswald looked at the direction she escaped only a few moments ago. His eyes became angry slits. „Now more than ever,“ the pale young man said to himself in a low voice, a devilish smile on his face.

* * * * * *

I had no idea for how long I was running already or where I was heading to. Becoming slower and slower I finally came to a halt. A call box was nearby. I stepped into it and sank down. Gradually I realized what just happened. I realized he wasn’t a person to be trifled with. I didn’t know how he has been as a boy, but now he was ruthless. For sure. His grip around my wrist…

I recalled his words when he said, __You would do well to take my advice and leave__ as boy. Maybe it would have been the best thing to do. Then he wouldn’t want to see me again. He would have forgotten me. He wouldn’t think I am someone to rely on. Well, I was, but only for my friends. I was just a little girl back then. Innocent. I just wanted to be nice.

I just… I didn’t know… I didn’t know why I went to… Oswald was his name? Why did I comfort him that day? Pity? Curiosity? Both? I closed my eyes. His overpowering blue eyes appeared in front of me once more. My eyes shot open. „Stop… Stop thinking about him. It’s over. He will leave me alone from now on.“ I wasn’t very nice to him, was I? He would give up.

It was difficult to estimate him. Oswald… What was his last name? Think… think… I wasn’t able to bethink. Anyway, I didn’t give a crap. Screw him! Screw him… I touched my wrist. It was still hurting from his strong hold and a bruise started to show up. I was angry, sad, confused, everything. My fist hit the pane of glass. I cried again. „Mother. Help me,“ I breathed.

* * * *

Before Oswald could open the door to his apartment, his mother did it for him. Her smiling face turned into a worried one when she saw her son drenched and with a wound on his face. „My god, what happened to you? Who did this malevolent thing to my son?!“ She tried to touch his wound, but Oswald stopped her. Giving no answer he just passed her by. „Oswald Chesterfield Kapelput!“

Eye-rolling he faced Gertrud. „Yes, mother?“ He really didn’t need any lecture from her now. He knew already what she was about to say. „Why are you all wet? Why you don’t use your umbrella? You want to end like your poor poor father? So poor your father was!“ „No, Ma, I don’t want to end like him.“ „And your face? Who did this? I told you don’t get close to any loose woman! Or-„

„Stop it, Ma. I am fine. Just business. No hussy.“ He was tired of using this excuse, but it was the best justification he could think of. And every time she would swallow this subterfuge.

„And what is this?“ Gertrud points at the dirty girlish umbrella. „Oh, this. A little girl dropped it outside. I thought I will pick it up and return it to her when she shows up again.“ Gertrud beamed proudly at her son. Caressing his unscathed cheek she said, „Such a good man you became. Gentle and kind. Oh, if everybody would be so good as you are, my son. World would be a better place. So much better.“ Oswald touched his mother’s hand and smiled back at her.

* * * * *

Darkness surrounded me. I wasn’t able to see anything. I felt a presence. Someone was here. With me. I wasn’t alone. I felt it’s icy breath on my skin, on my neck. Who was it? What was it? Frightened I spun around. I wanted to punch that thing, but my fists would always meet just air. I heard a vague chuckle in the gloom. The fear paralyzed me, slowly pervaded my whole body.

„Who are you?!“ I cried. „Where are you? Show yourself!“ I felt a sharp pain on the joint between my hand and forearm. Someone or something seized me there. A pair of glacier-blue eyes gleamed through the darkness like a cold blazing inferno. They threatened to consume me, burning me to the ground. I couldn’t manage to look away.

„Remember me,“ a male voice spoke.

His voice.

_Remember me._   
_Remember me._   
**_Remember me!_ **

Each time he said it his voice became louder until he howled at me. In a heartbeat his face was close to mine. I sensed his gasp on my lips, his eyes were directly in front of me. „Remember me,“ he whispered.

A knock on the phone box’s pane woke me up. „Excuse me, Miss. I don’t mean to interrupt your beauty sleep, but I have an urgent call to make.“

The man was covered in dark clothes, expect of his white shirt. His appearance was the archetype of a detective I thought. Tall, wearing a dark old-school detective hat, a black leather jacket, black trousers and shoes and, of course, a necktie. His bearded face looked slightly annoyed. I must have been fallen asleep in here. Gladly, It didn’t rain anymore. Weakly I stood up and let him enter. Another man approached. He was rather good looking, also tall, with short brown hair.

„Harvey!“, he yelled while running towards him. „They found a body.“ „Brothers Grimm again?“ Harvey asked. „Or the Romeo & Juliet Suicide Club? Damn, who comes up with this stupid names anyway?“ „Ask the press. And since we found only a woman's body I would say Brothers Grimm stroke again.“ „James Gordon!" that guy, Harvey, said in a pejorative way. „Gimme a second, I was just about to-„ „Harvey!“ that guy named Gordon kept pushing. „Okay, okay,“ the elder man gave in.

It sounded like they really were detectives or something. Wait! Gordon? Could it be? Was he the one my father talked about? I opened my mouth to ask him, but both of them ran off before one single word could be spoken. Well, sooner or later I would see if he was that Gordon or not. I had no strength to run after them. They seemed to be pretty busy anyway.

Deeply I breathed in. The air smelled fresh and clean thanks to the rain. A few sunbeams broke through the clouds. The ground was still wet from the rainfall. I shivered. I felt cold. My clothes were still wet. It was silent. My dream came into my mind. Once more I saw his eyes looking at me. His voice infused my ears, my body. I felt his hand on my wrist.

Massaging my temples I shook my head. „Stop thinking about him. You have other issues to solve.“ Another deep breath. „Okay, collect yourself, _ _ _ _ _. All is good. All is fine. You just need some rest.“

* * * * *

Before dusk the girl finally approached her home. After taking a bath once more - Oswald’s mother wouldn’t stop to pester him to take one - he told his mother he had another business to take care of.

He couldn’t resist. He had to come back and see her again. His eyes followed each step she took. Oswald wondered where she have been. She looked drained. Was it because of their small fight before?

_And I have no intention to get to know a dipstick like you!_

„You have no choice, my dear.“ He wanted her back. He wanted that cute little girl back. The girl who solaced him. Who smiled at him. Who made him feel accepted. He wanted her comfort again. For too long he waited for her. For his girl. And that she was in that moment she kissed his cheeks. She sealed her fate with this kiss. His fate.

Oswald wouldn’t allow her to go anywhere anymore, leaving him alone once more. The thought of being left alone anew was unbearable for him. Oswald took out his camera. As she walked inside the apartment building he took some more pictures of her. He smiled to himself. „Wait for me. We will meet soon again.“

* * * * *

Home, Sweet Home. With many thoughts in my mind I opened my apartment door. Mrs. Sullivan’s chicken bouillon came into my mind. „Exactly what I need now.“ While taking a shower I heated up the soup. I finished as quickly as possible. Slipping into cozy shorts, my favorite T-Shirt and my fluffy sorbet yellow socks I was looking forward to eat it. The hot water on my skin before and the warm soup filled me with new energy. I felt a lot better and refreshed. Mrs. Sullivan was right. It really made me fit in a flash. With the cup of fruit tea I made afterwards, I sat down on the window bench and looked outside.

The smell of pomegranate, apple, hibiscus and orange let me relax and freed my mind from everything what happened today. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the warmth which spread in my body. I felt new-born. Suddenly his eyes rushed through my mind again. I opened my eyes in shock. Why was I thinking about him? This chapter was closed. End of story. This guy, Oswald, he hurt me, so why did I waste my thought on him?

My phone began to ring. _What is it now? I’d love to have my peace for once._ „Hello? __________speaking.“ It was my work mate, Sarah. „What’s up?“ I wanted to know. „Guess what? I dumped that son of a bitch! I knew it! I caught him with this slut and-„ „Woah, woah! Calm down, girl.“ Sarah was kind of a friend for me, not only a colleague. I wouldn’t go so far to say I trusted her with all my heart, but we got along well. She worked as a waitress at the `Blue Oceans` and often we casted aspersions on some of our customers. Hey, some people just didn’t deserve better! Sarah always suspected her boyfriend cheating on her and now it seemed like he got caught in the act.

„__________, let’s go out! I really need some drinks. And some cute boys. A new bar opened a few blocks away from me. Wanna give it a try? There will be a live rock band too!“ „Don’t want to go to our bar?“ I said ironical. „What? And put more money in this fat greedy piggy trap of his?“ Sad, but true. We had to pay the full price when we wanted a drink. Mr. Duncan, our boss, was really a greedy little pig. But who wasn’t in Gotham? Sarah felt my hesitation. „Come on, _ _ _ _ _! When was the last time you had a blast? It’s time for a girls’ night out!“

She was right. It has been too long since I had a fun time. I agreed. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea, because I had to work the next day. However, I deserved a good time after this hard day. Plus I got new strength thanks to Mr. Sullivan’s miracle cure. If I staid here alone in my apartment, I would start to think too much. I would start to think about… him… I was certain going out will do me good.

Sarah explained how to reach the bar and I started to make myself ready for the night. I chose a simple pair of jeans and a loose white tank top. Around my neck was a plain silver necklace with a small cross pendant, also silver in color. My Make Up was as simple as my outfit. I searched for some more accessories to spice up my looks and found my mother’s ring. I took it and watched it closely. It was golden, ornamented with a floral design. The ring was crowned with a little heart-shaped sapphire, royal blue as the ocean.

The wedding ring my father gave to her… He worked very hard, took many extra hours, to be able to buy this piece of art for my mother. He really loved her with all of his heart. Before she died she put it in my hands. „I am sorry I can’t see you wearing this, my sweet little princess.“ That time I didn’t understand her words. But now I know she wanted, like any mother, to see me in a wedding dress, wearing this ring. She wanted me to be safe, wanted me to find someone who took care of me. Someone who protected me. My mum told me, as long as I have this ring with me, she will be by my side.

I knew it sounded corny, but I did believe her spirit was inside of the sapphire, guarding and guiding me. This thought gave consolation to me. With a nostalgic smile I put it back. It was too precious to me, so I didn’t want to wear it. I never would forgive myself if I lose it. „No time to be in the doldrums! Time to party!“ While I waited for the cab to pick me up, I put on my leather jacket and black pumps. „Alright, I am ready!“

* * * * *

Oswald still waited in his car in front of the apartment building. Well, it wasn’t his car. He _lent_ it from a kind elder gentleman. At night he wanted to pay her a visit. Biting into a sandwich, he watched a taxi approaching. Just a few moments later his girl came out and disappeared inside the cab. „Going out?“ he chuckled playfully. „As you wish.“

* * * * *

„Hey, Sarah!“ I gave her a tight hug. She looked amazing in her short leather dress. Her blonde hair fell in wild curls over her shoulder. Her deep red lipstick would invite one or two to kiss her. It was clear she didn’t want to miss out on anything this night. I didn’t blame her. Surely she was heartbroken, she didn’t show it, but she was. Sarah deserved some egoistic fun.

As we went inside we were greeted by hard guitar riffs and a powerful singing voice. The rhythm caught me straight away. Moving my body I screamed to cheer for the band. There was a small dance floor as well. Fantastic! Perfect to go hog wild! „Now, did I promise too much?“ the blonde blinked at me. No, she didn’t.

It was the right choice to go out. I wanted to have some great time and damn, I would get it! I ordered some drinks and danced with Sarah to the music. Slowly the alcohol started to have an effect on me. We laughed and shook our heads and bodies, screamed our lungs out, jumped and played air guitar. I was grateful to her for calling me and taking me out. Even when the reason was rather sad.

„Fuck all guys!“ Sarah raised her glass to me. Someone caught her attention. In a sexy voice she said, „Uh, fuck this guys. I take the left one.“ „Where?“ I asked. „Right behind you. At the entrance.“ Taking a sip on my cocktail I turned around. My body stiffened. The music faded before it disappeared completely. It was him!

The pale man sat alone on a table and studied me. He didn’t look happy at all. Was this real? Was he really here? Played the alcohol a prank on me? I looked at my friend and back. Empty. He was gone. „Geez, __________! Where are you looking at?“ Sarah took my head and moved it to the entrance. „Theeeese two sweeties.“ I saw two tall men, one blonde and one redhead. They smiled at us and we returned their smile. Both of them came up to Sarah and me and started to talk. They seemed to be nice. I calmed down a little bit. „Hello, my name is David. How are you?," the guy with the reddish hair and freckles grinned at me.

Uh, a Scottish accent! That was new to me. He wasn’t exactly my type, but he was so charming, I could give it a try. We drank a lot more. Oswald was forgotten. After a while everything around me disappeared, besides David. He kissed me and I loved it. Usually I wasn’t that easy, but… just this time I wanted, I needed, to be weak. It has been too long since I felt a warm hand on my body, since I felt desired and needed. I wanted to feel alive again. Wanted to be selfish. Just for once let me be weak…

* * * * *

Oswald hid in a dark corner. Boisterous she danced with this guy, smiled at this prick. A stranger! When she looked at him before, her face was drawn in fear.

Why couldn’t she look at him so affectionately? Why she was so full of hatred and rejection towards him from the beginning? Seeing his girl and that guy dancing so closely incensed him greatly. It got even worse. That man kissed her suddenly. And she? She didn’t push him back. Their kiss became passionate, wild. She laughed, clearly enjoyed it.

His anger mixed with disappointment. This couldn’t be. This couldn’t be happening! Oh, how he wanted to approach this guy and stab him a hundred times in his stomach, watching him bleed to death, like a slaughtered pig. Oswald watched his girl and the redhead bidding their goodbyes towards the two blondes. After that they left the bar. Oswald followed them. They took a cab and headed to her apartment. Oswald knew what they were up to, but he didn’t understand why. He just couldn't figure it out. He refused to believe what was happening.

But it was real. The little girl he knew died in this moment when they entered the front door together. The little girl died, vanished, didn’t exist anymore. His little bird was dead. The light didn’t shine for him anymore. It was suffocated. Oswald buried the innocent little girl in his mind. She was gone. He was all alone. Alone in the darkness. Again.

Oswald gave a quick mocking snort. „So god is dead after all, huh?“ And if not he would kill god someday for making him suffer his whole life, for giving him one small flickering flame and taking it away from him again in such a cruel way after so many years of hopeful waiting. His eyes burned already from the tears which started to build up. „That was a mistake, my love.“ Oswald got off the car and followed them into the building.

His leg hurt even more than ever. But the pain was nothing compared to the pain his heart and soul endured that moment. He felt like he lost everything. Even his sanity. For a short moment only, though. He was obsessed with the idea of being with her. That day back then wasn’t simply an ordinary day. It was fate. She was made for him and he will have her. Freely or by force. It didn’t matter to him. No one would take her away from him. No one!

Standing in front of her apartment door, he could hear their laughter. Oswald smiled, his whole expression got lunatic. He took out his pocket knife. He broke in before. He could do it at any time again. „I will get you back. At any cost.“


	5. The Infection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David left you quite unsatisfied... After he is gone, Oswald sneaks into your apartment once more.  
> What will happen?

_Warning: This chapter contains adult situations, violence_

**Chapter 4: The Infection**

Oswald was in front of her apartment door. His hands trembled with fury. How could she?! The rage in his heart turned into fear and in eventually into emptiness. He lowered his knife and put it back in his jacket pocket. „I can’t.“ With her frightened eyes in his mind he decided to give up for now. He couldn’t stand her scared expression once more. Not now.

His fist hit the wall. „Damn it! Damn you!“ His tears burnt even more in his eyes. Torn between what to do, Oswald heard somebody. „Trouble in Paradise, young man?“ It was Mrs. Sullivan in her evening coat. Very fast he put back his stoic face. „Isn’t it a bit too late for a nice lady like you to be awake?“ „If you mean old instead of nice, then let me tell you, you are as old as you feel. And I feel quite young. By the way, how can anyone sleep when you are making such noise. Leave the poor wall alone.“ He gave her a feigned smile. „True. Pardon me, please. I will go now. I bid a good night.“ As he was about to go, Mrs. Sullivan, still assuming Oswald was _________’s boyfriend, said to him, „I don’t know what happened, but everything will be alright. Sometimes a girl’s heart needs some time to discover the truth about how she really feels.“

„Oh, this old lady must think we had and argument,“ Oswald thought amused. But one thing encouraged him. „Sometimes a girl’s heart needs some time to discover the truth about how she really feels.“ He gave her a respectful nod and left.

Oswald breathed in the clear night air. Heartened he put out his knife once more, stroking it's blade fondly. „I will help her to realize very quickly what she really feels.“ He looked up to the window of her apartment. „But first I have to get rid of him.“

*****

David and me laughed. His compliments and kisses were balm for my soul. Between kisses we reached my bedroom. Eagerly we took off each other's clothes. After he put on a protection I felt him already inside of me. But… Wasn’t it supposed to feel good? What I felt was… nothing.

My initial passion and excitement floated into nothingness from one second to the other. As soon as it started it was over already. He rolled off of me, caught his breath and stood up. Putting on his clothes, he talked to me. „I am sorry, have to go now,“ he said in his Scottish accent. „I will call you.“ David kissed my cheek before he left, leaving the bedroom door ajar. „You stupid ass, you don’t even have my phone number,“ I murmured.

*****

The man with the reddish hair lit up a cigarette and headed home. He called his friend. „Hey, pal! David speaking!“ David didn’t realize that Oswald was following him out of the blue. The Scottish man stopped for a short time to stub out his cigarette with his feet. „Haha, yeah! Got another score!“ he cackled. For the first time he took notice of Oswald, who kept a wary eye on him. The weak street lamps gave Oswald a wraithlike look with his dark clothes and pale skin. „Wait a minute, George.“ David snubbed at his follower. „Got any problem?“

Oswald didn’t move a single bit. He just stood there and stared at his `rival`. The Scot got annoyed. „Piss off, man.“ He averted his gaze from Oswald and talked to his friend again. „Sorry, bud. Just some freak I had to teach a lesson.“ Oswald came closer. David laughed. „Oh yes, Gotham if full of weird people, isn’t it? Haha.“

Oswald took a step.

David’s laughter impaled his ear.

Another step.

„What a jerk.“

Another step.

All the insults he suffered in past came up. _„Hahaha, moron!“_ _„You twit.“_ _„Creep.“_ _„Learn how to walk properly before you talk to me, Penguin!“_ _„You will never amount to much.“_ _„Hahaha, look at him!“_

In his mind's eye, Oswald saw both of them kissing again. Laughing. Dancing.

Only one more step.

Oswald was right behind the redhead. David, who suddenly opened widely his eyes, turned around. One more time he felt a stinging pain, in his stomach now. Another one in his chest. Not understanding what was happening, David watched Oswald, a devilish grin on his face, and then he looked down to his body. Oswald’s knife plunged once more into David’s flesh. The blade was twisting inside of him. His cell phone fell to the ground.

David’s friend’s voice could be barely heard. „David? Hello? What’s wrong? Answer!“ Numb with fear and shock, the victim was unable to speak. „Who’s teaching whom a lesson?“ Oswald asked, giggling ill-natured. The warm blood dropped from the knife’s blade. A red foam came up of David’s mouth. One stab followed the next one. The victim wanted to clutch on Oswald’s coat, but he slowly slumped down. Oswald watched the life draining away in David’s eyes, his dying sounds lapsed into silence. Only the clitter of crickets was audible anymore.

„I am not a freak,“ Oswald whispered into the body’s ear. He looked up to the window again. The lights were still on. „Time to stop by, my love.“

*****

David was gone. I was alone. Feeling unbelievably tired and cold, I was still naked but too tired to put some clothes on, I waited for sleep to come. I closed my eyes. It didn’t take long until his face took shape in front of me. Although his eyes were cold as ice, I felt a warm and strange sting in my belly, gradually creeping through my blood vessels, polluting my heart slowly, like a disease. This time I didn’t open my eyes. I let it happen. It was bizarre, but I wanted to see him a while longer, wanted to feel his hand touching my wrist again, wanted him to touch more than my wrist. It didn’t matter that he was only existing in my head right now.

What was wrong with me?! Why he made me feel this way? He caused me pain, he was threatening. He was even not very attractive with his average height, his crooked nose and stained teeth, yet… Now he was giving me this odd sweet pleasure without being even here. The imagination of him gently touching me was more fulfilling than having David, a man of flesh and blood, with me. My cheeks flushed, my body trembled, as well as my hands. He imbued me. Gradually this heated tingling feeling wandered down my body, between my legs.

In my mind he was with me now, touched me from my toe up to my breasts, neck and face. My breath became heavier, I started to writhe on my bed, squeezing my thighs hard together. In my fantasy he would grasp my hips, bend down to kiss my lips, my neck, my breasts, taking my nipples into his mouth. A small moan escaped my lips. It was impossible for me to hold back, I couldn’t ignore the aching need pulsating between my legs any longer. Pushing away the blanket first, because I felt too hot, I opened my legs and let my hand disappear between them.

I started to rub my throbbing pearl, thinking it was him doing it. My own whimper reached my ear. What would he think if he hears me like that? Would he like this sound? Would he like to touch me? Kiss me? Feel me? The torturous wanting of him filling me got maddening. Why? I didn’t know him at all. Why he had such a power over me? I was in a dream, swiftly floating away in a world of desirousness. My lascivious noises became louder. Desperately I wanted him to be with me. „Oswald,“ I breathed hoarsely. I was sure this feeling was nothing compared to what pleasure his hands could bring me. What made me think like this? I didn’t know. Was I sick? I didn’t care. I moved my hips to increase the pressure on my jewel, squeezed my breasts, pinched my nipples. Always pretending Oswald did these wonderful things to me.

I wanted him. So much I wanted him now.

*****

Oswald knocked on her door, but didn’t get any response. Another try. Did she fall asleep? That was fine with him. He would simply invite himself as he did once. He attempted to enter as cautious as possible. He didn’t perceive any sound until…

Soft moans and whimpers kissed his ears. Lovely sounds he listened for the first time. He followed this ambrosial melody. It was enchanting, a siren’s voice, luring him into the depths of his own ruin.

He was able to take a peek through the partly open door. There she lay on her bed, like the goddess of love, beauty and lust herself, praying for her own salvation. The alluring sight she was giving him made him gasp. Oswald held back the urge to barge in and subdue her. A task almost impossible to master. Her honey-sweet call was too tempting. He couldn’t remember hearing and seeing something so beautiful before. Would she ever make this sweet chant for him, he wondered. Never before a woman wriggled underneath him and never before a woman screamed out in pleasure because of him. What wouldn’t he give for it would be him giving her this bittersweet torture. Whom was she thinking about? He wished profoundly she was imagining him, but it seemed impossible for Oswald. She hated him after all, didn’t she?

He watched her as she began to penetrate herself, using her natural lube to glide easier in and out of herself. His own arousal pressed painfully against his trousers. Visualizing it was his masculinity that plunged inside of her, instead of her fingers, Oswald bit his finger to deafen his groan. The intruder closed his eyes. „Take her. It’s so easy.“ „No!“ „Defile her! She can’t defend herself!“ „NO!“ The voice in his head made it more hard for him. It was true, it was so easy…

No! No! NO!

He had to go before he would do something he might regret. He was a murderer, yes, but no rapist. He would hate himself forever.

Oswald couldn’t hear it anymore when she climaxed with his name on her lips…

*****

As fast as possible Oswald headed home. Permanently he saw her in front of his eyes. He couldn’t delete these images anymore, didn’t want to erase them. Too lovely and sweet they infected his mind.

Lightheaded and with trembling knees he accessed his home. Gladly his mother was asleep already. He rushed into his room. „I still need a small darkroom in here,“ he thought. Ah! The camera! He was sure he wouldn’t need it when he was about to visit her earlier, that's why he didn't take it with him. Whatever! These heavenly pictures were etched into his mind.

The vibrant pain of his member was still present. Removing his clothes, expect his underpants, he sat on the edge of his bed. He recalled what just happened. Was it the right decision to just walk away? Oh, all the things he could have done with her… to her…

Oswald lay on his back and did his best to relax. „You need to sleep. Sleep. Just sleep.“ he said to himself. But how would he be able to ignore the feelings he had? Breathing in deeply in and out, he tried to calm himself. To no avail. Her beautiful naked body, the way she touched herself…

Steadily he saw it in front of his eyes, no matter if they were open or closed. „_______,“ he clenched his hands into fists, grabbing the bed sheet so firmly that his knuckles hurt and got white. She really grew up...

He bit his lip. He couldn’t ignore his arousal any longer. He wouldn't find any sleep as long he didn't find release. Quickly he got rid of his shorts, freeing his erection. He lay back on his back, swallowing hard. Making a fist around his hard dick, he closed his eyes and started to stroke up and down in a steady pace.

He opened his eyes again and saw her approaching him, like a ghostly appearance, a soft warm breeze, only here to free him from his loneliness.

In his imagination she smiled at him, crawled into his bed, touched his thighs. She sat on top of him, her hands on his chest now. Though she just a sweet dream, he had to gasp as he saw her glorious naked body. He wished so much for her to be real.

His free hand grabbed for his balls, holding them in a light but firm grip, caressing them. His moans filled the room as he pretended it was her who did all these wonderful things to him.

„___________,“ he said huskily under his breathe, cupping his glans with his palm, softly squeezing before pushing his hand up and down again in a twisting manner. She kissed him, licked his neck and licked her way down to his nipples, gently biting them. How must this feel like? Just thinking about it made him aching with need.

„Oh god, yes,“ he breathed, watching her positioning herself on top of him, teasing him with her entrance.

She would take him in, move up and down. How good must it feel having her tight and steamy wet walls around his member… He could only imagine it.

So badly he wanted to see her body moving up and down on top of him, wanted to watch her beautiful perfect breasts bounce in ecstasy for him.

He wished to dig his fingers deeply into her hidden paradise while tasting your sweet dripping sticky candy. Oswald’s pants got heavier. His hand moved faster.

So many different scenarios he was thinking of... How did she taste? How did she feel like? How would it feel like for her to caress his body, kissing and licking every inch of his skin? As much as he wanted to dominate her, he also loved the idea of her riding him, loved the idea of her being the one in charge.

His noises of pleasure got unruly. Oswald desperately tried to touch her body, the soft flesh of her breasts, but the only thing he grabbed was air. He gnarled in disappointment, almost cried. "Why aren't you here with me? Why aren't you real?"

Oswald moved his hips, almost feeling pumping inside of her deeper, faster, stronger. Ignoring the pain in his leg, he shut his eyes tight, breathed rapidly and shuddered as he felt his orgasm overpowering him. He wanted her to take all of him in, wanted to spill himself into her moist folds.

_Why aren't you real? Why aren't you real?!_

It took some time for him to recover. Oswald hated to admit it, but his appetite wasn’t assuaged at all. On the contrary. It grew bigger. He stood up to clean his body, a sudden image of his peak on her naked body crossed his mind. He grinned. "Soon," he whispered.

Oswald looked outside of the window and into the cold night. His head leaned against the window, his hand touched the cold glass. Oswald watched his reflection, his cheeks were still flushed. He rose his other hand to touch the wound on his cheek. Strangely enough, he liked it. It was a proof that you touched him once. He didn’t feel confident about being able to contain himself next time when he saw her.

„I really can’t promise it, my sweet little dove. I can't promise.“

*****

With a hungover I woke up. Oh, shit! It was already afternoon! Outraged I fell from my bed and tangled up in my blanket. My boss wouldn’t be happy about my delay. Okay, actually it was more than a delay since I should have been at work for at least three hours. „No, no, no, no, no!“ I was totally stressed while I prepared myself.

My worst fears came true. I received my pink slip. „Mr. Duncan, please! It will never happen again!“ He looked at me with his pop eyes. „You see, Ms. _ _ _ _ _, I don’t have any use for people who prefer to loaf around instead of working hard. It’s easy to replace you, so spare your energy for finding another job. And take it seriously next time.“ „Please! I need this job, I-„ „I am not interested in your life story. You know where the exit is.“

I had the urgent necessity to punch into his piggy-like face. Before I left his office I turned around once more. „No wonder your wife had the desire to fuck Oliver. Nobody wants to bang a pig.“ Oliver was a bartender, like me, and immensely attractive. As a matter of fact I heard him and Mrs. Duncan having some fun once. Letting my former boss know this was kind of a parting token. The expression on his face was more than a gratification for me.

Sarah ran after me. „Oh, fuck, did he really fire you?“ I shrugged. It was my own fault and besides, it was maybe it was the best thing that could happen to me. Maybe not, but I had to think like this or otherwise I would have freaked out. My erstwhile co worker changed the topic. „And? How was it with David? Was he good?“ I rolled my eyes. „Oh yes. Guess what! He managed almost two minutes! Isn’t that awesome?“ „Oh, dear. Well, to be honest, my adventure didn’t last long either.“

Both of us exploded with laughter. I raised my fist. „Someday. Someday we will find our prince. A prince on his white horse and he will lead us to his shiny castle. And we all will live happily ever after.“ Sarah clapped her hands. „Thank you for giving me hope again. Ah, but what are you doing now?“ „Getting a new job would be a good start,“ I answered. Sarah suggested to visit her this evening, watching some movies or just gossiping. I appreciated her concern, but I told her to think about it. Since I had a, let’s say, day off, I decided to go to the police department. Something I wanted to do for a very long time anyhow. I had to concentrate on my search for my brother again.

After a quick meal I set out for my goal. I was rather surprised. Not all policemen seemed to be lazy asses. Some of them even looked quite busy. So, Gordon. Where was Gordon? I tapped the shoulders of a tall and slim guy. „Ehrm, excuse me?“ The man turned around with a huge smile on his face. He wore glasses and I thought they fit him well and made him look very smart. „Yes?“ He took a sip from his cup, a question mark on it. „Uhm, can you tell me where I can find a guy named Gordon?“ „And you are?“ he wanted to know. „Oh, sorry. My name is __________. A pleasure to meet you, Mr…?“ „Nygma. Edward Nygma. Nice to meet you, too.“ After an awkward pause I asked him, „So, can you help me to find Detective Gordon?“ This Edward guy grinned at me. „Is the Pope Catholic?“ He saw my puzzled expression and continued speaking, „Course can do. Just a second, please.“ With that he walked off. Uh, what a strange dude. But cute. Somehow cute. He appeared to be very friendly.

It didn’t take long until the man I was searching for showed up. It was really the guy I met not long time ago. We shook hands. „Detective Gordon,“ I greeted him. He nodded at me. „How can I help Ms. ________?“ Many policeman gazed at him in a strange manner. I wondered why. As if he was out of place. Not paying much more attention to it, I explained my situation. That I was in search of my brother and I told him about the rumors that he died, but no one was able to tell me whether it was true or not or nobody wanted to tell me. Nobody wanted to help me.

Detective Gordon was very friendly. He searched for informations on his computer, but my brother’s name wasn’t registered anywhere. It was as if he never existed. „What am I supposed to do?“ I was really distressed. His eyes were pitiful locked on me. I knew he felt sorry for not being a big help. „I am afraid, no body, no murder. And I couldn’t find any information. Not yet.“ He told me there was a gunfire in a restaurant not long time ago, but all victims were identified. My brother was none of them. „Is there nothing I can do?“ I started to cry. Gordon thought for a while. He had many other cases to solve, I knew this. „Let’s go to the sketch artist. Tell him what you remember about your brother. I will see what I can do.“ He tried hard to soothe me and I appreciated it. I took is offer. It was better than nothing. Gordon touched my shoulders. „I will do my best. As long as there is no body, there is still hope. Leave your phone number here. I will call you as soon as I know something“ „Thank you, Detective Gordon.“

He smiled at me. We said goodbye and with mixed feelings I left. I hoped he was really worth my trust. He looked reliable, but you never knew. I closed the big entrance door behind me. There was nothing more I could do for now. I bolstered myself up. „Everything will be okay.“ On my way downstairs, some strange looking people came towards me. Two girls, one asian and one dark-skinned woman, wearing all black clothes. The third one was a bald man, actually he even had no eyebrows and…no eyelashes? His gaze made my blood run cold. He looked very menacing. Just what the hell was he doing here? We stared at each other for a while. He smiled at me in a very disturbing way. Gotham was really full of scary people. I needed to go away. Promptly.

Some time later I was at my favorite coffee shop, examining today’s newspaper. _„The Purifier stroke again!“_ I read the article. Some maniac set buildings on fire. He wrote a letter to the police, claiming he was only delivering the purgatory to purify the lost souls in Gotham. He wanted the citizens of Gotham to they find salvation. „How sick can somebody be?“ Was the whole city insane?

I turned over to the job offers. „Searching a nurse. No. Hm, searching a bar girl at the Foxglove?“ I had no good feeling about this, so I also skipped that one. „Ah, that one was interesting! _We’re looking for a barkeeper (male/female). The Italian restaurant Bamonte’s offers a good payment and a familiar atmosphere…_  That sounded good enough. And I liked Italian food. I had no time to waste! I needed a new job as soon as possible, that’s why I called a cab and went there straight away.

I checked my face in my pocket mirror. I didn’t look as bad as I thought. „Things will work out,“ I convinced myself. „Phew! Take a deep breath. Put on your sweetest smile! I need this job!“ And introducing myself in person makes a good impression perhaps. I had nothing to lose! I entered Bamonte’s. It looked quite nice. I could get used to work here. I talked to a employee. „Excuse me, I am interested in the vacant job as a barkeeper. To whom I can apply to?“ The waiter responded kindly, „Please wait a second, Miss. Sadly Maroni isn’t here at the moment, but our restaurant mangager, Mr. Cobblepot, is. He might receive you. Excuse me, what was your name again?“

„Forgive me, my name is____________. Thanks for your help.“ „My pleasure, Ms. __________,“ he smirked. I didn’t have to wait for a long time. „Please this way, Miss _______. Mr. Cobblepot is willing to meet you.“ I followed the man from before. I was pretty nervous. Already an interview?! However… Cobblepot… Hmm… I felt like I heard this name before, but where and when? Ah, whatever! Alright! I knew I was good. The only thing I had to do was to persuade this Cobblepot that I was the right choice for this job. Easy as pie! „Through this door, please.“ The staff member wished me good luck before he left. I knocked at the door. „Please enter,“ I heard someone say. This voice… I shook my head. No way, this was simply impossible.

I opened the door, went into the room and closed it again. „Greetings, Mr. Cobblepot. I-“ My smile faded when I saw who was standing in front of me. A mischievous smile plastered his face.. „Greetings, my little dove. It’s a small world, isn’t it?“


	6. My Boss, Mr. Cobblepot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An embarrassing job interview with Oswald, Oswald becomes your boss, he even follows you into the changing room (what an ass!).. Good luck, girl!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say thank you to EVERYONE who left a comment and gave Kudos. I am very happy about it and I hope my story will entertain you further on.

**Chapter 5: My Boss, Mr. Cobblepot**

„Please take a seat, Ms. _________,“ Cobblepot said, all formal at once. Faltering, I stepped closer to the chair he was pointing at. I touched the back of the chair and reconsidered what to do. Turn around and run away? Acting like everything was okay? My _dirty movie_ of him last night appeared in front of my eyes and I felt how blood surged to my face. „Is something wrong?“ he wanted to know. „Ehrm, I-“ Jeez, why was it so hard to think?

„Now sit down already. I don’t have all day.“ Taking a deep breath, I told him, „I am sorry, Mr. Cobblepot. This might not be such a good idea. I better leave.“ The whole time I didn’t dare to look into his eyes. I moved to the door. As I was about to open it, Oswald began to speak. „I guarantee you, it isn’t a good idea at all to leave now. You are searching for a job, aren’t you? I just have to make some calls and I promise to you that you will never find a job in Gotham again.“ I couldn’t see the expression on his face, but I nearly felt his priggish smile boring through my rear. Whispering, but loud enough so I could hear it, he added, „And you won’t escape from me this time.“

It took me some to realize the situation I was in. Did he really have so much power? Could he destroy all my chances to get a new job by just doing some calls? „Ms. __________?“ What should I do? Believe him? Not believe him? My brain worked flat out. My breath came in short strokes, sweat drops ran down my forehead, my heart almost exploded. This decision would change my life. Positively or negatively. I knew it. I felt it.

„Ms._________!“ he barked, making me snap out of my thoughts. For the first time I looked directly at his face. Before I knew what I was doing I sat on the chair. I concentrated on the scent of wood and perfume - ginger and a hint of grapefruit - and the scent of rich and expensive cigars to calm myself. „Thought so,“ Cobblepot snorted scornfully. I tried to stand his burning gaze, but I failed. Scanning the room, I eyed up some pictures. They showed a man who looked rather familiar to me. Where did I see this man before?

Oswald circled around me. „Well, Ms. __________,“ he started. I stopped listening to him. For the first time I took notice of his faltering walk. What happened to him? Was his leg permanently damaged?

He stood beside me, looking outside of the window. The window was open, a breeze touched my face and cooled me down. My eyes wandered to the silhouette of his face. Especially his pointy nose stood out. His lips moved, but still none of his words reached my ears. „He looks like a bird somehow,“ I thought. I watched the bandage on his cheek. Underneath lay the wound I caused. I felt a bit sorry. I wondered if it was painful for him. With his hands crossed behind his back and his fixed straight gaze he looked like a teacher, lecturing his student. „Nevertheless, I have to say-“ He stopped. Opening and closing his eyes quickly in a row, he asked me, “Is something wrong? Did you even listen to one single word I just said?“ The sudden turn of his head startled me. „E-Excuse me, Mr. Cobblepot.“ A grin appeared on his face. „Is there a reason you stared at me?“ I opened my mouth to respond something. Nothing more than stammering escaped my lips. Oswald laughed at me. „My dear, if you want this job you need the ability of talking. You know how to talk? Moving your mouth, verbalize your thoughts, using your voice? I remember you can do it. Even quite well… and loud.“ I just looked at him.  

„Anyway,“ Oswald headed towards the black executive chair behind the big mahogany desk and sat down, „let’s begin with your interview, shall we?“ He took a piece of paper and a quite expensive looking ball pen. „So, first of all. Full name and age?“ I answered. „Where did you work before?“ I wondered if he was able to hear my heartbeat as I felt like whole Gotham was able to hear it. „And why are you searching for a new job now? You quit or got dismissed?“ I didn’t answer him straight away. He looked up at me. „So?“ „I am afraid I lost my job,“ I said honestly. „Mhm,“ was his only reply. The sound of the metal ball gliding over the piece of paper made me crazy.

„And why you lost it?“ „I-It was my fault.“ „How so?“ I had to be honest, he would see through my lies. There was no chance to fool him. I was certain. „I came too late, but I swear, usually I always come in time, usually even very early… quickly.“ A short break. „I mean to work! I mean-“ What was I babbling about? Why couldn’t I just shut my trap? It even got worse. „I come very quickly when I am needed. I mean when my boss needs me. I mean-“ Holy crap, just shut the fuck up you stupid girl! My sudden awkward jabber entertained him greatly. Oswald raised his hand to stop me. He leaned into the chair, pressed his lips together and let his head rest in his palm. Amused he iterating tapped his cheek with his fingertips. „I see. And why have you been too late?“ „I just couldn’t find sleep last night. I know it’s no excuse, but…“ Cobblepot bent forward, his hands clasped, giving him all the bossy look. He raised his eyebrows, „Did something, or someone perhaps, sidetracked you last night?“ Oswald shrugged. „Maybe you even kept yourself from sleeping?

I held my breath, my eyes grew big. I didn’t want to know how red my face was, but it burned so hot, I was sure you could fry an egg sunny side up on my forehead. Did he know something? Did he… see me?! Don’t make an exhibition of yourself, girl! If he really was in my apartment and saw me doing this, then… then… he would have done something, wouldn’t he? I shook my head barely noticeable. I was thinking too much. He asked me a normal question. No insinuation.

******

He didn’t let her answer. „I hope you know I won’t tolerate unpunctuality, Ms. _______. Alright, next question. Since you arrived too late at your workplace. Maybe you didn’t enjoy your former employment?“ He licked his lips. „Are you hard to please, Ms. ________?“ Oswald had difficulty to keep his pokerface. A waggish smile of him would have revealed the truth, without any doubt. He loved seeing her struggling with his ambiguously questions. „Uhm, I-“ The door opened and a rather daunting big man entered the room. The man from the pictures. Oswald almost fell off the chair. Quickly he let the piece of paper disappear in his jacket pocket.

*******

„Oh please, Penguin. Make yourself comfortable in my chair,“ Maroni said in a caustic manner. „Please forgive me, Don Maroni.“ Don Maroni? Don Maroni! It finally dawned to me. During my research I got to know this guy was controlling the drug traffic. For sure he knew something about my brother… IF my brother really had something to do with drugs. I still didn’t want to believe it, but I had to grasp this opportunity. And how did he call Oswald? Penguin? I had to grin. Fits him somehow, with the way he walked and his looks. Oswald must have noticed my smile, because his eyes threw thousands of sharp daggers at me. Did he hate this nickname?

„And who is this?“ I stood up and introduced myself to the Don, telling him that I wanted to work here. Maroni walked next to Oswald and clapped him on his back, „You had the pleasure already, Penguin.“ „Not yet,“ Oswald thought. „So, what do you think of her? You know I trust your judgement. Should we give her a chance?“

*******

„Please! I’d do anything to get a chance!“ Both gave her an astonished look. Somehow she hated herself for saying this, even more after she saw Penguin’s wide smirk. „I think we should give her a chance. She seems to be very eager about getting this job. I like this.“ Maroni nodded in agreement. „Delicious. I could need a drink now anyway. Would you mind showing us your talent?“ „I wouldn’t mind her showing me her talents,“ flashed across Oswald’s mind. Maroni eyeballed Cobblepot again. „What about you, Penguin? Want one too?“ „I’d love to. How about a Rossini?“ Another cunning hint, since Rossini was made with strawberry puree. „Penguin, isn’t it a bit rude to say what you want before the Don did?“ Oswald's sharp glance hit her. Did she just really dare to embarrass him? The big man laughed and pointed at the woman. „Ah, I like her. She knows how to talk. Look at her, Penguin, she’s got some guts. Make some Martini for me.“ Maybe it was a test if she really could make some drinks? Anyway, it didn’t matter. She knew she was good at it. „Alright, Penguin will give you some work clothes. You can start immediately. I will wait for you at the bar.“

Silence filled the room after the Don exited. She didn’t feel so confident anymore with Sal, as Maroni was also called, gone. And Oswald’s dark glare didn’t contribute to her easing at all. „Come. With. Me.“ The cracked sound of his voice was icy and didn’t tolerate any protest. They arrived the changing room. Oswald showed her where to find the clothes she needed. „Choose your size.“ She did. With the clothes in her hands they looked at each other.

„What are you waiting for?“ „Ehrm, you are still here, Oswald.“ „At Bamonte’s, I am Mr. Cobblepot for you. Not Penguin nor Oswald. I am your boss and you call me Mr. Cobblepot. Have I made myself clear?“ „Don Maroni is my boss!“ He came dangerously near, his lips touched almost hers. „I am your boss when we are alone. You do as I say.“ She wanted to punch him into his face. What a haughty scumbag! Her fiery eyes met his satisfied ones. „Don’t let Maroni wait. You know, you always should finish your business… quickly,“ Oswald grinned devilishly. Again she wondered if he actually watched her the night before. But if so, than why didn’t he try to approach her? It sounded weird, but… Jeez, did she actually really hoped that he would have done something with her? Her own confusion made her angry. This sudden changes of her feelings lately confused her greatly, distracted her from her original goal - finding her brother.

„You are so disgusting,“ _________ said through clenched teeth. „You better watch your mouth, Miss.“ „Why you can’t leave the room or at least turn around? Mr. Cobblepot?“ she asked, emphasizing the last words. „You don’t like me, I know that. You showed me. Who knows what else you are capable of,“ he explained himself while touching his jowl. „It’s more safe for me to keep you in my visual field. Now change your clothes. Maroni doesn’t like to wait. Neither do I by the way.“

He stepped one step back to give her the space she needed for changing her clothes. Clearing her throat, she put down the work clothes and started to undress, piece by piece. Oswald couldn’t keep his eyes off of her. She revealed her white bra, the lace overlay added a quite sensual character. He only could conjecture her hard nipples underneath the smooth textile. Her medium rise panty had a lace waistline, her most intimate part was covered, but he remembered all too well. He felt this warm tingle in his loins again. The same warm feeling he experienced the night before.

There she stood now, only with her underwear on. _________ didn’t allow herself look at him. She had no idea about how drunk he felt by only watching her. The female curves of her body, the color of her skin, her bright eyes, her kissable lips… No, she really wasn’t that innocent girl from that day anymore.

******

I stood in front of him, felt his eyes scanning me. I didn’t move, I didn’t want to move. Somehow… I enjoyed him looking at me and curiously, the idea of he really watched me the night before turned me on in an odd manner. I felt so twisted, loathsome. It just felt wrong. Thrilling. Exciting. Stimulating. Forbidden. Oswald’s gaze stayed neutral. I had no idea what he thought. Did he like what he saw? Or wasn’t my body appealing to him? Was he even thinking about me in that way? My body shook. Because of cold or anticipation, I didn’t know. „Are you gonna stay there like this forever? Go on, take your clothes on. You’ll catch a cold,“ I heard Penguin telling me. As good as possible I tried to hide my disappointment. Didn’t he get any feelings from watching me in my underwear? I wouldn’t go so far and say I am a stunning or extraordinary beauty, but damn, neither I was a pug-ugly old hag.

Two adults, alone, the girl half naked and defenseless and nothing happened? Are you kidding me?! Oswald’s patience was overused. „Well, I could drag you out like this too, of course. No doubt, it would help you get some extra tip. Maybe even Maroni would appreciate it.“ „Make me!“ I hissed at him.

******

He chuckled, lifting his chin. „You want me to force you?“ Oswald closed his eyes. Scenes of pushing her to the ground, against the wall, violating her penetrated his head. He took a sharp breath, thinking, „I could force you in so many ways.“ Both of them startled as they heard a knock on the door. The voice of a staff member shoved through the closed door. „Don Maroni wants to know if everything is alright.“ „Almost finished,“ Penguin replied. „Now, would you be so kind, Ms. _______?“ She had to comply. Swiftly she slipped into her new working clothes. The textures of the fabrics felt exquisite and expensive on her skin, completely different from her former work place. She had no time to check herself in the mirror, but she knew she looked like the classical bartender. White shirt, black vest, black trousers, even a black bow tie.

„Don’t you have anything to tie your hair up?“ The woman in front of him shook her head. „Do you want me to bring something for tying up next time?“ he asked. Reading his face was impossible. Different from his words, his face didn’t express any double entendre. Or did she just hope he was talking equivocal? „I-I…“ He loved to have this intimidating effect on her. „I hope you can at least use your mouth well, Miss.“ A short break. „Reply something! You stupid thing!“ she thought, desperate to give a saucy answer. But no word found it’s way out of her mouth. He smiled. „You know it’s essential for this job. People will talk with you. Now come.“

She followed him. The restaurant was pretty filled already. The smell of Italian cuisine made her stomach twist into knots. Oven fresh pizzas, topped with various kinds of cheese, white mushrooms, tomatoes and Italian salami. Pasta in all conceivable variations, dressed in all kinds of delicious sauces made her mouth watery. The desserts just waited to be eaten. Panna Cotta with caramel sauce and cold sauces made of berries, Tiramisù and the most tasty looking Gelato were served. ________’s stomach gurgled. „In future, don’t go to work with an empty stomach. It’s not healthy.“ He turned his head to look at her, smiling. „You need much energy here, especially when I am around.“ Again her heartbeat quickened.

Finally, they approached Maroni. „What took you two so long?“ he asked seriously. Shortly after, he grinned like he knew something. „Next time, do your workout during the break. Well, it’s her first day here. Maybe it was a good idea to alleviate some stress, so this time I forgive you.“ Like a proud father he patted Oswald’s cheek, the injured one. „Don Maroni,“ Oswald closed his eyes, trying to ignore the painful feeling the Don caused him, „I assure you we didn’t do anything.“ Sal almost seemed to be disappointed. „What, nothing? Always seize the chance, Penguin.“

A rather skinny man, who stood beside Maroni, chuckled flippant. Oswald darted a dark look at him. „What’s so funny, Frankie?“ Maroni asked. „I doubt he ever had a chance being with a woman.“ Oswald’s eyes grew even darker. They clearly despised each other. The skinny man added, „And with all respect, Penguin, I can’t imagine a beautiful woman like her would freely lay a finger on you.“ Intensely he observed the new female barkeeper. „My name is Frankie Carbone. A pleasure.“

Don Maroni, still sitting on a bar chair, bent forward and grinned tauntingly. „Is that true? My little monkey never got laid?“ That was a turn Oswald didn’t expect at all. His eyes twitched, his face got redder than a cherry. He tried to hide his nervousness by a insecure laughter. „Ah, well-“ „Nevermind,“ Sal interrupted this awkward situation. „Now, sweetheart, I am still waiting for my Martini. Frankie, you want something?“ „I wouldn’t mind some Pinky Pussy.“ Only Oswald was fully aware of what Frankie really meant. If looks could kill…

Sal’s attention was focused on the restaurant manager again. „Penguin? Still want your Rossini?“ „Yes, Don Maroni,“ he answered, still focusing Frankie. „Alright, sweetie. You heard us.“

******

Preparing the desired drinks, I collected my thoughts. I was quite puzzled about this circumstances. On one side Maroni seemed to be fond of Oswald, otherwise he talked to him in a very disrespectful manner. Another question plopped into my mind. Did this guy really never…? Unimaginable. Oswald, a virgin? And yet… His reaction after Maroni asked him was quite interesting. I served the drinks and everyone took a sip. Anxious I waited for their reaction. Don Maroni was the first who spoke. „So guys, what do you think? Penguin?“ „It’s delicious. She did a good job.“ He meant it and it made me really happy.

The Don licked his lips, „You know, it’s not so easy to mix the Martini the way I like it. But I must say, you really did a good job. Clean and classical. Frankie?“ „I also think she did very well.“ With a smug smile he focused on Oswald. „You want to give it a try, Penguin? It’s maybe your only chance to taste a Pink Pussy.“

That was enough! His filthy remarks made me really sick! „Oh yes, but when Penguin made some nasty hints to you enjoyed it“ „Shut up, who cares?!“ „He is as obscene as this Frankie, perhaps even more!“ „I said, who cares? Shut up already!“ I forced myself to stop the awkward dialogue in my head.

I really felt sorry for Oswald. Recalling Carbone’s comment, I had to make my own snippy remark. I couldn’t hold back. „Mr. Carbone, do you know the phrase _A gentleman never tells?_ I am certain Mr. Cobblepot made his experience already, he just know how to be discreet.“ They all looked at me, Oswald rather surprised, Maroni beyond amused and Frankie with a _Shut up bitch_ like gaze. The unappealing man didn’t want to take this. „Might be true. But there is no chance he has as much experience as me.“ Maroni and Frankie watched me once more, waiting for my answer. Oswald’s eyes were glued on the ground. „The thing is this, Mr. Carbone, Mr. Cobblepot doesn’t need the services of a professional. That’s why he doesn't have so much experience as you.“

Frankie’s pale face satisfied me. The Don grinned even more and I could see a small smile on Oswald’s face. Maroni’s head bobbed up and down, „I really like her. She has some sharp tongue.“ Frankie huffed angrily, while Maroni tapped his shoulders. „Chin up, Frankie.“ He checked the time on his wristwatch and looked at me again. „Okay, you will work here tonight to see if you really fit in here. But I have a good feeling.“ Maroni whistled. „Hey, Johnny!“ A bartender showed up. „Show this pretty lady everything. She will work here tonight. Maybe she will become your new workmate.“  

Patting Frankie once more, Sal said, „Frankie, you come with me. I’ve some things to discuss with you.“ Maroni stood up and pointed alternately at me and Oswald. After work I want to see you in my office. Both of you.“ We nodded. „Yes, Don Maroni.“ It took a load off my mind after the Don and his _monkey_ were gone. Oswald, without even glancing at me, said, „We’ll see us later then. Good luck.“

I did surprisingly well for the first time here. The mood was complete different from the place I worked before. Here was the High Society of Gotham and at my former workplace were… well, people like me. Normal people. Some guests were pretty arrogant, others were quite kind and very generous. Johnny was patient and also very friendly. Often I found myself scanning the room for Oswald. When I found him I would quickly look in a different direction. I was afraid he would look back at me, seeing me watching him.

I let out a heavy sigh. All guests were gone, the bar was clean again. I felt satisfied, tired and sweaty. I was eager to go home and take a nice hot bath. But first things first. Maroni wanted to see me and Oswald. The latter approached me. „Done? Then let’s go.“ I followed him. Penguin didn’t smile nor glower. We didn’t exchange even one word on our way to Maroni’s office.

„Come in,“ a masculine voice reached our ears even before Oswald could make himself noticeable. We entered and Maroni offered us a seat. Oswald and me didn’t dare to talk. Sal’s palms faced each other, just the fingertips touching. „Now tell me, what’s going on between the two of you?“ Penguin let out a small laughter. „Excuse me?“ „You heard me. Are you friends? Lovers? A couple? Tell me. You took quite long in the changing room, and then she defended you very passionately. I doubt a stranger would do that. Especially for you,“ his head nodded at Oswald. „No offense, Penguin.“ I could see Oswald squeezing his own hands. Damn, he was really nervous. „Don Maroni, again you show your perspicacity. She is an old friend of mine, indeed. We met not long time ago again and she said she was looking for a job, so-“ „So you thought she could work here,“ Maroni finished for Oswald. „Kind of.“

Sal grinned and nodded rhythmically, but didn’t answer. „Please, Don Maroni. I would love to work for you. It would be an honor,“ I smooth-talked. „Well, and for Penguin. He will be your boss when I am not around,“ the Don pointed out. I glanced at Oswald. „Of course, for Mr. Cobblepot too,“ I forced myself to say. I detected a hint of a smirk on Oswald’s face. „Well then.“ Sal said, „Fine with me. I didn’t hear any complains.“ Maroni’s eyes wandered to Oswald. „Since Penguin brought you here he will be responsible for you,________. Your manner and mistakes will affect Penguin as well and vice versa. I don’t accept any trouble. And you know what? Since I am a nice guy, I will give you two the day off tomorrow. Celebrate together or do whatever you please. See you two the day after tomorrow. Same time.“

I opened my mouth to ask Maroni about my brother, but decided it was far too soon. I was sure Penguin was my trump card in finding him. Maybe I could convince Oswald to help me somehow. I would explain to him that I only had a very bad day the day back then and that I was sorry about my terrible behavior. I hoped that would be enough to make him work with me together. Being dismissed I headed towards the changing room. Thankfully the rooms for male and female were separated. Not many women worked here and they didn’t pay me much attention.

The last girl disappeared and I was alone. Almost finished changing in my everyday clothes I heard the squeaking sound of the door. Turning around I faced Oswald. „My god, my heart almost stopped beating,“ I breathed. The situation was a bit scary somehow. It was far past midnight, he just stood there in the weak light of the incandescent bulbs, not moving, only looking at me and saying absolutely nothing. His ice cold voice broke through the silence. „Why you want to work here so badly?“ „What do you mean? „I am not dumb. After seeing Maroni, you suddenly wanted to work here desperately. You literally begged him to give you a chance. Why? And you better say the truth. If you lie you will regret it.“

Damn! He would find out anyway. I explained him my situation and my hope in finding my brother with Maroni’s help. I took the risk and asked Penguin for his support. „Would you help me?“ He frowned. „Help? You? You want help from a _dipstick_ like me?“ Without thinking I said, „Please! I’ll give you anything you want! I-I mean…“ Too late. It was said already. Oswald sniggered. „I don’t think you have anything I want.“ He turned around and wanted to go. I ran after him and took his wrist. He faced me again, surprised by her desperate move. „Please! I am very sorry about what happened. It was wrong. Please.“ My begging convulsed and excited me at the same time. Did I really only want his help? Was I secretly hoping for more by saying _I’ll give you anything you want?_

„Please. Mr. Cobblepot. O-Oswald.“ I tried to speak to him at an emotional level, calling him by his forename. „Please, Oswald. Help me. I’ll give you anything you want.“ My voice was a mere whisper. I knew I repeated myself, but I couldn’t think anything else in this moment. „And what do you think you have I might want?“ he asked me. „I don’t know if it is something you want or desire.“ I looked to the ground, my hands shook, my lips trembled, my heart in my mouth.

He took my chin and lifted my head a little bit, so I had to look at him. His nose touched almost mine. Did I really want this? Did I want him? Did I want him to desire me? To take me? Yes. No. I didn’t know. He was cruel, unpredictable, even not particularly handsome. And still… there was something about him I couldn’t explain. Some dark appeal, a black whole, consuming everything and everyone around him. I was fascinated and nauseated of him equally. „What can you give me?“ Oswald asked once more. I looked directly into his eyes. His hypnotic stormy eyes.

„Me.“


	7. The Contract

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald agrees to help you in your search for your brother. Under certain conditions... And slowly you realize your feelings towards Penguin (or that you think...).

**Chapter 6: The Contract**

"You are a vain one, aren't you?" Oswald scoffed. "Things change, huh? When I tried to reach you, you rejected me in a rather uncivil manner. And now you are begging me for a favor, even offering yourself to me." Oswald touched her rear and pushed her close to him. Their bodies touched each other and the feeling of her breasts pressing against his chest made it hard for him to speak. If this was feeling so good already, how would it feel like to have her naked skin against his? He didn't intend to give in so quickly. He wanted to leave her in the lurch.

"As you can imagine, I grew a bit tired of you after your little slip," Oswald lied. "I defended you shortly before! Didn't I show my goodwill and that I am sorry?" the girl narrowed her eyes. Half-smiling, Oswald's only replay was, "I didn't ask for your kindly help." Penguin let go of her. In disbelief, she stared after him as he went to the exit. Without looking at her he gave in. "I will consider your proposal, however, you must understand I am not so keen on wasting my time with you anymore." Irate about this sudden twist she hissed at him. "You really never seize a opportunity, do you Penguin? Fine, stay a untouched virgin forever!" She heard his amused chuckle. "My dear, you really have to learn when it's better to stay silent. You won't get my support by mortifying me." Different from his words, Oswald welcomed her sudden outburst. It showed him how desperate she actually was. She was ready to do everything.

Oswald let one hand vanish in his jacket pocket. He clasped the piece of paper inside of it and stroked it almost tenderly with his thumb. He grinned to himself. Earlier on, he didn't make any notes of her answers during the interview. Instead, he already worked out some kind of agreement he would have loved to conclude with her. Oswald only daydreamed about to close a special deal whilst questioning her. Who would ever have thought that fortune would be on his side so extremely fast? This situation played into his cards.

"Meet me tomorrow, 1pm at Café Fiore. You know where it is?" Of course she knew, he was aware of it. It was the coffee shop he met her with her father. "Yes, I know," ________ affirmed. "Good. I will let you know my decision then." Oswald's head turned to the side. He tried to suppress a smile. "Be sure nobody and nothing will prevent you from sleeping this time. Be punctual." He was gone, and with him almost all of her hopes too.

*******

Why couldn't I hold my tongue? At least he would consider it. Or did he only pretend to? Perhaps it was his way of pay back? I couldn't blame him. My behavior towards him was dreadful. Would he really come the next day to meet me? What would his answer be? The only thing I could do was waiting. Wait and hope for the best. I arrived my home with a big headache. The windows were open, an unpleasant cold welcomed me, it hurt to breathe. Massaging my head, I decided to take a shower instead of a bath. As quick as possible I wanted to feel the softness of my bed and adjourn to the land of dreams.

Would he visit me in my nocturnal illusions? Wrapped in my blanket, the last thing I thought of was the moment of being so close to him. His face so close to mine…

The alarm of my timer torn me from my, sadly, dreamless sleep. 11am. I rolled to the left side and curled up. "Just a bit longer." Realizing I would meet Oswald today, my eyes shot open. In much less than two hours I had to be ready! And I still had to take a bath, prepare myself for this important meeting.

The steamy bubble water covered my skin and made me sigh in pleasure. It felt heavenly, but I had no time to relax and enjoy this moment of peace. My skin became soft, and soon my hair took the scent of vanilla and honey. After drying myself, I pampered my skin with a rich body lotion, it also smelled of vanilla and honey.

"What make-up should I choose? What should I wear?" I acted like going to a date and I was nervous like this. What was I’m hoping for? There was a possibility that he would’t show up. Pushing my bad thoughts aside I put on some eye shadow. Which kind of make-up did he like on women? Which clothing style did he prefer? Why did I care about it in the first place?

Alright, just do it! Usually, I only wore that kind of make-up when I went out to a night club, but I wanted to impress him. As for the clothes, I chose a collard self-tie bow chiffon blouse, black and white in color, and a black pleated short skirt. While putting on my stockings, I wondered if he'd like my choice of clothing. My hair fell curly over my shoulders. Only some accessories were missing.

Finished!

A last check in the mirror. "Yeah, that will do." I slipped into my velvet pumps, grabbed my purse and set off. My shoes made my hip jiggle from side to side. And that, in turn, made me feel sexy and confident. Did I want to be that for him? Fuck, yes, I wanted! He didn't show any sign of wanting me last night. I threw myself at him and he didn't do anything. I had to admit, that hurt my pride somehow. He wasn't the prettiest sight and I presented myself to him, and he refused me?! Oh dear, he was right... I was really cocky... Not a very attractive attribute for a girl. Aaaah, why was I so bloody nervous? In my mind I ran through the options.

He said yes: He would use me, my body. If he was really untouched, I could show him a thing or two. We could explore so many things together. I wasn't a virgin anymore, but the only sex I knew was the ordinary boring one. In and out, a few kiss here, a few kisses there. Yawn! I truly believed he could give me so much more exciting, so much more thrilling physical pleasure. He was someone who didn’t get satisfied with ordinary things. Maybe, I really would be the first girl who would give him that kind of pleasure. Deep in my heart I hoped it. With or without love, I didn't care. It would be without love, of course. Love is pure. Love is sweet and beautiful. My feeling for him was nothing like this. It was dirty, it was demanding, ugly. And there was no way he held pure feelings towards me. He woke something in me. Something I couldn't explain. A hunger, a craving I never experienced before. As sick as it sounded... I wanted him to use me. I wanted him to take me whenever he wished to, whenever he needed it. Wanted him to play with me. Wanted him to love me, hate me, anything.

"Just don't ignore me!" I begged mentally. Wanted him to take my senses, rip out my innermost being. I wanted to beat him up for his arrogance, what an asshole he could be! And I loved it! Wanted him to break me, even violate me. Because only this would set me free.

Where did this suddenly come from? What did he do to me? Out of the blue it hit me. Obsession. I was obsessed with him. He sparked off a fire in me I didn't know I was able to feel. All other men were just boring candy-asses compared to him. I was drowning already. Drowning in a whirl of wanting and the longing of being wanted. And I didn't want to get rescued.

But then... there was the second option: He would say no. All would end. Truly, I didn't want to think about this. I imagined how he would laugh at me, telling me how I ever could have thought that he really wanted me in that way. I had no idea how I would react. "Don't be stupid, he won't say no. HE would be the stupid one if he said no!“

I approached the Café. No sight of him. I went inside. He wasn't there either. Going outside again, I scanned the place for an empty table. I sat down and checked the time. Almost 1pm. Nervously, my eyes glided from one side to the other. What if he wouldn't show up for real?! _Be patient, girl._ And I waited. Every minute that passed felt like an hour. "Where are you? Please come," I whispered.

********

How decorous she waited for him. Oswald watched her from the distance. 1:20pm. She waited enough. Well-behaved, she didn't order anything yet. She waited for him. Oswald was rather pleased about this. He approached her and without any excuse he sat down. "Aren't you cold?" "What a charming way to greet someone!" she thought. "Aren't you hot?" the girl asked, examining all the layers of his clothes. He raised both eyebrows. Rapidly she continued, "Did you make your decision?" He snickered. "You don't want to waste any time, do you? Let's order something first." Observing the menu, Oswald asked her if she wanted any cake or pastry. He ordered a white coffee and raspberry cheesecake for her and a cup of tea for him. "Don't you want to eat anything?" Oswald shook his head. "I don't need anything. So now," he breathed loudly, "let's talk about business.“

Talk about business?! This only could mean one thing. Once more he made her heartbeat turn a somersault. "I accept your offer. I will support you in your search for your brother. But only if you accept my rules." Rules? ________ was elated. A sparkling fire stirred up in her. Not noticeably she bit her lip. "What rules?" Oswald only waited for this question. Moistening his lips, he fetched a piece of paper. "Read it and tell me if you agree." Line by line she went through the text. Oswald watched her closely. His chin rested between his thumb and index finger, the fingertip of his index finger between his teeth. Would she agree? God, let her accept his demands. "Don't worry. I don't expect so much from you," Oswald grinned, trying to sound not so nervous.

********

I read. Bla bla bla, the usual formal boring stuff. Ah, now it started to get interesting. Bla bla bla... following conditions:

1\. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ won't meet any other man, expect for Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. (His second name was Chesterfield?)  
2\. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ will meet with Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot, whenever he wants to, wherever he wants to.  
3\. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ will fulfill the wishes of Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot. Without questions. (Well, that sounded good to me!)  
4\. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ will always meet Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot with respect.  
5\. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ will never address Oswald Chesterfield Cobblepot with `Penguin`.  
6\. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ will accept the obligation of secrecy. The terms are valid until _________'s brother is found.

Bla bla bla.

"Short and to the point, indeed," I was thinking. Especially rule number two and three granted a great degree of freedom. I really wanted to know if he had some plans already. Oh my god, he could do so many things with me... The very idea of him on top of or behind me made me sweat. With a guilty conscience, I thought about how much I wished I wouldn't find my brother so quickly anymore... What was I thinking? I was torn apart. "Don't think about it now!" ran through my head. I knew it wasn't a very nice way of behaving, but I just needed to know! "Are you a virgin?" I looked up and right into his face, which showed the slightest touch of a pink color. "E-Excuse me?" I couldn't stop just there. "Did you ever had sex with a woman before?" Or maybe... I didn't want to think about it, but who knew? "With a man?" His face turned red.

"With... a man?" He shut his eyes tight. "It might disappoint you, but I prefer women,“ he stated as calm as possible. Disappoint me? Not at all! "So, are you a virgin?" "Does it matter?!" "Are you?" "Persistent thing. You really have to learn how to show more respect. Do you agree or not?" he hissed. I reread everything again. "What wishes do you want me to fulfill?" Why, oh, why I just didn't say yes?! Oswald pressed his lips together and let out a exasperated sigh. "I don't know yet. Could be anything." It was so hard to see through him. Better don't overstrain his patience. "I agree," I said scarcely audible. Oswald tilted his head to the side. "My apologies, but I couldn't understand what you were saying." "I agree." This time he could hear me perfectly.

"How will you address me?" "Mr. Cobblepot," I replied. He explained to me that I only had to call him like this at work. Outside of work, he wanted me to call him Oswald. "Oswald." His name floated over my lips so lightly. After agreeing to his rules, it sounded and felt different to say his name somehow. In a good way. He took a sharp breath as he heard me saying _Oswald._ He handed over a ball pen. "Your signature, please. Everything must have its accuracy." With shaky hands I signed. He signed as well. I watched his pale hands glide over the white paper. Oh, what would this hands all do to me in future? All was settled. He took the contract. "You will get a copy. I keep the original." His eyes observed my full cup and plate.

"You really should eat, _________. I want you to have energy, at any time." This guy made me crazy! He wanted me to have energy, at any time?! It only could mean one thing, right? I mean, he surely didn't want me to to have energy for praying the rosary with me. Penguin handed out another small piece of paper. "I need your mobile phone number. From now on you have to be available for me around the clock, seven days a week." Ulala, I had to be _available_ for him whenever he wanted. Fine with me!

„_________!“ I heard a friendly voice calling my name. Please, not now! "Hi dad," I presented him with a wry smile. "What are you doing here?" My father sounded worried as he answered. "I called you a few times, but you didn't answer. That's why I wanted to see if everything is okay." "Don't be so overprotective, dad. You know I can take care of myself." I appreciated his concerns, but sometimes he really overdid it. Father noticed Oswald. His head waved back and forth. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't know you had a date. I didn't want to disturb you." My father's gaze was quite happy, his eyes even sparkled with joy. "Ehrm, dad, that is my boss, Mr. Cobblepot." Puzzled he asked me, "You have a date with your boss?" Oswald said absolutely nothing. He just grinned like a Cheshire cat.

Dad answered his own question. Pointing at my face, he stated, "Of course it is a date, why else you have all that paint in your face?" What the hell?! "Dad!" Wide-eyed and open-mouthed I darted a glance at him. Looking in another direction, I clasped my hands before my face. This couldn't be true. Penguin had difficulties to hold back a laughter.

_Oh, yes, that was really funny. Ha ha ha._

Dad didn't stop. "You know you don't need so much make-up. You are a natural beauty." Of course, he only wanted to compliment me, but it made me feel just more embarrassed. "Dad, please?!" "Oh, sure!" He turned towards Oswald. "It has been a pleasure. Mr. Cobblepot it was?" Penguin raised from his chair. Shaking hands with my father, he explained, "Pleasure is all mine, Mr. _________. Please call me Oswald." I felt like a main character in a real bad movie or sitcom. A happy family gathering, how sweet! I expected my brother to show up from out of nowhere, a huge smile on his face, saying something like, "I am here now. I am sorry. I was on a secret mission, but now I am here again!" We all hug each other, the audience is clapping their hands, wiping off their tears of emotions, we are all a happy family and a stupid tootling ends the show.

"Alright, gotta go now." My father looked at me, his hand on the side of his face, thumb and little finger straddled, so it looked like a phone receiver. "Call me," he said voiceless. With that he disappeared. "A lovely father you have." "Yes, when he doesn't make me look like a fool, then he is usually a very lovely man." Oswald chuckled lowly.

He stood up and threw a 20$ bill at the table. "It's on me." Oswald was about to leave. Hey! He couldn't just leave now?! "Do you have to go already? Will we meet tonight?!" I blurted out. Several times he blinked with his eyes, as if he was thinking very hard. "Why should we meet tonight?" Quickly, he shrugged. "Hm, well, I don't know yet." I wanted to say something, but all words sticked in my craw. "Oh, just one more thing." He put on his sunglasses. "Don't use so much make-up anymore. Your father is right. You don't need it. We meet tomorrow at work. At the latest." I touched my hot cheek. _You don't need it._ Oswald complimented me! I couldn't remember when I felt so alive.

Oswald turned around once more. "One more thing. Don't wear so high shoes anymore. I am afraid you will break your leg someday." He made a pause. "Otherwise... Wear them sometimes. When I want you to wear them." "Y-Yes, Oswald." He smiled at me broadly and toddled off. With all the layers of his clothes, including his big coat, and his walking style, he really looked like a cute chubbily penguin. Yes, he hated this nickname, but it fit him too well and I thought it was very cute. Overly excited I ate the cake. It's taste exploded on my tongue. The coffee was cold already, but it felt hot in my mouth. I looked after him with great expectations.

Hurrying home, I had the filthiest thoughts in my mind. Things really changed…

At home, I waited impatiently for his call or message. Okay, there was no use in staring at my cell phone for hours. I needed some distraction, anything, so my mind wouldn't be filled with Oswald anymore. I set my mobile phone to full volume. I decided to do some housework, always peeking in the direction of my mobile phone. "Come on, what takes you so long?" My cell phone started to vibrate and the ring tone was suddenly the most beautiful melody for me. Hastily I grabbed it, only to see that it was Sarah who called. I let out an upset sigh. I put the mobile phone back. It fell silent.

Hours were ticking by, no call, no message, no nothing. It started to become dark outside and slowly my hopes sank, together with the sun. With a glass of red wine in my hand, I made myself comfortable on my couch. Still no sign of Oswald. Seriously? I mean... seriously?! My disappointment turned into frustration and my frustration turned into spleen. "Really fuck you, you idiot!" What time was it? I had no idea. I almost destroyed a whole bottle of wine already. Tired to death, I changed into a spaghetti shirt. With only this and my panty on I brushed my teeth, washed my face and slipped into my bed. I really hoped for him and me being together tonight and share some beautiful hours. I closed my eyes and sleep took over me right away.

**\- - - Some time later - - -**

I was still asleep, but a presence in my room let me wake up slowly. Someone was here. Or was it a dream again? I wasn't scared. Not at all. My eyes opened a bit and looked right into another pair of eyes. His eyes. His captivating azure blue eyes. "Is this a dream?" I asked drowsy. Oswald smiled at me. "Is it?" he said quietly. "It can't be a dream," I replied. "What makes you think so?" With closed eyes I smiled at him, "In my dreams, you would kiss me."


	8. I Love Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald really wants to please you... But the way he wants to learn it is rather doubtful.  
> And a drama of jealousy is dangerously near...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, such a long chapter... My apologies! Please don't get used to it xD

**Chapter 7: I love him**

**\- - After Oswald's goodbye at the Cafè - -**

Oswald was on his way home. His neutral expression turned into a wide grinning one. She signed the agreement! His mind reeled. Now, she was really trapped and had no chance to escape him anymore. A signed contract is a signed contract, after all. So, what should he do next? Be patient and do nothing? Or clarify his position and pounce on her tonight? She couldn't say no. Well, she could, but it wouldn't hinder him in doing with her what he wanted.

Anytime, anywhere, all of his wishes, without questioning. Oswald's heart raced. "You are completely mine," he chuckled. It was hard for him to realize that this was for real. No dream. No bad joke. Reality. He recalled her question. "Are you a virgin?" She didn't stop to pester him. And she wasn't the only one. Was it really so important? Was it really so... obvious? Maybe he always wanted her to be the first one? Maybe, deep in his heart, he always waited for her? Did he fall in love already at that time? When she kissed him? "Nonsense!" Penguin shook his head. "Love doesn't exist. Not for me." And he didn't want it. Love was for wimps. Love made people weak. He had too great plans for his future. For Gotham's future. So, love would only be in his way. He couldn't allow himself to have any weak points.

He made up his mind. Oswald would let her wait for a while. There was a possibility that she would think he truly desired her. She should think he didn't care for her at all, that he only would use her, her body, when he wanted to do so. Otherwise... how wonderful would it be if she became attached to him? Even obsessed? Oswald knew that sex could have a great impact, could even be a effective and dangerous weapon. And if doing it with the right person, it could become a drug. That is what he wanted. He wanted, no, needed her to get addicted to him. It meant to have power over her. Control. Victory.

The imagination of her being devoted to him, of her needing him, begging him to do anything he pleases with her made his mind and heart heavy with dark thoughts. Hardly ever did a girl crave for his kiss, for his touch. Of course, he longed for sexual satisfaction before, a warm body next to his. He was only a human being, an adult with all the desires and wishes of a normal man. But since she came back to his life he became even greedy for physical contact.

But how was male virgin supposed to satisfy a woman to the fullest? The nightmarish thought of her laughing at him crossed his mind. Perhaps a simple touch of her was enough to bring him over the edge? What a disgrace would that be?! Now he wished he would have had at least some experience or the breath of a notion of how to let a girl float in higher spheres. How should he learn these things in such a short time?

There was a way, but... He remembered what ________ said to Frankie, _...Mr. Cobblepot doesn't need the services of a professional._ Not yet... This was never an option for him. Going now to a _painted woman_ , as his mother tended to say, would be the rock bottom of his already low level life. But who else could teach him how to please a woman? There was no way in going to his girl, pushing her against a wall and whisper into her ear, "I will make you come so hard like no one before. Oh, but first, please tell me where I should touch you, because I have no idea." With closed eyes he clenched his hands into fists and hit his forehead. "Are you really this pathetic?“

One thing was certain: he had to blow her mind away when he fucked her for the first time. He had to show her that he WAS a man, a man who was able to give her a piece of heaven and hell likewise. Heaven when she reached the highest point of pleasure through him. Hell when he wasn't with her, when he didn't touch her. She has to yearn for him, beg for him to be with her. Scenes of her touching herself poisoned his mind. Oswald gasped. No matter what, he had to spark off a fire in her, which would burn her to the ground. She would squirm her celestial body under him, pray his name while he tasted her sweet honey, she would crawl on all fours for him and beg him to grant her relief.

"For God's sake!" Oswald scratched his head. "Alright. Just do it." Checking how much money he had left, he headed towards the red-light district. The closer he got the more nervous he became. Putting up the collar of his coat, he looked from right to the left, scanning the area for a potential _teacher._ Hopefully no one he knew would see him. It didn't take long time until the first hookers tried to approach him. "Hello, handsome. All alone? Wanna have some fun?" one said with her honey-sweet voice. "Hey, my pretty boy! Need someone to warm you up a little bit?" another prostitute ran with her index finger up and down his sleeves and winked seductively at him. Again, another one literally threw herself onto him. "Want some love, baby? Let me give you some good time.“

The way they called him confused Oswald. He couldn't remember when a girl called him like this, actually nobody called him _handsome_ or something similar in his whole life, expect for his mother. Sure, it was their job to convince men to come with them. That didn't change the fact that this bittersweet lies made him feel strange, uncomfortable even. What did they truly think about him? For sure not _pretty boy._ Then he saw a girl.

A bit taller than him, long blonde wavy hair, wearing red lacquer pumps, a short red skirt (or was it a belt? This skirt was really hella short...), a simple white top and a black leather jacket. He noticed her red-painted fingernails as she lit a cigarette and inhaled the scent of it. That girl was quite cute. If he had to loose the last bit of his pride for a whore, then at least with a pretty one. And somehow she looked like someone he saw before... But who? Where?

"E-Excuse me, Miss." Oswald felt completely naked already, exposed. Approaching a tart couldn't be that difficult, could it?! Could she really say no to him? The blonde girl observed him. Running her eyes up and down, a hint of a smile appeared on her bright red lips. "Can I help you?" Well, at least she wasn't buttering him up. Penguin gave her a short nod. "150$ an hour. With everything. But only with protection," she took another puff. He wondered if this was her standard price for suitors. Nevermind... "That's fine." The blonde beauty threw her cigarette aside. "Well, then let's go." She took his hand. How cold her skin felt…

They reached a shabby building. "150$. Really?" Oswald thought. Fake moans molested his ears, now and then he was able to sneak a peek of half-hearted blow jobs and fucks. Oswald and his accompany entered a small and dirty room. Not a five-star hotel, but it would do. "Payment first, honey." Penguin sat on the edge of the bed, took his wallet out and put the money on a small table right beside the bed. "Please," Oswald raised his hand, "don't call me honey or anything like this. It sounds wrong." "Alright. Then how should I call you? What's your name?" "I prefer to stay anonymous." The woman shrugged. "As you wish. So, what can I do for you, Mr. X?" Becoming aware of his tension, the blonde wanted to soothe him. "Relax, I won't hurt you. You should take off your clothes first and make yourself comfortable. You can call me Pam, by the way." Yes, there is nothing easier than to make yourself comfortable in a room full of cockroaches, walls with flaked paint and the smell of dead rats. Lovely!

Only with a thong on, she went towards Oswald and sat on his lap. Actually, she had a beautiful face under her layers of make-up, Oswald noticed. Why some girls had to sell their bodies to secure their survival? On the other hand, it was the oldest profession in the world and it would stay like this until the end of time. Hoping not sounding too stupid, he said, "I need to learn, I mean, show me how to..." He closed his eyes. "Show me how please a woman properly." Opening his eyes again, Penguin met incredulous ones. That girl had many customers already, but no one had even the slightest interest to make her feel good. To be fair, it neither was his intention to specifically give her a good time, but he was the first none arrogant asshole. He wasn't only thinking of his own pleasure, but also the satisfaction of the one he wanted to have sex with.

"Have you ever been with a girl before?" she wanted to know. Why was everyone so eager to know this? "Okay, doesn't matter," she added quickly. "Well, I am afraid every girl reacts different." The blonde girl leaned in and spoke to him very quietly. "Nonetheless you can try it with me." She took his hands in hers and smiled. "Do you want to learn it for your girlfriend? Shouldn't you explore her secret desires together with her?" "She isn't my girlfriend and no, I can't ask her. It has to be perfect right away." Pam's smile grew even bigger. "You must really like her, don't you? I mean if you want to make it perfect for her. I hope I can find someone like you someday. Someone who wants to make me happy." Oswald showed no response.

Pam continued. "So, first, you should start with a kiss." She tried to press her lips on Oswald's, but he stopped her. "No kiss. This is too intimate." He heard her laughter and he couldn't be angry at her. "Too intimate? My dear, you will fuck me soon. And you call a kiss intimate?" With red cheeks he looked to the side. "Alright, alright. No kiss. Not on your lips. Okay, you know what? I will just start to touch and kiss your body. And while doing so, I will tell you what I want you to do to me, okay? And I won't fake anything. You want to learn something for your girl after all." „O-Okay..."

Oswald hated to admit it, but he was nervous as hell. Pam took off his clothes, expect of his boxer shorts. Sitting on his lap again, she let her lips taste the skin of his neck. The blonde girl guided his hands to her breasts. Penguin took a sharp breath. It was the first time he was that close to a girl. An interesting experience, for sure, but it was much less thrilling than he expected to be. "Always watch her reaction. Some like a soft touch, some like it a bit rougher. Try it. Cup mine, squeeze them, touch them, don't forget the nipples. Never forget them." This was all so new to him, so it took some time, but after a while her breath became a bit heavier.

"Now kiss them. Lick and suck on my nipples. Cup my tits, play with them. Caress my body with your free hand. Touch my back, my ass, explore my body." He did and very soon he heard her lustful groaning. "Ah, yes, like this." For someone who never did this before he quite knew to push the right buttons. Oswald looked up and checked her facial expression. Was she faking? But she wasn't. She actually really enjoyed it. Pam moved her hips back and forth, trying to tease Oswald's dick and also for her own pleasure. Her voice was already huskier when she started to talk again. "Now, start to touch my pussy." Pam took his hand and let it disappear in her panty." A nice warm wetness greeted him. Blinking a few times he looked down to where his hand was. "What are you waiting for? Use your fingers to please me. Gentle, then rough, then gentle again," Pam breathed. What a great lead! _Use your fingers to please me_ , yes, and how exactly?

He just tried it and soon after he heard her moaning. "Ah! Good! More!" She was definitely not faking. Her private place down there became stickier with her special juices. It didn't take him long to find a small round ball like thing. Pam screamed out in pleasure. Horrified, Oswald stopped with big eyes. "Did I hurt you?" Pam giggled, rather touched that he seriously wondered if he hurt her. She shook her head. "No, you just found a very good spot." Pam could literally see all the question marks above his head. "My clit."

"Oh...o-okay...Sh-Should I go on?" "Yes, please. And insert a finger. Fuck me with your fingers." Oswald swallowed hard. He continued his lesson. Some minutes had passed and Oswald became brave enough to push his finger into her. Pam moaned and whimpered under Oswald's touch. Whereas for Oswald it was rather... cold... not satisfying at all. He couldn't deny the fact, that it felt good that he actually was able to make a woman feel this way and she gave him some pretty sight... But no fire sparkled inside of him. It was too cold, too clean. Without emotions, no love, no hate, no nothing. It was… boring.

There she was, a pretty girl, sitting on his lap, moaning for him, eager for his touch and all what he felt was apathy. Would it be HIS girl though... Only the short thought of her sent a rushed wave of wanting through his body. For a short moment he gave in into the illusion, that Pam was her. Oswald became fiercer, kissed and sucked on Pam's neck, her breasts, while he gave her pleasure with his fingers. She adapted the movements of her hips with his thrusts. "Ah, yeah! Yes! Yes! I am coming! I am coming!" Pam nuzzled into Oswald's neck and screamed out her release. In an instant, reality hit Oswald, and he realized it wasn't his girl he took over the edge. Quickly he withdrew his hand. Pam gave Penguin a gentle smile. "I think you don't have to worry about anything. Really you don't have to." She stood up, pushed his legs apart and knelt in front of him. "Let me give you something back." Pam caressed his inner thighs. Her palm glided over his erected member and she gasped. Grinning, she looked at him. "Talented and blessed by god, hm? Oswald took her wrist as she wanted to pull down his underwear. "Thank you for showing and helping me, but I can't go further." Wordless, Oswald raised and put on his clothes. Gladly, there was a small bathroom. He washed his hands and wanted to go. Pam was all startled. "What, why? Don't go!" He was already at the door. "I am sorry for wasting your time, Pa-" "Sarah!" My real name is Sarah." "Well, Sarah. I am sorry for waisting your time. Try to get another job. As... tempting as your body is, you don't have to use it for... this. Cherish it more. Cherish yourself. Goodbye." Oswald opened the door, but Sarah was right behind him, holding his arm.

"Wait!" What just happened felt so surreal to her. This guy really wasn't like all the other guys she met. He wasn't the most handsome one, but what he said went straight to her heart. No one ever told her to cherish herself, that she was even worth of being cherished. She put the money into his jacket pocket. "Please take the money back. I don't want it." Oswald's face showed clear confusion. "Really, I don't want to take it." Penguin decided to not paying more attention to it. He had no idea what made her doing this, but why should he care about it? He turned around and wanted to leave. "Wait!" "What?" he asked annoyed. Sarah blushed. "Will... Will I see you again? I will wait for you." Frowning, he watched her for a while. Without saying a word he left. The blonde's heartbeat went out of control. "I want to see you again," she whispered to herself, biting her lip.

Oswald only wanted to go home. He tried his best to forget the recent happening. What was he just thinking? No one should ever know what just happened! Maybe it would have been better to end her life? No one would ask or care for a dead whore. As sad as it was, but rarely someone would think that these girls were actually humans, daughters from someone. Daughters of persons who perhaps were desperately searching for their daughter. Funny somehow. Sluts had their prices, their body had, but their lives weren't worth anything. If he saw her again, he would get rid of her. She didn't know his name, but you couldn't be cautious enough here in Gotham.

Enough with this bullshit! Penguin had to concentrate on his girl. First of all, he had to go home and lose that stinky smell of shame and self-abhorrence. At night, Oswald lay on his bed. He wasn't able to find sleep. His mind was racing. Watching a picture he took of his object of desire didn't help in the slightest to calm him down. Oswald was torn. Go to her? Stay here? The agreement would end once her brother was found. Before, he thought her brother might have been a victim of the robbery at Bamonte's, but what if not? He couldn't know for sure. And as long as he had no idea of the whereabouts of her brother, he had to think about every possibility. Unforeseeable, her brother could show up the next day already and in one swoop all would be over. She would be gone. And he would be alone.

There was no use in trying to fall asleep. Observing his hand, scenes of his questionable visit this day took place in Oswald's head. Would he be able to elicit a similar response of her body by using these hands? Now it was _______ who sat on top of him, moaning for him while his fingers probed her warm and welcoming hidden fields. This feeling again... Being with a real woman before was nothing compared to what he felt by only thinking about his girl. Why did his body react so strong by the sheer thinking of her? Would he feel lighter after he found some release? There was only one way to find out. Oswald hoped this heavy storm of wanting would end after he had his way with her. He had to go to her. Now!

He prepared to leave. The cold night air didn't cool off the burning inferno he felt. The nearer he got to her apartment, the heavier his heart and mind became with twisted thoughts. The more eager his body screamed _Hurry! Go to her! Just take her.!_ She attracted him. She was this powerful magnet he couldn't elude from. A formless dark power led him to her. Forced him to go to her. Was it the devil himself? Oswald chuckled in an undefinable manner.

Madness.  
Obsession.  
Anxiety.  
Insecurity.

He couldn't escape from this spiral of desire and fear. Did he even want to? Oswald went to her with the intention of showing her that he was the one who had power over her. To find his own release. To show her that he could do anything with her. Instead, he realized that, in fact, she was the one who had this power over him.

Oswald couldn't escape from her. Yes, that destined day sealed his fate. And hers. "You'll be my ruin," Penguin laughed bitterly. His smile faded, his eyes glowed dangerously. "But when the time comes... When I fall, I will drag you into the depths with me." He took one deep breath before he entered the building. He wondered if she was already asleep. Maybe she waited for him? "Don't be stupid," Oswald shook his head. As if a girl like her would wait for him. The only reason she approached him was, because he could help her to find her brother. It wasn't because she thought he was a pleasant fellow. He knocked on her apartment door, but no one opened. Penguin knocked a second time. Still nothing. So, she was asleep. Or simply didn't want to open.

"She really has to give me a key." He had to break in again. Oswald peeked through the door. Turning on the light, Penguin took a step inside. He reached the living room and caught sight of the open wine bottle. He took the bottleneck in his hands. Oswald snorted. "Is the imagination of me being with you really so distressing, so you have to numb yourself with alcohol?" Penguin took a swig. He chuckled and licked his lips. "I can't blame you, my dear. If I were you, I would be distressed too." The pale man raised the bottle once more and drank the rest in one big gulp.

Only in his trousers and white shirt on, Oswald opened the bedroom door. „_________,“ Penguin whispered her name. She was fast asleep. Her calm and steady breathing told him so. The light from the living room illuminated the bedroom. Not so much so she would wake up, but enough so he could clearly see her. The blazing fire in him softened a bit as he watched her steady breathing. How beautiful she looked. Innocent. Like the sleeping beauty who was waiting for her white prince to kiss her awake.

_I am afraid your prince won't come for your rescue_

Oswald knelt next to her bed. His chin in his palm, he watched his girl for a while. Taking all of his courage, Penguin let his fingertips caress her cheek. She moved her head to his side and smiled faintly. Was she going to wake up? His question got answered soon. _ _ _ _ _ opened her eyes a bit. Oswald held his breath. What would her reaction be like? To his surprise she stayed calm. "Is this a dream?" she asked half asleep. Did she really think that she was dreaming? Oswald smiled at her. "Is it?" "It can't be a dream." "What makes you think so?" Penguin wanted to know. "In my dreams, you would kiss me." His eyes widened. Did she really say this? Did she mean it? Then again... She was still in a sleep like state. Did she really see him? Or another guy? Her One-Night-Stand perhaps? It couldn't be him, Oswald. She despised him. Hated him.

 _You really never seize a opportunity, do you, Penguin? Fine, stay a untouched virgin forever!_ Her words resounded in his head. "You are wrong," he murmured. His head lowered. Oswald closed his eyes and captured her lips with his. Was it the wine which made him feel drunk all of a sudden? She didn't reject him. He pressed his lips harder on hers and she reacted to his kiss. The pale man felt her hands embracing his head, fondling his hair. She was the one who got bolder. Her tongue licked over his lips, tenderly she nibbled on them, as if it was the sweetest thing on earth for her.

He panted and she used this opportunity to let her tongue dive into his mouth. Oswald moaned at the sensation of her tongue touching his. Never before he tasted something so delicious and this taste triggered an arousal in him he didn't know he was able to feel. Copying her, Oswald's tongue played with hers, teased her. Gratefully she let him take control, his tongue explored her mouth now. _________ pushed her blanket aside. "Hot," she breathed like being in a febrile delirium. Thinking hard, Oswald wondered what to do next. He watched her squeezing her thighs. Her breath increased and her lustful sounds made his mind blank.

Oswald raised and sat next to her. Before she could say anything, he covered her lips with his again, forcing her into another deep kiss. His palm glided softly over her breast. To his delight, her nipple was hard already. With the fingertip of his index finger, he circled around her nipple through the fabric of her top. Her pleased sighs encouraged him for more. Lustfully she squeaked when he lightly tweaked her nipple. Her eyes were closed. Did she still think this was a dream?

Penguin moved his head to her breasts and started to nibble her erected bud through her clothes. He did the same to her other breast. "Please," she whimpered. He didn't let her wait for long. Immediately, he pushed her top up, so her breasts were exposed to him. „Beautiful,“ he said as if being in a feverish like state. Hungrily he licked and sucked on her tender flesh, while his other hand teased her other breast. She arched her back, begged him for more. Oswald's hand moved almost by itself. She spread her legs apart, granting him access to the most intimate part of her body. He rubbed her entrance through her panty first. Oswald moaned as he felt her wetness through the material of her knickers. "Touch me. Do me," she said huskily.

Still caressing her breasts with his mouth and tongue, his finger slipped underneath her panty. Both wheezing, he moved his fingers up and down, massaging and teasing her. _ _ _ _ _ pulled and played with his hair, sometimes gently, sometimes rather rough, but he didn't feel any pain at all. On the contrary. Waves of pleasure passed through his body and he welcomed her rough grip. He remembered the delicate hidden spot which gave the whore before so much pleasure. He found it and, carefully at first, Oswald touched and rubbed it. Her response was more than pleasing. "Aaah, aaah, yes! Don't stop. Plea- Aaah!" She bit her finger. Oswald couldn't resist. His middle finger sought for entry into her steamy love halls. He didn't wait for long and added his index finger. They vanished completely inside of her.

Very soon her moaning became even louder. Pressing deeply into her, her face twisted and she wriggled under his touch. With heavy eyelids they watched each other. Open-mouthed she begged him silently for her completeness. It was hard for Oswald to ignore his erected member. He swallowed hard and unzipped his trousers and pushed them down a little. His erection sprung free and he embraced himself. Oh, why it wasn't her hand? She was so close and yet so far away from him. Her walls tightened around his fingers and his cock grew bigger under his touch and the heavenly sight she gave him. Deep inside of his heart, he begged it was him whom she thought about and no one else. But how big was this chance? He didn't notice the single tear that built in the corner of his eye. She would be his. His girl. And anybody who tried to prevent him of doing so would die.

He hoped he would find her brother quickly. But not for her sake. For his. Her brother had to die and disappear, as if he never existed. She'd never find him. She'd never know what happened to him. Their contract would remain in force until his or her death. Even beyond. He grinned delusional. "I am afraid you married the devil, my love. I won't let you go." His words were a mere whisper.

With a kiss he suffocated the sounds of their climax. Oswald let go of her. In amazement he watched the clear shiny liquid on his fingers. For him, it was the most precious fluid, more worth than all jewels and precious metals of this world together. He absorbed the rich taste of her honey. One thing was sure: the storm inside of him didn't calm down. This experience stirred up his desire of becoming one with her, making her bow to him. So soon it would happen. He knew it. Oswald lay down. Slowly, her breath became peaceful again. He thought about having her. He thought about ruling Gotham someday. "And you will be my queen.“

******

I woke up and felt strangely light and satisfied. Stretching my limbs I welcomed the new day. What made me so light-hearted? I cleaned the table. Taking the wine bottle, I realized it was empty. Wait a moment? Empty? I thought I left a bit in there? Maybe not. I shrugged and didn't pay more attention to it. I felt even more fresh and energetic after my shower. I opened the windows completely and took a deep breath. Damn, wherefrom did I take this energy? I wouldn't mind every morning to start like this! I turned on the radio to a high volume and dancing and singing I made myself coffee and some toast. Donna Summer's _Love To Love You Baby_ played in the radio and ardently I sang the lines:

_Do it to me again and again, You put me in such an awful spin, in a spin, in-oh_

A knock on my door. Twirling and shaking I went to the door and opened it. I didn't care I was wearing only a big size T-Shirt and panties.

"Sarah!" I screamed joyful. The blonde beauty seemed to be rather surprised about my cheerfulness. "Am I intruding? Is someone with you?" she grinned dirty at me. I laughed out loudly. "Don't be stupid, silly! Come in! Dance with me!" I shoved her inside and continued my stupid fidgeting. "For someone who recently lost her job you surely are in a good mood." I beamed. "I have new job. And I love it!" Stunned, Sarah watched me. "That quickly? Wow, you are one of a kind, girl.“

I prepared another cup of coffee for Sarah. While drinking the steamy liquid, we chatted for a while. "The tip I got in Bamonte's last night... Let me tell you, Sarah! In one night I got more tip then I got in one week at the Blue Oceans! And the best thing is, you can keep all tip for yourself!" Sarah knit her eyebrows. „_______,“ the blonde started to talk. "Listen. Do you think you could try to get me a job there? I'd really need the money." I scratched my head. "Uhm, I can ask, but don't forget I am a newbie there. I don't think I am in a position yet to recommend someone to work there." Sarah laughed. "You got a job the very same day you got fired! Seems like you don't have any difficulties to convince others. Or... did you-?" "What, hey?! I didn't do anything dirty to get this job! I am not a filthy slut." Sarah licked her lips and looked away. "Sorry. Will you help me now or not?" "Okay, okay. I will try, but I can't promise anything. You know what? Do you have to work later? If not you can come with me tonight. I guess every restaurant or bar would be glad to have a pretty waitress like you. You could introduce yourself. Let’s give it a try.“ The blonde girl nodded. "Thank you.“

All of a sudden, Sarah's gaze became sorrowful. "Is something the matter?" I asked worried. "You want to talk about something?" I couldn't shake off the feeling that something made her heart heavy. Avoiding to look at me, she gave a short nod. "I am sorry, I only can talk with you about this." Oh dear, what was going on? The beauty took a sip from her coffee. "Don't laugh at me." I assured her I wouldn’t.

"Yesterday I met someone while... well, while working. A guy. I don't even know his name and... I am even not sure if I will ever see him again, but..." She giggled, but it was a bitter one and she almost cried. "God, he isn't even pretty, I don't know why I feel that way. He was so different, so... I can't explain." I didn't say anything, I just let her talk. Sarah took another sip and looked at me then. "I think I fell in love with him."


	9. Secrets Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An interesting chat with Sarah, a (mainly) pleasant time with Oswald and "your" father, a not so nice secret got revealed while work, and a quite hot tempered Oswald at the end... Do I have to say more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, just wow! Thank you so much for your comments and kudos! It's a great encouragement to continue this story. Thank you all so much <3 I really appreciate your support!
> 
> And now have fun with the next chapter! :)

**Chapter 8: Secrets Revealed**

I couldn't help myself but roll my eyes. "Ok, just that I get it straight. You met someone, you don't know his name, he wasn't your type either, but you fell in love with him, because he was sooooo different from all the other guys you met before." Sarah didn't miss the scoffing undertone. "You said you wouldn't laugh! I am serious! I-" "Sarah, listen," I interrupted her, putting down the coffee cup, "Don't you think you are just in love with love? I mean... your boyfriend, Derrick, he cheated on you, right? Maybe you are desperately looking for new love now? Some affection? I think you are especially receptive for flatteries at the moment."

With a loud sound her cup hit the table. "You don't understand it! The things he said. He-" "Great, and that makes him Mr. Right? Perhaps he just wanted to be nice or he wanted... you know..." Sarah's voice got louder, the atmosphere stormily. "You are wrong! He didn't just want to bang me! He meant what he said. I know it!" "Wow, okay okay. Calm down." Perfect, my good mood was gone.

Both of us didn't say a single world for a while. We just stared at our cups of steaming coffee. I didn't believe in love at first sight, but I guessed it was because I never experienced it by myself. I shouldn't have made fun of her. She came to me and opened her heart. Sarah definitely saw me as a friend. I should open up to her a little bit too. Trust her more. Sincerely I apologized to her. Looking to another direction, she suddenly asked me if there was someone I loved or cared for. Oswald plopped up in my mind, but I explained, "No, I don't have anyone. There's nobody I am interested in at the moment." It was a lie, of course, but for sure I wouldn't tell her about Oswald and me and our agreement. This was our secret. Our sweet dirty little secret... Oh, well... I hoped it would turn into a _dirty_ secret soon.

"Don't worry too much, Sarah. If fate wants you to meet this man again, then you will." Fate was something I also never believed in. But the recent happenings disabused me. My thoughts drifted away. I didn't listen anymore to what Sarah said. How would it end between me and Oswald? I saw the small boy in front of me. Little Oswald, how he cried, how I placed a kiss on his cheek. He recognized me again. Seems like I left a lasting impression on him. Why did he shed tears that day? I wondered how his childhood was like. How he became the man he was now. But what kind of man was he anyway?

"Helloho? Are you listening?" Sarah waved her hand in front of my face. "Oh, sorry." I gave her a weak smile. "First of all, let's try to get you a job at Bamonte's. And then let's search for your Mister X." Sarah winced at the words _Mister X_. I wanted to ask what was wrong. The only answer I got was that she had to leave now. I told her when we would meet and with this she left. Okay, that was rather strange, but whatever.

"Oh, shit! I have to call dad or he will be worry too much again! He wanted me to call him!" it stroked me like a bolt of lightening. If I didn't, he would be too worried again and in the end, my father would show up while Oswald and me were in the middle of- "What the hell are you thinking, girl?!" I shook this disturbing thoughts out of my head and grabbed my mobile phone. I shrieked as it started to vibrate in my hands.

_Unknown caller_

My heart stopped beating. I let it ring a few times. I was petrified. Finally, I accepted the call. "H-Hello? ________ speaking." "What took you so long?" I heard Penguin's chided voice. My grin must have been hella big since my cheeks really started to hurt. "Oswald?! How are y-" "Spare your little chit-chat." My heart started to hurt. "I am sorry, I-" "Are you home?" My mouth got dry. "I-Yes, I am." "Stay there." He hung up. His call left me all perplexed. He would come! He'd be on his way to my apartment! Thousands thoughts twirled through my head. I had to clean up! Had to change into other clothes! Needed to cook something! After all, there was a possibility he'd be hungry, right?!

Searching through my fridge I realized I had absolutely nothing to conjure a delicious meal. But then again, what did he like? Was he a vegetarian or did he love meat above all? Was he allergic to something? I really didn't know anything about him. I was surprised about myself that I was concerned about all these things at all. Hopefully I could get to know him a bit better today. As fast as possible I changed into my strapless rose print dress and went to the next supermarket. So, what did I need? Steak. Check. Asparagus. Check. Herb Butter. Check. Vegetables for a mixed salad. Check. Red Wine. Check. But was it a good idea to drink alcohol before work? Surely not. But maybe after work, together with him...? Otherwise, one glass of wine couldn't hurt. To be on the safe side, I decided to get two bottles of wine. Oh, and of course I needed a dessert! I hoped simple ice cream with different berries would do it.

How could my feelings change so much within a few days, I asked myself. At first, I didn't want to have any contact to Oswald and now I hoped I would learn more about him, wanted to spoil this man with good food. How did people say? The way to a man's heart is through his stomach. There we go again, my brain and heart argued. "To a man's heart? To Oswald's heart? Are you nuts? To his pants maybe, yes, but to his heart?!" "Why not? There is more behind his facade for sure! Who knows? Maybe he hides a gentle core and just want to protect himself from any emotional harm?" "Yeah, yeah. Clear as mud. He looks as if butter wouldn't melt in his mouth. He is an angel, a saint, always ready to protect the poor and needy!" I whined loudly, so some people looked at me as if I was the little green man from Mars. I returned their gazes with my sweetest fake smile.

Quickly I hurried home. "Shit, I hope he doesn't wait already." I shivered at the thought of what he might do with me if I let him wait. "Hm, maybe I should take my time after all," I smirked. In my head we rolled around on the bed in heat and passion already, kissed with overflowing ardor, he'd make me reach heaven at least three times and after work we would get it on the whole night… Yes, I definitely watched too many movies, but hey, let me have my fantasies!

I arrived home. Oswald didn't arrive yet. "Oh, my dear Oswald, when will you come?" I singsonged while opening the apartment door. With my butt I shut the door and dancing and singing _Love To Love You, Baby_ \- this song was simply too catchy - I reached the kitchen. As I put the shopping bag down on a table I heard a voice behind me. "Someone is in a good mood today it seems." "What the-?" I turned around in shock and met Oswald`s blue eyes. "I told you to stay home." Penguin sounded calm, but the undertone was everything else but peaceful. I didn't care, what the hell was going on?`Why he was inside of my apartment?! "Why are you in here? I mean, how-" "You. Let. Me. Wait. My sweet little bird." He sounded even more threatening. His eyes were different. Dangerous. And suddenly it dawned to me. The picture in my bedroom, which stood at the wrong place one morning, the emptied wine bottle the last day. The... oh my god, the strange job interview and his remarks... He actually saw me?!

Instinctively I crossed my arms in front of my chest, as if I was naked and wanted to protect myself from his leer. "You... It's not the first time you broke in, is it?" I whispered in fear. He shrugged unconcerned. "Does it matter? You let me wait. I said you should stay home, but you didn't do it." He licked his lips and closed his eyes. Moving his head up and down, he said, "You don't take our contract so seriously, do you? I guess I have to show you how serious I am." My body stiffened even more. "You... how many times have you been here already?" "Often enough." Oswald approached me, step by step, a huge grin on his face. Only inches away from me he stopped.

"I never gave my gratitude for your sweet little peep show. You should repeat it soon for me." I felt my heartbeat stop. My face had surely the color of a deep red apple, but not only because I felt ashamed. I was angry. I was hella angry! I tried not to show it. Instead I sneered at him. "So, you watched a beautiful girl giving it to herself and you didn't do anything? Problems with performing, little virgin boy? I bet so!" Oswald's grin faded slowly. I didn't expect his next move.

******

Her derisive words made him mad. Oswald dragged her to him and turned her around. __________ squeaked as he pushed her down and fixed her on the ground, trapping her between his legs, holding her arms behind her back. She wasn't able to move at all. Oswald felt her tremble under him and he loved this moment of power over the girl he desired. She felt his weight shift on her body. Soon after, Penguin's breath striped her ear. "That bothers you?" Oswald said in a low voice. "That I didn't do anything while I watched you doing this nasty little things to yourself? So, you want it the hard way, huh?" His mouth wandered to her other ear. "Do you want me to take you by force?" He nibbled on her earlobe and she squirmed under him, her butt repeatedly pressing against his partially erected manhood. He sighed, "You try to tease me, little one?“

Oswald was so sick and tired about this virgin talk. This dark and mighty force flooded his body, his mind, like the devil himself took possession of him. He wondered why he was like exchanged when he was with this girl. With that hooker, he felt bashful, even like a little innocent boy. And although he touched her nice body, he had absolutely no interest in doing more with her. In fact just the reverse. Oswald regretted going this far, felt disgusted about himself.

But now he was with his girl. Being near her always filled him with this inconceivable drive to overpower her, subdue her, maker her his. All shyness gone, all innocent thoughts locked away. Penguin loved this feeling, this obscure and bizarre obsession she let him feel and he craved for more. "You are right, _______. I should have taken you. Straightforward, without any mercy. Would that have been good for you?“ <ü> Now she remembered why she didn't want to have anything to do with him. She realized that he WAS actually dangerous, menacing. "Let me go! Leave me alone!" she yelled. _But wasn't this the situation you secretly longed for?_ a small tainted spot in her heart and soul asked her. "Tell me, ________,“ Oswald leaned back a little bit, she felt his hand on her naked leg slowly going up to her thigh, his thumb looking inward, " You wanted me to reach and violate you?" "Oswald, I-" Her voice cracked by his touch. "Shhh. We can make up leeway, can't we?" ________ bit her lip.

_Let him do it! Let him conquer you! He will set you free! </>_

"No. Let me go," she puled. "I said let me go!" Penguin got on his knees, ignoring the pain which spread in his damaged leg, and turned her around so she could look at him. He pinned her arms down with this hands and slowly lowered his head, his lips not far away from hers. _Oh, please kiss me_ , her heart screamed. _Punch him!_ , her mind demanded. Oswald grinned crowing. "You are in no position to order me around." Through half open eyelids and with her mouth half open she looked at him. She closed her eyes as his face drew nearer to hers. His lips so close, almost touching hers. „I’ll make you mine now.“

**Ding-Dong**

Both startled at the sound of the doorbell. No! No! And no!

**Ding-Dong**

The annoying sound of the doorbell plagued the room a second time. Oswald eyed her. "Are you waiting for someone?" "N-No." A hard knock on the door. „________, are you home?" Oh god, are you serious?! "Your father?" Penguin grinned. He raised and helped his girl on her feet. "Don't let him wait," Oswald commanded.

******

This couldn't be true! My father really had a knack for showing up at the wrong time. Maybe I was in a bad movie after all. Or in a stupid fan fiction. "And what should I tell him?" "Well, invite him. He's your father." Oswald approached the shopping bag and took a glimpse. "You could cook something for us. I am hungry." In disbelief I stared at him. "Yes, Sir!" I saluted ironically. Are you shitting on me? Seriously. Now I really wanted to punch his face. And my dad's. As soon as I opened the door my father gave me a thigh squeeze. "My god,_______! I was so worried!" He grabbed my shoulders and looked a bit angry at me. "I told you to call me, but you didn't!" "Sorry, dad, I wanted to, but-" Oswald appeared behind me and coughed. Finally my dad understood. "Oh. Ooooh! I see, please forgive me. I didn't know. I will leave and let you two alone," he winked at me. I didn't see Penguin, but I literally could feel his sappy smile as he told my father to keep us company.

"Your charming daughter just wanted to create some delicious meal. You are cordially invited, Mr. ________. Right, ________?“ How could he act like nothing happened before? "Yes, sure. Come in dad. Make yourself comfortable." Grateful he accepted. Usually my father didn't trust people so quickly. The more I was surprised when he patted Oswald's shoulder and involved him in a, rather embarrassing, chat. With his arms slung around Oswald's shoulders, my father stated, "Oh, my daughter is a wonderful cook! Her future husband will be the happiest and luckiest man in this world!"

Could someone shoot me? Please? Straight into my brain? Gladly I bought more than I needed, just in case I screwed up. My father looked back at me, "Would you be be so kind and bring, Oswald was it, right? Would you bring us some beer?" Gape-mouthed I stared at him. How cute! Those two were made for each other! Friends for life! Maybe I should be happy. This piece of normality and peace was actually really sweet and enjoyable. After serving them the beer I prepared the food. Hearing the clink of the glasses made me smile. What were they talking about? I hadn't to worry too much since I heard them laughing together. From time to time I took a peek. The Oswald I encountered before was far away. Now, a kind and respectful man sat on the couch, together with my father. Had he something evil in mind? I didn't want to think about it. I tried hard to fabricate a mouth-watering dish and I succeeded. I didn't want to blow my own trumpet, but damn, I did a great job! In the meantime they emptied two bottles of beer, already drinking their third. Nevertheless I prepared three wine glasses. I couldn't serve simple boring water to a steak, could I?

I wanted to call them for meal. That's when I heard my father saying, "...and as a small child she'd always sit on the toilet with a newspaper, you know with a pacifier in her mouth," he laughed, "acting all adult and-" "For heaven's sake! Dad!" Thus, the question what they snickered about became superfluous. "Oh, come on! It's adorable!" My father really meant it. "Yes, it's adorable," Oswald agreed with a huge smirk. I tried to hide my burning face with my hand. "Well, food is ready. Please come and eat before it gets cold.“

Both of them seemed to be impressed and it filled me with pride. "You did this?" father asked unbelieving. "Hey! Just before you said what a wonderful cook I am!" "I am your father. Of course I have to say things like this." I felt my eyes twitching when I moved my head towards Oswald, who had rather difficulties to suppress a laughter. I see, that's why Oswald wanted to invite him. He wanted another comedy show. And he got it. "Can we please sit down and eat?! That would be amazing. Really simply amazing.“

I was astonished about myself. It was really delicious! "So, Mr. _______,“ Oswald started to talk. "Not so formal. Henry. Call me Henry." I looked up, but didn't say anything. What was dad thinking?! "Henry," Oswald smiled, "excuse my inquisitiveness, but does ________ have any siblings?" I stopped eating. Oswald knew I was in search of my brother, he wanted to hear the story from my father, so he knew I told the truth. "Oh, she didn't tell you?" dad asked. "She has a brother. We don't know where he is and what he is doing," he said sadly.

Compassionately, Penguin patted my father's shoulder, his other hand touched his own chest, as vowing something with all his heart. "Henry, I promise you I will help you two to find your lost family member. There is nothing more important than family, isn't it?" I couldn't tell whether he was serious or faking. Grabbing Oswald's hand, my father looked at him. "Thank you, I appreciate your offer. We can use any help." Oh dear, did my father really trust him? „________ is really lucky to know you. I have a good feeling about you," dad declared. "Okay, whatever," I thought. "And what about your wife? Why didn't she come with you?" I took a sharp breath. I didn't tell him about my mother. It was a sore spot. My father's gaze became more gloomy. "Oh, she didn't tell you either?" Father looked at me as if he wanted to get my permission to tell Oswald. "My wife passed away a long time ago. She was very sick. She was strong, very strong, but she couldn't defeat her disease.“

Was it my imagination or got Oswald paler as usual? Father's words put Oswald clearly off his stride. "I-I really didn't know this. My deepest condolences." Dad gave him a weak smile and nodded slightly. "Thank you. I never got over it. ________ always gave me strength. She was strong for both of us." Penguin looked like he was thinking hard. He bit his lip. "I know how hard it is to lose a beloved person. My father also died when I was just a little boy. Struck down by a disease." Now that was something I didn't reckon with. The sadness in his eyes told me he was saying the truth. My heart twisted in my chest. Seeing Oswald so sorrowful all of a sudden hurt me. He jerked as I put his hand in mine, gently squeezing it. After a while of silence my father stood up. He scratched his head. "So, my dears. I shall leave you two alone now. Thank you so much for having me here.“

Oswald and me escorted him to the door. I didn't want him to leave, but it was better he had some time for himself now. Father and Oswald shook hands. "I am sorry for bringing down the mood, please forgive me. I am very sorry about your father." Oswald shook his head. "Well, Oswald. It was nice to meet you again. Maybe we can meet someday soon. I enjoyed talking with you." "Likewise, Henry," Penguin replied.

Alone again I had to get sure. "Is it true? Your father... he-" "Yes," was his short answer. Oswald eyed me pitiful. "I am truly sorry what happened to your mother. Mother is all I have. I don't want to think about what would happen if I ever lose her. I'd be all alone." His voice was drenched in bitterness and fear. "You are wrong! You'd have me!" I wanted to scream, but the words didn't brush my lips. Instead I said, "You still have your friends then." He chuckled sadly. "Friends? I never had any. I was always the boy without a father. The boy with his wacky mother. The boy who looked like a penguin." Another sting in my heart. He was alone, all of his life? His mother was all he had? I could understand the pain he felt of losing his father, but the pain he additionally had to endure because he had no friends... I always had my friends. Here in Gotham I had Sarah.

Suddenly I wondered what his mum was like. "Will I meet your mother someday?" Wide-eyed he stared at me and started to laugh. „That's a quite bad idea." "Why?" "Unlike your father, she doesn't want to share. It seems like your father would be very happy if you had a man on your side." It was true. Dad wanted me to have someone after he wouldn't be with me anymore. He wanted me to be safe and protected. He didn't want me to be alone.

"I am afraid she would only badmouth you." "But you need a girl by your side! I mean-" Puzzled he observed me. "You can't be alone for the rest of your life. No human can bear loneliness forever." His head turned to the side. "I guess I am no human then." Before I could give him any answer, Oswald told me we would meet at Bamonte's later. "Wait, Oswald!" He didn't look at me, but listened. I had so many questions, but it was better not to rush anything. Think! What else you could say? "Ehrm, I know this comes all of a sudden, but can I bring a friend of mine? She would love to work as a waitress there. She is quite reliable and-" "Do whatever you want. I will talk with Maroni." "O-Okay, thank you." "I'll drive you home after work." My heart pounded like wildly in my chest. Would he finish what he started before? Without any other word or single glance Oswald disappeared.

Oswald reminded me of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. I couldn't figure him out. One part of him was this precarious, threatening animal, another part of him was this sad and lonely little boy, who lost his father. Who had no friends. I felt truly sorry for this man. Impatiently I checked the watch every five minutes. Time didn't pass. I was so eager to see him again. Wanted to soothe his pain. Wanted to show him that he was human after all. I wanted to be the one who showed him that he was desirable, wanted to give him the love and the passion of a woman. I recalled Oswald's and my father's laughing. This all happened so rapidly. In less than one week my life got turned inside out. Looking outside of the window and up to the sky I asked my mother for advice. This whole situation felt so wrong and yet so right.

Finally it was time to prepare for work. Never before I was so happy to go to work. Sarah arrived at the same time as me. We hugged each other. "Nervous?" She let out a heavy breath. "Oh yes, and how!" "Don't worry, you will rock this! And I talked with Oswald, I mean with Mr. Cobblepot, already." With raised eyebrows she looked at me. "Okay? With Oswald, hm?" "Ah, well, to be honest he is kinda childhood friend. We met here by pure chance," I asserted. Doubtful she looked at me, but didn't ask further. "Come on. Let's go in," I said.

*****

Oswald waited already for his girl to arrive. He smiled expectantly. Halfway on his way to her he got paralyzed. That girl! Was this the _friend_ she was talking about? Cold sweat ran down his temples. If this girl, Sarah, saw him, then... But how should he avoid them the whole night? Oswald couldn't speak with Maroni anymore, because he asked him already if it was alright for him to hire a new waitress and that he found someone suitable for this job .

"Is she as pretty as your friend?" "I-I guess so," he answered. Maroni grinned at him. "Didn't know you were such a playboy. Then let's give it a try. Surely won't hurt business." He couldn't simply go back to the Don and say he changed his mind. How on earth could this happen? Of all females out there, why she had to be_________’s friend?! Oswald turned his gaze away from them and put on his thinking cap. "Think, Oswald! Think, dammit!" "Ah, here he is!" Oswald heard _________ behind him. "Mr. Cobblepot, may I introduce you to Sarah? I told you about her." Taking his time he turned around. There was no way to evade from this situation.

_______ didn't realize how Oswald's and Sarah's face froze. For a few moments nobody spoke. Looking at Oswald, then to Sarah and finally to Oswald again, she asked, "Is something the matter? Do you know each other?" Oswald awakened from his rigid state and was the first who spoke. "No. No, we never met before." It hit Sarah like a ton of bricks, but of course, what else would he say? "Y-Yes, we never met before." Their behavior was fairly odd to _______. Something wasn't right. „Alright, Ms. _________, take your friend to the changing room and come back when you are ready." She took Sarah's hand and together they went away.

*****

While putting on my working clothes I wondered what just happened. Sarah didn't say one single word. "Okay, Sarah. What's wrong?" I couldn't shake off the feeling that they actually lied. "Do you know each other? Have you met him before?" She avoided to look at me. "Please, I don't want to talk about this now." I knit my eyebrows. "What do you mean, you don't want to talk about it now? So you know Oswald?" „_______, please!" she barked at me. Good, that was answer enough. There was definitely something going on between them. But what? I decided not to dig deeper, because I surely wouldn't get any answer. Not now.

The whole time I had the strangest visions in my head. Maybe he lied and he had a childhood friend. Her. Or he met Sarah at the Blue Oceans and tried to flirt with her, but she rejected him. Or - and I had to laugh about this exceedingly stupid idea - she had a secret life as a hooker and he was one of her customers. I really had a fertile imagination. I would find out somehow. I watched Sarah. The people seemed to be very fond of her. But no sight of Oswald, all along.

Work shift was over and we changed into our normal clothes. Again, the pretty blonde didn't say any word to me. We were the last two who left the room. Oswald waited in front of the door. Ah, right! He wanted to drive me home! My heart beamed with joy. He grabbed my arm. "You wait outside. I have to talk with your friend." Every blind could see it now. From somewhere they knew each other! "Can't you say it in front of me?" He scowled at me. "Wait outside!“

I gave them a confused look before I left. Halfway I turned back. I had to know what was going on! The door to the changing room was ajar, so I could peer through the door. They were in the middle of a heated discussion.

"I warn you. Never tell her about anything what happened between us!" "What, why? I never thought I'd see you again! The whole time I thought about you and... and the way you touched me and what you said.“

_The way you touched me?_

I watched how Sarah threw herself on Oswald, grabbing him between his legs. What the…?! "I want you. You aren't as egoistic as the others. You thought about my pleasure too! I want you and I want this!" She gave him a nice squeeze as she said _this._ I couldn't believe my ears and eyes. They... they had sex? Oswald pushed her aside. "You are only a whore! You-" "And you asked for my services!" she raged. "You came to me! You chose me!“

My stomach twisted. This was a bad joke, right? This couldn't be true. I shut my eyes in hope that I would wake up from this nightmare when I opened them again. But still I saw Oswald and Sarah together.

"Oswald, right? Is it because of her? ______? Do you love her?" I swallowed hard, waited for his answer. "No. She is merely a toy for me.“

_No._

One small word and it shattered my whole world. A toy. That was what he saw in me. A toy he could to play with. But wasn't it clear right from the start? We had no love relationship. Our agreement... it was only for his entertainment. I knew this the whole time, so why did it hurt so much to hear it from him now? I ran outside, did my best not to break down crying. Outside I put out my mobile phone and pushed some buttons. I had to ask Derrick, Sarah's ex boyfriend. What was the real reason for their break up? Did he cheat on her? Was she cheating on him? Or...?

"Yes?" a tired voice answered the call. "Derrick? Derrick, here is _ ________. I am sorry for calling you so late and I am sorry for my next question, but it's really urgent! Derrick, why did you and Sarah break up?" "Are you insane? Calling me to such an unholy time to-" "Please!" "I found out that she is a little slut. But hey, guess what? It was my fault, cause I wasn't able to offer her the living standard she was craving for! It was MY fault that she sold her body! Happy now? Now leave me the fuck alone and never call again! Oh, and tell that bitch I'll tell her parents what a fucking slut their innocent little daughter is. Give her my regards!" He left me all speechless. So, it was true. Sarah had a secret life. All the time. And Oswald approached her. He... He…

"With whom are you talking?" I winced at Oswald's voice. "N-Nobody. I just wanted to know my father was okay." He raised one eyebrow. "This late?" Sarah appeared. The way she looked at me sent a chill down my spine. As if she wanted to jump on me and ram a knife into my flesh over and over. "Sarah?" I got no answer. Oswald took my wrist. "Time to go home." I couldn't classify my feelings. I just wanted to be alone now. "I prefer to take a cab. I need some time with myself." His grip got tighter. His glance was furious. "Time to go home. Together." The whole afternoon I longed for this moment, and now? I knew he wouldn't let me go so easily. I obeyed. What choice did I have?

I didn't have the heart to say a word. "Why so silent, my dear?" He got no answer from me and he didn't ask a second time. In front of my apartment door I hesitated to open it. "What are you waiting for?" "Oswald, I doubt this is right." "Open the door," he smiled, but I knew this was his menacing smile. There was no return anymore. No escape from him. Finally being inside of my apartment I tried it nevertheless. My whole body shook. "I want to withdraw from the contract." "Excuse me?" Oswald thought I was joking. I looked at him more confident. "I want to withdraw from the contract! I listened to you and Sarah and... I just can't do this!“

*******

Oswalds muscles tensioned. She eavesdropped them? "You cheeky thing." "The agreement is terminated! I-" He guffawed. "And you are the one who's making this decision?" In a quick move he trapped her between his body and a wall. "I call the shots here, never forget this. Besides," he took her chin, "we didn't finish our small dalliance before." His hand slid up her thigh. He pressed himself fully against her, so she could feel the hard bulge between his legs. She gasped. "Can you feel it? Can you feel what you are doing with me? The whole night I couldn't think about anything else." "Sure it isn't because of Sarah?" the girl hissed at him. She heard his amused chortle. "Sweet. Are you jealous? I am a cunning liar sometimes, but believe me," Oswald pinned her down on the ground, "Believe me when I say only you make me feel alive." Oswald's lips almost touched her trembling ones. "We will solidify our agreement now." He kissed her hard. "I will make you mine now."


	10. His Deadly Sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally! Oswald loses his virginity!
> 
> And Sarah meets someone... will this meeting set up Oswald's and his girl's fate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big fat thank you to all my reviewers and anyone who is leaving a Kudo! Thank you, thank you, thank you! <3

**Chapter 09: His Deadly Sin**

She struggled with all of her power or at least she thought so. Was she really not able to shake him off or did she simply didn’t want to? This eyes of his... shrouded in this dark delusion... How many different layer he hid inside of him? The way his eyes drilled into hers, invaded every nerve of her body, paralyzed her. Her mind was blank, no, chaotic, no... she didn't know. What was it that made it impossible for her to escape from him? What was this sudden desire of being overpowered and controlled by him? Never before the girl felt this way with anyone else and she wondered if she was still sane. Or was madness unfolding her mind already?

She was scared. Really scared. Not about what he would do with her physically but rather mentally. _______ looked at him and she thought she was looking into a deep dark abyss. No light, no warmth, no hope, no nothing. Only emptiness. Silence. Pain. Despair. In a split second the girl thought she could see through his eyes right into his heart and it broke hers in that moment. He carried so many sorrow in him, didn't he? Of course, he never would show it, admit it. It would mean to be weak, wouldn't it? What just happened to him in past? Who or what hurt him so much?

She wanted to say something, anything, but no words left her mouth. Instead, a tear bloomed in her eye. The girl heard his weak chuckle. "Tears are the silent language of grief, did you know that? Is my presence so agonizing for you?" This was the only explanation for Oswald. Why else would tears wet her beautiful eyes? But there was no turning back. He would have her. Breathe her in. Take her in. She was that pure white dove he would poison. He would soil her. Perhaps even destroy her. Wasn't that what she already did with him? She would be like Lucifer, an angel being tossed into the deepest circle of hell. He would drag her down and she would fall. She would fall right into his arms.

She didn't blink, her gaze was fixed on his face. The girl felt like she was watching this scene through the eyes of another person, maybe her soul disentangled itself from her body and watched it from above. This whole situation just didn't feel real. She was a girl, a normal girl, always longing for a normal life. ______ always thought she had it, even with her mother gone and her missing brother, but since he irrupted into her life nothing felt normal anymore. She couldn't think clear. What was he doing to her?

"He said that I can make him come to life," she recalled his words. Did she? Did he the same to her? Or was he about to destroy her? Oswald was still sitting above her, holding each of her wrists. His lips deformed into a smile his girl couldn't categorize. Staring at the tears in her eyes, he asked, "Do you despise me?" In fact, he didn't want to hear her answer, feared it. But hating him, disdain him was better than feeling nothing for him. The door to his heart was shut again. Once more there was this blackness in his eyes.

_What am I for him? What does he see in me? The girl who would save him? Grant him salvation? But from what? From his misery? From his loneliness? Even from himself?_

All these questions filled her head. He wasn't from this earth. He couldn't be. Where did he come from? What was he? A god? A monster? The devil himself? Through half open eyes she observed him. "Who are you? What are you?", she managed to say somehow. Oswald's body shook. His lips trembled. He tilted his head down so she was only able to see the top of his head. Oswald's shoulders rocked when he snickered in a very obscure manner. "Who am I... What am I..." His hushed dark laughter made her wince. His eyes met hers again. "You tell me." In that moment, he didn't know who or what he was. The girl felt his breath on her cheek. "What do you think?" His mouth brushed along her neck, back to her cheek and eventually her earlobe. What magic did she use on him? How could he let her become his weakness? They didn't do anything yet, but she drove him crazy.

His grip on her wrists tightened almost painfully. She let out a high-pitched squeal as he slightly bit the lobe of her ear. It wasn't enough for Oswald. She would scream for him. He looked at her again, both's hearts raced in union, both short of breath, cheeks lightly flushed. "Do it. Do it, Oswald" the girl said without noticing it. Yes, he must have been out of his mind, hearing her saying things like this. Maybe his senses played tricks on him? He craved so much for her saying those words, it just couldn't be true she really said them.

His lips touched her cheek, tasted the little waterfall of her liquid crystals before he devoured her lips. Oswald's hold became lighter and eventually his hands glided over her arms to her face. How cold his hands were... Cold hands, warm heart it is said, but did this man held any warmth, any kindness in his heart? Oswald's hands got almost burnt by her skin. She opened her mouth slightly to welcome him in. First he didn't know what he should do, his lack of experience emerged. He got even more nervous as he felt her fingertips so lightly on his neck, walking it's way up and clasping his head. A simple touch and yet it let his whole body vibrate. She tried to encourage him by letting the tip of her tongue glide over his lips, causing another earthquake in his body. Was he dreaming? She actually invited him? Gratefully he accepted.

Oswald moaned in her mouth at the sensation this kiss was causing him. In return she let out an excited whimper. She wanted to explore his mouth, but he didn't give her any chance to do so as he dived his tongue into her mouth. Their heads moved with the slow pace of their kiss, taking in every moment of it. A kiss. A simple kiss and it made both crumble already. She pulled him even closer to her, needed more from him. How bittersweet this kiss was.

The heat of her skin passed over Oswald. The slow tender dance of their tongues turned into a raging inferno. Time froze. As much as she hated it, she had to break the kiss to catch her breath again. She tossed her head to the side and closed her eyes. Oswald looked down at her, adored her beauty. Was he really able to crash this masterpiece god made? That she was for him. A masterpiece. And he hated it. He despised it. He desired it. He wanted it. He wanted her. Needed her. His hand left her cheek and found its way to her neck, her throat. He felt the pulsating of her heartbeat and it sent waves of eruption through every corner of his body. His weakness. She was his weakness. Even the smallest weakness could destroy all of his plans. Could destroy him. Squeeze. Just squeeze. Just do it. Get rid of every weakness. It was so easy. It would be over within a few minutes, maybe even more quickly.

"No. I can't," he murmured frightened of himself. "I can't." Hearing him something say she opened her eyes to look up at him. What was he thinking? He looked strained, as if he was struggling with something. "Oswald." His name on her lips sent anew an ardent fire through his heart and body. His hand continued its way further down. Oswald watched her as she closed her eyes again. Shakily he touched her skin under her tee, trailing along the wonderful curve of her waist and up to under her breast. The exposed skin of her neck nearly screamed for his kiss. The girl moved a bit under him and moaned slightly as she felt his gentle bite, followed by his tongue. The taste of her skin was addictive for Oswald. When this taste was already so ravishing, how sweet would the flavor of her honey be like? Yes, he tasted a piece of her heaven already, but what would it be like taking directly a piece of heaven?

He remembered him touching the warm flesh between her legs once. His fingertips and masculinity tingled by this memory. Oswald needed to feel it again. Now! Hectically he tried to open her jeans, but stopped halfway. Slowly, the fear of disappointing his girl and her laughing at him nestled in his head. After all, he never had done this before. This took a complete different way. He thought he would only push her to the ground and plunge himself into her, taking her, making her scream his name, only by his touches and him bumping inside of her. How naive he had been, Oswald thought resigned. Reality was so different. There was no doubt he would find pleasure and release, but would she also? How was he supposed to give her satisfaction, to make her addicted to him? The dark and possessive feeling slowly drained away and got replaced by insecurity and edginess. Oswald felt like a stupid teenage boy again, not the ardent, hot-blooded lover he intended to be for his girl.

Noticing his sudden hesitance she looked up at him. He wasn't going to stop, right? No way, he couldn't! "What's wrong?" she asked, concerned he would really end this now. Oswald didn't show any sign of a response, as if he didn't register her question. Why was he so unsure at once, when he had made his experience with Sarah already? Or was she wrong? Did she misjudge him? There was a possibility he would get angry again, but she just had to know it now. She had to be sure. Taking his cheek into her palm, she said, "Oswald. Look at me. Please, I need to know it. Did you and... her," she took a deep breath, "did you two had sex or are you-?" "You are my first," he interrupted her, shocked about the confession he made. Did he just really expose himself?

Oswald stood up. "I-I better go now." Okay, that was enough for her. He wouldn't go anywhere! She would make him stay! _______ was the one who took his wrist now. Irritated Oswald glanced over his shoulder and met the hungry eyes of hers. She turned him around, dragged him into a passionate kiss while her hand glided under the revers of his blazer, impatiently taking off one layer of his clothes after another, until he was only wearing his white shirt and his black trousers. It took him by surprise and he felt defenseless, but also enjoyed this sudden turn. "Mr. Cobblepot, you definitely wear too much clothes for, as you said, solidify our agreement." Being aggressive now seemed to be the only opportunity to make him stay. She pulled off her uncomfortable jeans, pushed him down, as he did before with her, and sat on his lap, teased him by rubbing herself smoothly against his manhood. His voluptuous moans thrilled her only more. Good, he was still awake and waited for his turn. She already could feel through his trousers that he had plenty to offer.

How exciting it was watching her unbutton his shirt and feeling the fabric glide over his shoulders and arms. So she would see his body now. Surely she was used to much more appealing sights. He knew he couldn't compare to that tall, muscular, tanned and pretty men in Gotham. Or so he thought. How little he knew that in fact his _otherness_ was what she attracted her so much. He really wasn't that muscular, but his slender body aroused her far more than any other guy. The atmosphere heated up very quickly. She kissed him hard, almost violated his mouth. He had no chance to fight back, didn't want to. For a short moment she withdrew, but only to take off her top. Oswald didn't have much time to take in her body as she forced him into another fiery kiss. He stroked her back, his fingertips trailed up and down her spine. Oswald tossed his head back when her lips met the skin of his neck, softly sucking on it. He was once more amazed about how soft and warm her lips were. Her hands explored his bare chest, his belly, leaving torrid traces on him. From the corner of his eye he watched her. Was she only doing this because it was kind a part of the deal? Or did she actually enjoy doing this? How did it feel for her to touch him? To kiss him? Penguin was too scared to ask her. He feared her answer. And even if she said yes... it could be a lie to keep him calm.

She felt Oswald's body stiffen. "Relax. Follow your feelings," she whispered into his ear and this simple words were like a clearance for him. He felt his power coming back. Oswald forced her into another deep kiss. He tried to open her bra, but failed. How complicated could that be?! ______ smiled at his helplessness. She reached for the bra hooks and unhooked them in one swift movement. Oswald felt really stupid about this. "I am sorry," he said quietly. Warmly she smiled at him and kissed his nose. In his heart fluttered thousands of butterflies. How many times people made fun of him because of his appearance, mainly because of his crooked nose? And she showed affection by placing a soft kiss on it. "You don't have to be sorry about anything. You'll have many opportunities to learn how to unhook a bra quickly." "Or you simply don't wear any anymore." Oswald was surprised by his own boldness, as was she. But she liked it.

What happened here, both wondered seriously. A small bond started to appear between them and they weren't even aware of it. Fondling her neck with his lips he let her bra slip off her shoulders. That one night he had seen her naked body already, but this time felt so different. It was as if he was seeing her, for him, perfect rounded breasts for the very first time. Her nipples stretched out for him in their full splendor, eager for his expressions of endearments. He didn't let her wait. With one hand he felt the weight of her breast in his palm while he showered her other breast with kisses, nibbled on her nipple and teased it. Without hurting him she scratched his arms, arched her back as a silent plea to take more from her. The girl soon felt her fluids wetting her knickers. She was ready for him and he for her, but she wanted him and herself to savor every single second. "Oswald," she panted and his grip on her hip tightened. Even his own name sounded beautiful for him when this angel sang it for him. Oswald had absolutely no idea how long he could last as the tension was already more than he could take.

His girl took his face in her hands, so he had to look at her. Did he do something wrong? Penguin had no time to ask, her lips smothered his question. She slipped a little bit backwards to be able to hover her hand over his bulge before she reached the zipper of his slacks. He moaned into her mouth as he listened to the sound of her pulling down his zip. Oswald told himself to keep control somehow, otherwise he would be finished before he was even fully undressed. His worst nightmare would become true! He broke the kiss to catch his breath when she gently touched his hard member through the fabric of his pants. Penguin raised his hip slightly, after she freed him from his shoes and socks, so she could release him from his trousers. The beauty didn't make any effort anymore to sit on him and that confused Oswald at first. She held her hand out to him. "The ground is too hard, don't you think so?" Understanding what she meant Oswald grinned and nodded. Grateful he took her hand and she helped him up.

He winced. Damn his injured leg! Watching his painful expression she asked if he was alright. "Just my leg, don't worry." "What happened?" Oswald looked at her intensely. He gave her no answer, but she felt this damage was done by another person and one more time she wondered what pain he had to endure all of his life. Most people would break, she was certain, but he was strong. At least from the outside. Maybe inside he was saturated with the shards of his hopes and dreams, perhaps with his ability to feel love and warmth? She decided to pester him not further. He would talk as soon as he was ready.

"Come," _________ smiled at Oswald and guided him to her bedroom. He swallowed by the thought of what would happen there very soon. She told him to sit down. He watched her opening a drawer from her bedside table and picking a pack, making him becoming more aware of he was really about to have sex for the very first time. With her. With his girl. She placed the pack of condom right next to the pillow and gave him her attention finally. What a shame he wouldn't be able to feel her purely, only his skin on hers, but they had no choice. Nonetheless Oswald was more than certain it would feel good to him, and hopefully for her as well. The girl pressed him down and the warm feeling of the soft fleece sheet beneath him soothed Oswald somehow. Would she be as soft inside? Oswald groaned by the vision of being caught by her.

Wasn't it what he had dreamed of? This beauty sitting on top of him? They kissed for a while. Her bare chest pressed against his and what delicious emotions they triggered in him! Oswald grinned against her lips. She took one of his hand and placed it on her bum. How could he neglect this wonderful body part of hers so far? Oswald's hand disappeared in her knickers and she wriggled when she felt him squeezing her buttocks. So, she liked that, hu? He had no idea how good it could make him feel too. Her lovely noises and the way she moved her hips back and forth made it unbearable for Oswald. He wanted to make her beg for more, wanted to hear her pleading, but it was the other way around. He couldn't hold back. „_________, please," he nearly whimpered. "Please." It was beyond difficult to produce any more words, his brain was virtually shut-down.

Oswald helped her pulling down his shorts. He was afraid of this moment. Was he enough for her? Was she even nauseated by him? He was in a fret, but quickly forgot his worries, hearing her whisper, "You are truly beautiful." He felt his face heat up. He caressed her skin as she kissed her way from his neck, to his chest and down to his navel, her tongue running circles around it. He moaned and his tight grip in her hair enthralled her. How much she desired to take him into her mouth, taste his manly flesh! How much she desired to give him pleasure! He stopped her. Someday, but not now. Oswald couldn't put into words how much he craved for it, but he wouldn't last even one minute, he was certain about it. He wanted to feel the wet hotness between her legs, wanted her to take him in as deep as possible. He didn't want to spend himself that way that night. Interrogative she looked at Oswald.

"Not yet. Not tonight, I mean-," he swallowed. She gave him a short nod to show him that she understood. What a pity… Well, then she had to wait for another chance to feast on him. Possibly it was better that way. She didn't want to lose any more time anyway. He eyed her as she grabbed the pack and opened it. Placing soft kisses all over his skin, she put it on on him. ________ helped Oswald up. He understood what she wanted. Now he was on top and full with anxiety Oswald thought he would crush his girl by his weight. But that was what she dreamed of. Feeling his full weight on her body, feeling him inside of her. He noticed her struggling a bit when she tried to take off her panty and more than willing he helped her. At last, he would see her in her full glory. At any moment. The scent of her sex sent him into rapture. As in trance his fingertips rubbed up and down her soaked entrance until he found her swollen pearl. She wriggled and panted his name. He watched her shiver. Scanning the room he saw the open window. "Are you cold? Should I close the window?" Her weak giggle made him feel awkward. "I shiver because of you, silly.“

Usually he would be mad about her calling him `silly`, but not now. Not this time. She said it with such a great ease, as if it was the most natural and obvious thing in the world that it was him who caused her these goosebumps and made her tremble. What should he do? He wanted to dive between her legs, get stuck there and taste every single sweet drop of her running honey. Otherwise, it was impossible for Oswald to resist the urge to plunge himself into her. She helped him with his decision, saying in a low voice and through heavy eyelids, "Please, do it. Oswald. Fill me. Feel me. Let me feel you." So, now it would happen. The world stood still for them in this juncture. Oswald positioned himself between her waiting entrance. Her breath got quicker. He closed his eyes. He did so many severe things in his life already; he lied, he hurt people, even took their lives, but this was so much more heavy for him. He felt as if he was about to blacken her pure soul and for this he would definitely rot in hell. But if it was wrong, why it felt so right? So good? "Forgive me," he murmured, but she couldn't hear him. His girl drew Oswald's head to hers and kissed him. He felt safe. He felt home. And with this wonderful feeling he pushed gently forward. Both moaned in pleasure as he entered her slowly. The heat which greeted him was beyond anything he expected. Her tight, sweltering hot walls welcomed every inch of him. Never before he heard anything as beautiful as her lovely whimpers. She repeated his name over and over again and he couldn’t get enough of listening to her.

Feeling him so deep inside of her overwhelmed her. No one before filled her completely, not only in a bodily way but also emotionally. Tasting the skin on her neck and down to her breasts, he started to move, going outside, before he pushed himself completely in again, all the way to the base. Oswald wasn't sure if he should be grateful or not for the barrier between her and him. This was heaven already, how intensive would the feeling be without any protection? For sure he would be done by now without. Oswald never felt something like this before. His own hands weren't nearly able to give him this inexpressible pleasure.

The girl pressed his sweaty body closer to hers, dug her fingernails into his back. Too good was the feeling of his mouth caressing her skin and him thrusting into her, each next stroke felt more intense, celestial even. She wrapped one of her legs around him, in hope to take more of him inside. It was heavenly, elementary and both wanted to keep this feeling forever. Oswald couldn't hold back. He had to move faster. She felt him grow bigger and she loved it. His moans and groans mixed with her cries of lust. Abruptly he stopped. "I need a break or I will-" he panted. His girl smiled. "It's okay," she told him between gentle kisses. Her thrusting hips didn't help him at all. „______, stop, please, or I... I-" he said, his voice thick with wanting. Pulling his head down to her, she whispered into his ear, "Come for me, Oswald." It made him lose his mind ultimately. He closed his eyes. Holding her tightly, he bumped as hard and deep as possible and soon after he yelled out his climax. The look on his face as he reached his orgasm filled her heart with a warmth she didn't know and never felt before. A few more lazy strokes and he collapsed on top of her, breathing hard. They shared feather-light kisses. After a while he withdrew from her and rolled to the side, his arm covering his eyes. He was still winded.

Being able to breath regularly again, he got rid of the condom and sat back on the edge of the bed. That's when Oswald realized it in shock. He wasn’t able to make his girl orgasm. This whole night really didn't evolve according to his plan. "I-I am sorry," he barely could speak. He was angry about himself. "Why?" "I couldn't make you... you know." She wrapped her arms around him from behind. The warmth and smoothness of her skin felt so good to him.

Kissing his neck and his cheek, she wanted to calm Oswald. "You made me feel good. Very good, Oswald. You felt good. This is normal, don't worry." Normal? He didn't want to be a normal man! A boring ordinary man, who couldn't bring his girl over the edge. He didn't want to be one of this... losers. But she was addicted to him already. He didn’t know…

Oswald wanted to stand up, but she hold him back. "What are you doing?" "I will go home now," was his short answer. "No! Please stay!" He turned his head and met her wide eyes. "Please, Oswald. Stay here with me." She pressed her lips on his, let strains of his hair glide through her fingers. Oh, how wonderful sweet her lips were... "Please. I mean it. Stay here. With me." He had absolutely no idea what made her saying this, but it made him happy.

They lay together in bed. Her head rested on his chest, her arms wrapped around his body and he held her back. The sound of his heartbeat calmed her down her and made her fall asleep very fast. While she visited the land of dreams already, Oswald couldn't find any sleep. He had to realize what happened. Oswald looked outside as he heard the sudden hard sounds of raindrops against the window, a thunderstorm was approaching. Looking back to his girl, he felt again this warm feeling in his heart. What was that? Why she made him feel that way? He shook his head. "Don't! No! NO! Suppress it. Kill this feeling!," ran through his mind. He had to nip this feeling in the bud. Oswald swore to himself to not develop any romantic feelings towards her. It would only hurt him and he would never stop bleeding from this cut. Could a girl like her really like him? Evolve warm feelings for him? Love him? No, of course not. He knew what he was. A monster. And a monster wasn't supposed to feel anything besides hatred, pain, loneliness. A monster wasn't suppose to receive love. Real love. But perhaps a dark love. An impure love, worthy a monster like he was one.

He smiled evilly as he listened to the sharp sound of the storm and the pouring rain. Either the gods were enraged by his doings and thinkings or the devil wanted to send a signal of his support. He felt her moving a bit. Was she awake? Penguin chuckled dangerously quiet, the darkness took over slowly again. He kissed the top of her head. "Do you know,________?“ he murmured. "I killed people. And I will do it again." His smile faded. "Will you love me nevertheless? Can I force you to love me?" She was still asleep, but registered the words. She thought she was dreaming, though. Just a dream... A bad dream…

After a while, Oswald parted from her and took on his underpants again. Before he left he turned around once more. Quiet and peaceful she lay in bed and smiled satisfied. "You are mine and mine only. I will own everything from you. You will love me," Oswald said low-voiced and with dark eyes.

******

Sarah strolled aimlessly through Gotham's streets. She didn't care about the rain. The blonde closed her eyes and recalled the moment in the changing room.

_Oswald pressed her against the wall, his one hand around her throat. Threatening her with his knife, he said, "You will stay away from her. And me." His eyes turned into black sparkling slits. "Otherwise," Penguin giggled devilishly and waved with his knife, "I will find you. Come near her again and I swear I will introduce you to my friend here." He moved his head back and forth. "And believe me when I say it's not so difficult for me to kill people. I did it already. It's so easy." "But I lo-" "Oh, stop it! You are an ordinary whore. You can't love."_

Sarah hit the ground hard when he smashed her down. He wanted to leave, but he stopped as she asked him, "And you? Can you love?" She knew the answer, saw it in his eyes for a very short moment. It was only a small glimpse, but he revealed himself. Oswald laughed scornful. "At least not a slut like you." He gave her a last glimpse and sneered. „Pam.“

The blonde girl entered the next best nightclub. A few lightly dressed women entertained the guests with their dancing. Sarah ordered a drink. The waiter wanted to know if everything was alright, visibly confused about her soaking wet appearance. She assured him she was alright. The blonde female overheard a conversation of two women, one of them a pretty young girl, the other one a very strong willed and proud looking, beautiful woman. "Ah, my dear Liza," the woman with the short black hair said, "I wonder how I can take my revenge on Oswald. Penguin really deserves to suffer. He has to bleed like never before. I need to think of something from which he will never recover again. Something worse than death." The woman sounded really angry. "Fish, we will find a way to-„

"Excuse me," Sarah cut Liza off, "Do you mean Oswald Cobblepot by any chance?" Both looked at her in surprise. "And you are?" Mooney wanted to know.

Oswald deserves to suffer. Yes. He did. _______ did. Because even when Oswald denied that he had feelings for __________, Sarah knew it better. He said she was only a toy for him, but he lied. Maybe he just didn't know it yet, refused to believe it. He had feelings for ________. True, she was a whore. But she was a girl. She could love. And without _______ Oswald would love her. She was sure about it. She was obsessed with this idea. He was the first man who denied her. The first one who didn’t want to use her. And this made her wanting him only more.

Sarah smiled wickedly. "I am someone who knows Oswald's weak spot."


	11. Broken Trust Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part I - I split this chapter due to its length. I thought it wasn't enjoyable to read anymore, that's why I decided to make it a two parted chapter. Please forgive me for this confusion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thank you to Claudette, who is always inspiring me and in which I really found a good friend <3 Also, I want to thank Liv and Jane Renner for always taking their time to leave a comment :)

**Chapter 10: Broken Trust Part I**

Still half asleep I groped for Oswald beside me. I expected the firmness and warmth of his body under my fingertips, instead I felt the softness of the cold bottom sheet. My eyes burnt as I slowly opened them. "Oswald?", I muttered wearily. Raising up my upper body and rubbing my eyes I searched for any sign of my man. My man?! The idea of Oswald being my man conjured a smile on my face. Don't be stupid, it's far too soon to think like this.

Deeply disappointed I had to accept he was really gone. Plumping down on my bed again I imagined how it would have been like to wake up in his arms. A tickling frisson of pleasure pervaded my body. Rolling over onto my stomach I pressed the soft pillow against my face. He was still so palpable, his faint salty scent embedded into the cushion. Or was it the scent of our... well, what was it? Love making? Only sex? I could have sworn that he was still inside of me, this feeling of him filling me was still so current, like it was happening right now, at this very moment. Oswald wasn't the first man I slept with, but the emotions he let me experience were completely new. I felt different, my body felt different.

Anew I wondered what I truly felt. My prior thought was that we just would have our dirty fun. And now? I learned he let me be the first girl he had sex with, but was it really only a bodily connection we shared since last night? The way he kissed me, the way he touched me, held me... filled me... This act wasn't an animalistic one, an act only for pandering. Was it starry-eyed to think Oswald and me were linked in more ways than carnally? Only a few days ago I hurt him, scratched his face, so he would stay away from me. Last night I gave him corporeal love, scratched his back in passion and pressed him closer to me, so I could take in as much as possible from him. Could feelings change so rapidly? I didn't get it. I didn’t understand what he was doing with me.

My lips were burning when I remembered his kisses. I grinned like a little schoolgirl who got her first innocent kiss. Longingly I caressed the empty space beside me. "Why did you leave?" The night with Oswald was so present. _Are you cold? Should I close the window?_ It made me giggle once more. Who would have thought that he could be so caring? Would he lie next to me this night, I asked myself. Oswald's with lust twisted face formed in front of my inner eye. This vision set me on fire. Now I desperately wished he would be here.

It was time to get up, the early bird gets the worm! Well, it wasn't so early though. Curious I eyeballed my whole self in the mirror, spinning from side to side, twirling around. Was it just my imagination or were my cheeks more rosy, my body more womanly? Of course my breasts and butt didn't grow, but looking at my reflection made me more aware of my femininity. I felt great, sexy somehow. Oh, I really had get some new things, new lace underwear, a whole new outfit, perfume, make-up... Okay, let's forget about the make-up; he said I don't need it so much. But nothing spoke against a bright red lipstick, right? Not bothering to take on my underwear, and therefore any clothes, I went to the kitchen to make some breakfast. As usual, a cup of steaming coffee and toast. Snuggling into my soft and cuddly blanket I flopped on my sofa and let out a content sigh. A piece of paper caught my attention. Was this...? Indeed it was! The copy of our agreement. Below point six was something handwritten.

7\. _ _ _ _ _ will make sure to carry a prevention with her at any time, in case of spontaneous activities.

"You little pig!" I smirked sheepishly. "Spontaneous activities?!" This left me speechless. But hey! Since when was this only a woman's business?! Or maybe he was too shy to purchase them by himself? I guessed that was the more valid explanation. At least he intended to repeat our lately actions. Speaking of which, since he was a virgin and I always used a condom before, an idea hit my mind. The pill! It would kill two birds with one stone. No worries about forgetting to bring a protection every time and anywhere, and, and thinking of this let my cheeks glow, feeling him and him only. Just then I detected another piece of paper. How could I overlook it? A few digits were strung together. Was this what I thought it would be? My heart jumped in joy when I took it with my shaky hands. A phone number! This was Oswald's mobile phone number! Sure, he called me once, but the number was suppressed that time. Immediately I saved it. Was it silly to take a pen and draw hearts next to the digits? Oh yes, it was and I didn't care at all! Something else was written on the piece of paper.

_Need a key!_

The ball pen in my hand traveled along the empty space of the paper. I made a few notes what I had to get. The stuff I thought of before. As for Oswald's request, the key: my father had the duplicate key. Chewing on one end of the pen I asked myself if it was really alright to take it away from him. Then again, Oswald couldn't play the burglar every time he wanted to _visit_ me.

Better quickly get over and done with it! Hopefully my father wouldn't ask too many questions. The sound of the dial tone reached my ear. No one answered. Surely he was still asleep. Or he enjoyed his morning bath. I left a message. "Hey dad, here is _________. Ehrm, well... I don't wanna be a pain in the ass, but... ehrm... I need the spare key back. Could you bring it tomorrow afternoon or is it okay for you if I stop by? Thank you. Love you. Bye." Nice, at least one job done. So what next? I had Oswald's number. Did he expect me to call him? Write him a message? Or would it be too intrusive? I could invite him somewhere for lunch maybe. Alright, first, an ordinary message. Showing interest, but nothing pushy.

_Hey, Oswald! Are you okay? You were gone after I woke up, so I am a bit worried._

And... sent. Maybe my message was a little bit pushy after all? My deep sigh broke the silence. The only thing I could do was wait now.

**Ding-Dong **  
**Knock-Knock **********

What the-? Well, that was quick. Did this guy wait in front of my apartment door or what?

******

Oswald's vibrating cell phone caught his attention. "Oh, Oswald, you know I don't want that modern things on our breakfast table. What is this thing anyway?" Gertrud asked skeptical, turning up her nose at the technical device. She absolutely didn't care for all these new-fangled stuff nowadays. "Please forgive me, mother, it might be important. Don't forget my job keeps me quite busy." "No other woman then?" "There we go again," Oswald wrinkled his nose.

Penguin took his mother's hands in his, giving her a wry smile. "You know you are the only person I trust, mother." "And this detective. You are sure he his trustworthy, my boy?" "Yes, he is mother," he slowly grew impatient. He needed to know if it was **her** who texted him. "And you are the only woman in my life, mother." She smiled at him, only like a mother could do, and pressed her lips against the back of his hands. "My good boy." She let go of him. "Forgive me, now look at your," Gertrud pointed at his mobile, "thing there.“

Oswald did. "Good girl," he thought satisfied. His blue eyes wandered to his mother again and his smile disappeared. The time together with ________ and her father plopped up in his mind. Reality hit him like lightning. Someday his mother wouldn't be here anymore. Did she really want him to be alone then? Oswald imagined him, his mother and his girl sitting together, enjoying a cup of tea and mother's homemade biscuits. Henry was quite likable, actually Oswald really thought so. Her father accepted him straight away. Why couldn't his mother be a little bit more open minded like him? Why couldn't he and his mother be... normal?

He opened his mouth to say something, but the words were suffocated before they could escape his lips. First, he didn't want to upset his mother and second, this happy-family-image would indicate some romantic feelings towards ________, and wasn't that something he didn't want to let pollute his heart? "Are you alright?" His mother didn't miss the empty expression on her son's face. "Bad news?" In return she got a weak smile. "Nothing to worry about.“

In his room he changed into his usual clothes, although without the vest and jacket. How different her and his bedroom were. Black and purple were the predominating colors of his and even though there was a big window, it always seemed like the sun won't find its way into it. To him. This room felt cold. Always. Or was it because he was always alone in here? And _________’s bedroom? You entered there and were greeted by a warm and welcome atmosphere. It was colorful, the whole apartment was.

Oswald watched his reflection in the mirror. Lightly he touched the patch on his cheek before he removed it with one tug. He winced a little bit. His cheek was nearly healed. Oswald's bed creaked under his weight. Turning his upper body he let his fingertips glide over the dark sheets and slowly _______’s naked body appeared in his mind. The tips of Oswald's fingers prickled, the feeling of her soft skin was still locked in his head. Would she ever wriggle so captivating under him in his own bed? In his imagination strains of her hair were running through his fingers, and he took in the sweet scent of them.

He remembered her tears. Like shiny liquid diamonds they ran down her pretty face. Thinking about that it was his fault that she cried a little bit created a faint sting in his heart. Did she sleep with him because it was her own decision or because she felt like she had to? The thought of she actually did it because she felt forced made him heavy with grief. Wasn't it his own fault by doing this stupid contract though? But her lovely moans, the way she stretched out her body towards him, how her fingernails dug into his flesh in ecstasy... That wasn't a fake, was it? He just had to go to her. This experience from last night, this firework that exploded in him and threatened to shred him into tiny pieces was something only she could give him. And now that he had tasted a piece of paradise, he craved for more. For a brief moment his pain was numbed as she abandoned herself to him. Did she hear what he said before he left? He guessed not. She wouldn't have written a message to him if she really knew he was actually a criminal. A killer. She mustn't find out! He had to be more careful in future. Grabbing his mobile out after a while, Oswald wrote back. "I'm on my way.“

It was an unusual hot morning. Especially for Gotham. The more glad Oswald was for only wearing his shirt. Sitting in the sticky car made him even more sweaty. Or was it the knowledge of seeing her again soon that let him feel that way? He arrived finally.

**Ding-Dong**

No response.

**Knock-Knock**

No response. Why this girl always had to sleep when I come? „___________?!“ he knocked on the door one more time. Still no response. Oswald decided to call her. The dial tone made him nervous somehow. He thought he could hear a faint ringing inside. "Hi there! At the moment I am-" He cut off the voicemail and tried it again. Annoyed Oswald rolled his eyes after getting the same result. Really? He had to break in again? It started to feel beyond awkward. His hands on his hips, Oswald took a deep breath. After checking if the coast was clear he manipulated the lock of the door for the, what it felt like, hundredth time.

„___________?“ Silence. Her mobile phone was on her table. Picking it up, he noticed she didn't even read his message. Oswald put her cell in his trouser pockets. A blanket lay crumpled on her couch. Underneath he found the copy of their agreement and the piece of paper with his mobile phone number on it. And... drawn hearts? What's the point of that? She made more notes.

 _New lace underwear_ His face burnt. Why!?  
_A new outfit_ For what?  
_Perfume_ Again, for what?  
The last note made his eyes pop out of his head. _Appointment gynecologist_ For God's sake! Why?  
„__________?!“ he yelled once more.

Penguin examined every corner of her apartment. She was nowhere to find. His fingers ran through his black hair, cold sweat was running down his temples. Where was she? Her phone was here... She wasn't... Looking around once more, he suddenly noticed a small amount of blood on the kitchen floor, together with shattered glass. How couldn't he see this before?! Oswald's alarm bells rang. Why did he just leave her last night? Did something happen to her? That Sarah seemed not to be normal, maybe she came and-! Otherwise, he was neither someone who people would call normal, and how did people say? Birds of a feather flock together. Perhaps that's why Sarah was, or she thought she was, attracted to him?

Oswald's heart almost stopped. He had no clue of her whereabouts. Rushing out of the apartment, Oswald met Mrs. Sullivan. Maybe she knew something? The elderly lady sensed his distress. "Is something the matter?" she asked him very kindly. "Did you see __________? She isn't home and-" Her ringing cackle suffused the hallway. His eyes twitched in rage. Before he could respond anything, Mrs. Sullivan continued babbling, "Don't worry. I saw her going out with a friend." „A friend? Do you know where they wanted to go? " The friendly woman scratched her chin as she pondered. "Well, I heard them saying something about the GCPD. Maybe they went there?“

GCPD?! That... bitch really dared to approach his girl once more despite all warnings? Did Sarah even tell her what he said to her in his ire? That he killed people before and wouldn't hesitate to do it again? There was a possibility they went to the police department, maybe even to Jim, to incriminate him. Oswald would go behind bars, ________ would be free and Sarah would have her revenge. Sarah was crazy, having that delusional idea of really feeling something for him. Oswald's quiet laughter affrighted the elderly lady a bit. "Is everything alright, my dear?" He looked up again. "Mrs...?" "Sullivan, my boy." "Mrs. Sullivan. Thank you very much for your help. But please excuse me now. I have to hurry.“

The way to the police department was filled with the wildest ideas of what was going to happen. Oswald was exasperated. This slut had to pay for this. If you don't want to listen, find out the hard way! The traffic seemed to be heavier than usual. Every minute that passed could end everything. Finally he arrived. The air inside of the building felt stinging cold compared to the sticky air outside. His lungs even hurt when he breathed in. For sure another reason was his anxiety of what could happen any moment. But nobody took notice of him. Several policemen were quite busy with their bagels and donuts, the telephones rang like crazy, the faxing machines sounded without a break, the clacking of typewriters could be heard from every corner, a few dangerous looking thugs were pushed into their cells, their curses and threats didn't impress the police officers at all. Anxious he waited for Jim or Bullock coming over, saying, "You are arrested for suspicion of murder." He could hear the _Click_ of the handcuffs on his wrists already.

Cold blue eyes ran over the inner area. There she was! But alone? __________ was unharmed. Oswald sighed in relief. The danger was not over yet though. Where was Sarah? Perhaps she talked with Jim? He limped towards his girl, always looking right to left and vice versa. Each step he took let his heart race faster. "Got you!" he seized her arm and turned her around.


	12. Broken Trust Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part II of `Broken Trust`
> 
> Oswald is really pissed because of you :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to split this chapter due to its length. I am sorry for the confusion. I thought it isn't enjoyable to read anymore.

Chapter 12: Broken Trust Part II

**\- Morning, right after ______ heard the knock on the door -**  

"Who's there?" I demanded to know. "It's me, Sarah." My eyes widened in shock and I my whole body was on the alert. "What do you want?" „________, please." She sounded rather desperate. "I just want to speak with you. That's it. Really." Not surprisingly I didn't trust her words so much. The way she looked at me last night spoke volumes and even beyond. As if she was reading my mind, Sarah assured me she only wanted to talk. I massaged my temples and took a deep breath. "Please wait a sec.“

I hurried to grab the clothes which lay across my apartment and slipped apace into them. Hastily I put the contract on the couch and tried to hide it under the blanket. I couldn't think of a better way to let the papers vanish quickly. I opened the door slightly and peaked through, waiting for a knife or another sharp thing to drill into my eyes and further into my brain. The only thing which was drilling into my head was Sarah's sad gaze. The blonde girl raised her hands and shook her head. "I am unarmed, don't be silly." "Your look yesterday was-" "I know, and I am sorry. You can't blame a girl's broken heart, can you?" _A girls broken heart, yeah, sure._ "I don't want lose you as a friend. You are more important than any stupid guy. That's why I am here." Since when we were such close friends? Former work mates and friends, yes, but this close?

I guess I trusted people too easily. I let her in. "Had to get dressed first?" she asked snippy all of a sudden. Seriously? "Yes, that is what people usually do after waking up," I countered. Sarah smiled in defeat. "True. I am sorry." It was incredible what could happen within 24 hours. Last morning, Sarah was here too, but we had an, more or less, easy chit chat. Now she was here again, but the atmosphere was completely changed, bot of us wary.

Out of courtesy, I asked her if she wanted something. Soon after I brewed another cup of coffee. I wondered what she was doing. I had no idea whether I could trust her now or not. I wanted, because I wanted to see her as a friend. She was the only female I knew in Gotham yet. The search for my brother didn't let me have much time to befriend with many people. Mind you: all this things I got to know the past few hours were very disturbing for me, so I had my difficulties to rely on Sarah. "May I have a glass of orange juice as well?" Sarah's voice made its way through the living room to the kitchen. _Sure, whatever the princess wishes._ Taking out a drinking glass, I heard suddenly a voice right behind me. "Can I help you somehow?" I shrieked in shock, the glass fell and left broken fragments on the floor. "Oh my god, please never sneak upon me like this again.“

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." "I want 1$ for every time you say `I am sorry` today," I grinned. Sarah returned my grin with a weak smile. The blonde reached out her hand to pick up some of the shards. "Ouch!" Thick drops of blood appeared on Sarah's palm as she grabbed a piece with her full hand. "What the hell are you doing, are you nuts?" Of course she would cut herself using her bare hands to pick up the shards! "What's just wrong with you?" Beside the blood on her skin, tears started to well up in her eyes. "I-I am sorry," she sniffed. _Oh god, please don’t!_ "I am sorry, I am totally rattled. I-" Sarah sobbed and tears wetted her red cheeks. With an annoyed snorting I fetched a bandage and disinfection spray. Yes, I was pissed. Really pissed. Was it bad of me being bugged as hell? But seeing her on the ground like a little piece of misery, sobbing and crying, my nice side took over again. I even pitied her.

Carefully to not to hurt her I attended her wound which bled more heavily than I thought. The blood hit the floor. "Stupid Sarah," I smiled half seriously, half teasingly. "I know." A faint smile appeared on her face but disappeared quickly. "Please don't judge me about my... you know... I needed the money and-" "Sarah, don't get me wrong, but I really don't care if you want to take money for letting strangers have sex with you. It's your life and not mine." "And Oswald?" My bad mood came back. Need someone to trample on your cheerfulness and to destroy all of your good mood? Call Sarah! I didn't need a reminder that he seriously chose to go this way and moreover with her. They haven't had sex, yes, but they had some sexual interactions and it made me sick.

"What about him?" "Do you really don't lo-" "Oh, please stop that nonsense! I really don't want to talk about this." My voice was sharp and didn't tolerate any backtalk. The phone rang and my heart stopped. "Sorry Sarah, might be important." An envelope sign was blinking on my cell phone, telling me that I got a message. The call was more important now. I expected Oswald on the other end of the line, but a voice I couldn't classify reached my ears. "Is here _________ speaking?" "Who wants to know that?" "Excuse me. Gordon. James Gordon speaking."  

James Gordon... James Gordon... "Detective James Gordon," he continued as if he could see the question marks flying over my head. "Ah! Of course! Detective! What can I do for you? You got some news?" I turned my head and saw Sarah watching me from the entrance of the kitchen. "Perhaps I've got news. We got a surveillance video from a bank which got robbed a few hours ago. One guard was able to pull down the mask of one of the thugs. I am sorry to say this, but I thought he looked like your brother… Marcus was his name, right? Could you come and take a look? We informed your father already as well." His words reached my ears, but I didn’t want to believe them.

My brother? A criminal after all? Coming back to my senses I told Detective Gordon I would be on my way. After hanging up, I threw my mobile carelessly onto the table. I even didn't realize it. Too many thoughts ran through my mind. Bad thoughts. Worried thoughts. "Sarah, I am sorry, I really have to go now." "Can we talk another time?" I snorted in annoyance. "We will see. See, I don't wanna be rude, but..." The blonde nodded at me. In front of the apartment door she asked me where I was about to go. "GCPD." "Some news about your brother?" "Maybe. I really have to hurry.“

Outside Sarah took my wrist. „___________, please don't tell Oswald that I was here. Anyway, you should stay away from him. He is dangerous. I mean really dangerous." Furrowing my brows I asked what she meant. "He threatened me. He said he'd kill me if I ever come near you again. ___________, it wouldn't be the first time that he-" "Stop it!" I screamed appalled. Lies! All lies! For sure he had no clean slate, but homicide? I broke away from her. "I... I really have to go now.“

I took a cab. During the ride I reflected Sarah's words. Last night I dreamed Oswald said something about he killed people. But it was a dream, not reality. Wasn't it? Everything happened very quickly after I arrived the police department. Detective Gordon guided me to a room which looked suspiciously like an interrogation room. The smell of cigars and even whiskey hang heavy in the air and made me feel a bit dizzy. My father was here already! He looked a lot more healthy than before. "You look good, dad," I stated truly happy. Father squeezed my hands. "I feel a lot better, thank you. I've got a great appetite lately. Thanks to you. And your friend," he winked. I had problems to keep my smile, but somehow I managed it. He continued talking, "I am very happy for you. You really like him, don't you? A father can feel that. I hope you'll become happy." Gordon coughed. "Forgive me for interrupting you, but we don't have so much time.“

The video was a little bit blurry, but this guy had similarities with my brother indeed. No. Just no! I didn't know if it was really him or not, yet, I refused to believe it was Marcus. "It's not him," I said confident, however, a small doubt remained in my heart. "Are you sure?" the detective wanted to know, not quite believing me. I nodded. "And you Mr. _________? What do you think?" "I agree with her," dad replied without hesitation. I breathed a sigh of relief as Gordon accepted our answers. Father and I walked out of the room. He touched my shoulder. "Please wait here, I have to use the bathroom. Let us go somewhere and talk a bit then. Agreed?" "Agreed," I laughed, all worries I had before were forgotten. Only a few minutes later I felt a hand grabbing my arm.

********

"O-Oswald!" _______ squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing here?" "More probably what are YOU doing here?!" Oswald didn't like __________’s stuttering at all. "Where is she?" Oswald asked her, his hand clenched painful around her arm. "Who? What are you talking about? Oswald you're hurting me!" "You know exactly who I mean." His voice was calm, but with an undertone that frightened her. He pulled the girl close to him. Dangerously close. "I-I am here because Detective Gordon thought he had a clue of the whereabouts of my brother. It was false alarm." Oswald's eyes were merely thin slits. "You filthy little liar," he snarled.

"Is there a problem?" Both turned around in surprise as they heard James Gordon. Jim's eyes flashed perilous at Penguin. In an instant he let _________ go. With a winning smile, Oswald beamed at him, trying to soothe the detective. "Jim!" Penguin raised his arms as if he wanted to give Gordon a hug to say hello. "My old fr-" Not paying attention to Oswald, Gordon's face was fixed at _ _________. "Did he threaten you?" She could feel Oswald's burning gaze. In a quick pace the girl shook her head. "No, no. He is... an old friend of mine." "Is that so?" the detective asked doubtful, his eyes traveling from _________ to Oswald and back to her. "Yes, he is kinda childhood friend." Jim looked even more questioning. Slowly licking his lips he took out a calling card and pressed it into her hands. "If you need something, call me. And sorry for wasting your time. I thought the video shows your brother. Otherwise I have to admit I am glad it's not him." "Me too, thank you for helping me, even if finding missing people isn't usually your duty." So this was the truth at least, Oswald thought. Like a caring big brother, Gordon patted ________’s right shoulder. "It's my duty to help all citizens of Gotham." He scowled at Penguin. "At least those who deserves it." He turned his head back to the girl. "Take care." His head moved to her ear. "And be careful. Very careful. You shouldn't trust him, he's dangerous.“

She felt her facial color drain away as his words brushed her ear. Like acid they etched into her mind. It wasn't the first time today she heard this. "Okay, thank you, Detective Gordon." The detective gave her a short nod and tender smile. Oswald whereas reaped a sharp glance from Jim before he left the two alone. She startled as she felt Penguin's hand on her shoulder. "What did he say?" She couldn't look into his eyes. "Nothing. Really nothing important." Oswald panted with rage. "What. Did. He. Say. Look at me!" Her head was still pointing downwards, her eyes looked up to him. "Just... Just that I don't have to worry about finding Marcus." "Your brother?" "Yes." Will he see through her lie? At least he didn't show any sign of it, but of course he was leery.

"Are you hurt?" _______ wondered why he asked a question like this all of a sudden. "Uh, no. Why?" "Then who? Who got injured? I saw the blood on the ground in your apartment." Her eyes widened. "Oh. That. My father popped in this morning. You know how he is," she shrugged smiling. "He let a glass fall and cut his palm, that's all." Penguin breathed intensely. Did she really lie to him? Without blushing? Just when Oswald wanted to confront her with Mrs. Sullivan's statement, he heard a voice saying happily, "Oh, Oswald! You are here too! What a pleasant surprise." Her father?! Penguin was now really confused. "M... Mr.-" "Eh, eh! What did I say," the man smiled at Oswald. "Henry. Call me Henry." That meant she didn't lie? Maybe Mrs. Sullivan was mistaken? Maybe she wasn't able to see well since she wasn't the youngest anymore. Oswald eased a little bit, but this situation was still very strange to him. Something didn't fit. "Henry. Good to see you. What are you two doing here?" "I got a call regarding my son. ________ and me just met h-„

 _I_ got a call...?! Not _My daughter_ got a call...? If her father was really in ________’s apartment, then why he also got a call? ________ cut him off. "Dad, don't be mad, but I'd like to be... alone with Oswald. I mean..." Henry gave her a puzzled look. "Oh, wow. You want to get rid of your father quickly today," he smirked. He gave his daughter a big smooch on her forehead and prepared to leave. Coming abruptly to a halt, her father turned around. "Oh, I almost forgot! You asked me for the spare key this morning. Surely for your," he made a small pause, „boyfriend?" Henry gave Oswald a big smile, brighter than the sun, as he handed over the cold piece of metal to the pale man. Oswald returned his smile, guffawing innerly about this lucky coincidence. "Oh yes, that one is for me. My sincere gratitude, Sir." ________s face got even paler.

"But now I am going. See you!" Henry waved at them, with both hands, while reaching the exit. That's when Oswald noticed his palms. No bandage, no patch, no blood, no injury, nothing. She was convicted. Penguin maintained his warm facial expression. In truth he was foaming with rage. Now he could be completely sure that she lied to him. And what outraged him the most: she did it with such an ease, without hesitation. What did she hide? Who was with her? Did she have more secrets? Well, he shouldn't be so resentful, he had one or two skeletons in the cupboard, but that was something completely different…

Oswald needed to know. He gave her one more chance to tell him the truth. „________, look at me." Her eyes met his blue ones. "Did you lie to me? Was it really your father who visited you this morning?" he asked her directly. In the fraction of a second she answered, "No. I didn't lie to you." Oswald snorted. He should have known. He couldn't trust her. His mother was right. He couldn't trust anybody beside her. With all power he suppressed his tears, ignored the sharp knifes which stabbed his heart with so much joy at the moment. Yes. There was no love. Not for him. The only way to keep her near was to possess her. Not seeing a human being in her. Nothing more. She wasn’t that girl from the past. She wasn’t that angel anymore. She was a thing, merely a toy he would have fun with. He tasted blood last night and now he wanted more. He would learn and he would learn quickly.

Oswald noticed her concerned look. "Why that worried face?" he asked, faintly mocking. "I-I am not worried." Being alone with him made her apparently very nervous. She dared to lie to him. This girl had every reason to be nervous. She still didn't understand, did she? That actually he was the one who had full control over her. Wordless he handed over her cell phone. She thought that was the reason why he behaved so strange now. "I-I am sorry for forgetting my mobile, I-" "Don't waste your breath," Oswald said dryly. Grinning he flailed with the keys, tilting his head. "Let's check if they fit, my dear. Let's drive home." He leaned in, whispering into her ear, "Our home.“

Together they drove to the dwelling she lived in. The silence between them was back-breaking. She felt like her executioner was driving her to the guillotine, ready to cut off her head. Taking all of her courage, she tried to say something warmly. "I am happy to see your cheek is healed. I still feel bad about it. I-" "Nobody likes liars. Remember this, my little bird." She swallowed hard. "That was no lie. I didn't-" "Stop talking!" His yelling stopped her heart for a moment. "Don't take me for a fool!" ________ felt ill, her mouth became dry. He knew it, didn’t he?! He really knew she didn't say the truth! The way home took forever. Sarah's and Gordon's voices echoed in her mind. _Be careful. He is dangerous. Be careful. He is dangerous._ Was he really a murderer? "Oswald, I-" "Don't!" he barked. "Don't say anything." From the passenger seat she looked at him and tried to find out what he was thinking. Well, she could tell he was beyond angry. Far beyond. Would he do her any harm? Even kill her? But last night…

"There we are again. Your apartment. Oh, please forgive my mistake," he chuckled mischievously. "Our apartment. Ah, we created a sweet memory there, didn't we?" Oswald sounded almost nostalgic. ________ embraced and kissed him gently. “We can make many more sweet memories together." She didn't say this only to appease him, but it was one reason. He took her hand, pushed them back and though his eyes and smile were warm, they let her shiver in fear and terror. "Yes, we will." His smile turned into a bizarre one. "At least I will. If they will be sweet memories for you remains to be seen." Oswald invited himself into her home. "Now I can visit you anytime I want," he beamed in a sinister way. Taking off his shoes he entered and went straight to the kitchen, ignoring the broken pieces of the glass.

She heard him opening the refrigerator and several cabinets. "Really, you always should have at least some food. It's noon and you don't have anything to eat here." "W-We could go out and-" Oswald shook his head in disagreement. "Hm, no. I have other plans. Let's order something." Doing the typical thinker pose, he finally said, "What about Thai? From time to time I like it a bit spicy, you know," Oswald scratched his chin. What do you think?" He asked her, however, she knew her opinion wouldn't matter. "I don't have a choice, I guess." His devilish chuckle startled her to the core. "You are a smart girl. Yes, you really don't have a choice. Not now and not in future." Her frightened face amused him greatly. Wordless he took his mobile phone and ordered their food.

“My sweet little dove, we should do something to relax a little bit. I feel some tension between us." She didn't miss the played sad tone in his voice. "I saw some wine before. I will get it for us." He prepared two glasses and a bottle of red wine. "Thank you," she said subdued. Looking at Oswald, she noticed a few buttons of his shirt were undone. Was it like this before? Quickly she looked away, her face heat up at once.

Another twenty minutes in silence. _________just sat on her couch, whilst Oswald leaned against the wall, taking a sip from time to time as he watched her closely. "Drink." It was rather an order than a request. "I-I don't think we should drink something before work. I-" "I said drink." Oddly enough, his sudden dominant behavior thrilled her a tiny bit. The fear still prevailed though. The taste of the wine left an intense flowery and fruity note on her tongue. Were her senses more sharp now, because her body was in a state of alert? Something was different, that wasn't the Oswald from last night. Did her lie cause this change? Or was this the real Oswald?  

**Ding-Dong ******

"Kamon delivery service!" Oswald took the order. It smelled delicious. He put the plastic bag with the food in it on the livin-room table and ________ got plates and spoons. Everything was prepared. Just then she noticed she was about to starve. She was about to put some of the tasty meal into her mouth when Oswald reached out his hand to her, his palm showing upward. "Give me your front door key." "Eh? You have one." "Yes, but I want yours." "Why?" He breathed in sharply. "Without questions, don't forget about this. You don't have to know.“

With her key in his hands he left the living room. She could hear him locking the front door. Penguin came back without the key. Did he just really lock her up in her own home? Not saying a word, only humming happily some melody, he sat next to her and started to enjoy his meal. And more silence. The dish was actually pretty good. A bit too spicy for her taste, but still pretty good. "Eat all, you need strength." "For what?" He grinned. "For this day." Another morsel vanished in his mouth. "And this night. And many other days and nights," Oswald added. Done with eating, she took the dirty plates back to the kitchen. "When you are at it, why don't you clean the mess on the kitchen floor?" The girl fought the urge to say something back. She cut the top of her index finger while cleaning. "Ah! Damn!" "What's wrong?" Oswald asked, standing behind her all at once. "Nothing, just cut my finger a bit." "Show me," Oswald commanded. She stood up and held out her hand to him. A red drop appeared on top of her finger before it ran down slowly. "A beautiful color blood has, don't you think so?" Not waiting for an answer, Oswald touched her hand and kissed the bleeding wound. Her pulse quickened.

He guided her to the basin to clean her wound with cold water. "Do you have anything to treat the cut?" Minutes later her finger was covered. Gladly it wasn't a deep cut, so it stopped bleeding pretty quickly. Why did he do this? His doings was nothing special and yet... It was an act of caring, so why did he do this? Oswald got her attention again, saying "I remember what you did with this finger to yourself." He closed his eyes as he was picturing something. "A shame I wasn't able to see it to the end." Her cheeks blushed. She knew what he was referring to. Oswald opened his eyes again and looked into her ashamed ones. "I want to see it again. To the end."

He really wanted her to...?! Penguin dragged her to the middle of the living room. "Stay there." He made himself comfortable on the sofa once more, sitting with his legs slightly apart, one arm outstretched upon the backrest, holding the glass of red wine in his other hand. He took a deep breath. "Let me clarify one thing. What happened yesterday was cute indeed. But you must know it's not the sweet stuff I am craving for. That's not me." Oswald grinned as he watched her trembling. In fear or excitement, he couldn't tell and he didn't care. He raised his glass and took a sip, licking his lips afterwards to catch every drop of the wine. "Undress yourself and go on your knees." Penguin took another gulp and smirked in dark joy. "Give me some good show."


	13. The Beast Awakens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and you having some naughty fun :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have fun ;D

_Warnings: Oral Sex, Blow Job, Slightly Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vulgar Language_

**Chapter 12: The Beast Awakens**

"W-What?" I thought I heard things. "You heard me very well," Oswald commented dryly. Was he joking? But the dark glimmer in his eyes left no room for doubts. "B-But-" "But, but, but," Oswald cut me off and mimicked me scoffing, moving his head left to the right and back as he said the words. "But nothing, my dear. You do as I say or you will get to know a side of me you don't want to get to know." A side of him I didn't want to get to know? Now that sounded promising. In an unpleasant way though. And yet... with him sitting on my couch, his legs slightly apart - enough space for me to place myself in front of him - I couldn't ignore the faint ember between my legs. Never before a man made me feel like this. Being at his mercy and throughly enjoying it! I had so many ideas running through my head. Obey him? Now wouldn't that be boring? And overly embarrassing? Doing as I please. Too dangerous perhaps? Who knew what he was capable of. There was still a possibility he would like my plans for him though, reaching him, touch him and more… Trying to escape somehow? No intention to do so. Plus, too dangerous for sure.

The impatient tipping of his fingertips against his thigh made me nervous as hell. "You need an invitation first or what are you waiting for?" Even his voice was a little bit different, slightly deeper. He drank up and topped off his glass. His blue eyes were glued on me once more, "Undress yourself, my little doll. How many times I have to repeat myself?" Seriously, from where did he take this sudden confidence in eroticism? The day before he was the shy virgin boy, and today... THIS?! What's next? Was he going to take out a whip to chasten me? Discipline me? Oh, but he had his belt or his bare hands... I could lie on his lap and- Wait a moment! What was I thinking about?!

"What?" Oswald asked, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "What did you just think about?" How did he know?! "Don't lie to me this time." "I-I can't do this," my voice shook as my body did. I stood there, paralyzed. No way I was going to tell him the scene that just played in my mind! And why was I suddenly so timid? He saw me already touching myself. However, that time I didn't know he was watching me. Now I would be fully aware of him looking at me and it hamstrung me. The sudden loud short banging sound of his fist hitting the table dismayed me. Penguin's motion came in such a rapid pace, he even spilled some of the wine. With his clenched teeth and his and somehow glowing eyes looking through thin slits he looked like some sort of beast of prey, ready to attack its poor victim.

"I give you one last chance," Oswald growled. "Undress. Yourself. Now. Touch. Yourself. Now." Just then I noticed the brief pink color on his cheeks. Was he drunk? Aroused? Both? Oswald’s slightly flushed face and half open shirt filled my head with some more than impure scenes. Angrily Oswald shot up. "I will do it!" I shouted in defeat, showing him my open palms. "I will do it," I repeated more calmly. With raised chin he snorted at me and plumped on my sofa again, still holding the glass of wine in his hands. "Go ahead then." I swore I heard him almost purr these words. "Better don't provoke him now," I thought.

Neither of us said a word. Only our uneven breath cut the dead silence. Leaning back again, Oswald watched me with heavy eyelids. Like last night my clothes fell to the ground, first the tee, followed by my jeans. "And now your underwear." Oswald enjoyed another sip of his medium dry red wine. What was he thinking? Besides his heavy gaze and flushed cheeks he didn't show any sign of excitement. Could I venture to approach him to gain my own impression of his current state? I wondered if something was stirring inside of his trousers by now.

My feet moved by itself. With his head tilted he peered at me. I literally could see his brain working. Should he stop me? Should he allow my disobedience? Too late. Standing in front of him, I took his glass and with a wry smile he watched me drinking his wine. Was the wine so strong before already? Or did it appear to be stronger, because of the raising thrill I felt? The wine glass was on the table again. We only looked in each others eyes. Why didn't he just do something? Anything?! "I am still waiting for my show, my little dove." Was it the wine? My own excitement? His hypnotizing voice? His piercing blue eyes? I didn't know what let me do it, but my hand glided under my knickers. My eyes never left his and his never mine, even when I started to give myself pleasure. Oswald wanted to see my face while doing so, I knew it, it was obvious.

I winced a bit. Totally forgot about my cut index finger! "Need some help?" Penguin's promising smirk let my pulse racing. I took a sharp breath as I felt his long fingers on my hips. How much blood was on this hands already? No... not now... Don't think about it now…

"Oswald," I panted, increasing the pressure on my small bud, which began to pulsate slowly under my touches. "Please, touch me," I begged silently. Begged him with my eyes. Oswald closed his, so did I, and I felt him planting soft kisses on my belly. He tugged on my panty. "Don't stop," he whispered, slowly lowering the small piece of clothes. After I sensed the smooth fabric against my ankles I opened my eyes again, just to see Oswald intensely looking at my moving hand. What was running through his head? His burning gaze reached my body and set it on flames. Soon after my fingers got slightly coated with my own arousal. "Please touch me!" I screamed in my mind. Or did I really say it? Oswald's palm caressed my thighs and buttocks. "Oswald," I said with a choked voice.

He reached around my bum. "Ah!" I stumbled a bit forward and sought for support, finding it on Oswald's shoulder. His fingers probed my entrance, never entering me though. "Turn around," he commanded harshly. I loved that roughness in his voice. I knew my bare bottom was completely exposed to him and usually I would feel ashamed. As a matter of fact, I was ashamed a little bit, but I didn't want to destroy this moment. Penguin's warm fingers found their way between my legs. It made me arch my back and moan. Oswald's short wheezing was wonderful to listen. The feeling of his touch was so different from my own. Sliding back and forth, his fingertips met mine. I could tell he was already covered in my natural lube as his touch was everything I needed to make me feel drunk and make my juices flow. Grinding my hips against him let his breath quicken. "Let me...," I heard Oswald say, his voice thicker than before.

My fingertip got replaced by his. He had access to my whole lower area now and with joy I let him explore every corner of it. As much as I loved his affection, I really had difficulties to stand straight. Too good was the feeling he gave me already. "O-Oswald, please... I feel d-dizzy." "Then kneel down finally, as I said before.“

******

_________ reached for a small pillow which lay on the couch. She got on her knees and even more. He wanted a show? He should get one! Still wearing a bra made her feel sexy and naughty, dirty. "What are you doing?" Oswald asked with a quite excitement in his voice as he watched her not only going down on her knees, but also going on all fours. Placing the pillow before her, she lowered her upper body until her still covered breasts touched the ground, her head on the cushion. Her backside was exposed to him now to the fullest, letting him soak up the perfect glory of her femininity. "Are you trying to tease me?" His husky voice made her smile. Did she want to tease him? For sure she wanted! Her legs a bit apart, he could watch her touching herself once more before some of her fingers vanished in her wet hole. Oswald's sharp breath made her giddy. He didn't crave for sweet stuff he said? Fine. He shouldn't get it then. Without a doubt it felt good what she was doing, but her own fingers weren't even near enough to complete her.

"Be careful," Oswald gasped in arousal. "Or what?“ ________ looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "This is was Mr. Cobblepot asked for, isn't it?" Oswald chuckled. He really could get used to it her calling him Mr. Cobblepot in situations like this. And yes, indeed he asked for her giving him a show, but the show she offered him was beyond his imagination. Oswald licked his lips, the beautiful sight of her fingering herself and the sweet sounds that escaped her pretty mouth woke up his appetite many times over. "Or else I will-" he stopped. He couldn't bring himself to say it. "You will what?" she taunted him once more. "Say it." _________ wanted to hear it so badly from him. Perhaps provoking him like this wasn’t the best idea, but she couldn’t help herself. _Please, just do me!_ Hearing the faint creaking of the couch as he bent forward, ________ breathed his name once more. He swallowed. "Or else I will," Oswald made her yell as he pushed two fingers into her, "Or else I will fuck you." Hearing him say such a filthy word made her body tingle.

Swiftly she removed her fingers, giving him more space to penetrate her with his own. A third finger entered her. His mind was fogged with the imagination of his dick getting milked by her tight walls. Her lovely squeak and the thin film of sweat on her face made him even harder. Oh, he really wanted to take her now, fill her with his rock hard cock, but he couldn't allow himself to give in now. Not now! Last time he failed to make her cum, but this time he wouldn't fail! No, he wouldn't stop until she would thrash around and scream his name in her peak of pleasure. Remembering the moment shortly before, Oswald wanted to know, "What was running through your mind before?" "W-What?", she hardly was able to say a single word. As was Oswald, but somehow he managed to talk, "Before, I asked you what you were thinking about. Your face got that lovely pink shade and I could see your mind working. What did you think about?" "S-Spanking! I imagined you to... to spank me!" Her straight and loud answer surprised him. A very pleasant surprise!

His dark chuckle sent new waves of joyful anticipations through every corner of her body. "Like this?" His bare hand hit her. Good, but it wasn't enough yet. "Harder!" Oh, yes, that was what he really wanted. The second blow came harder, more painful, but a sweet pain. "Ah, yes! Yes! Like this!" In amazement Oswald watched and listened to her reaction, his fingers still bumping in and out of her, his other hand giving her the slaps she so sweetly asked for. "Oh, Oswald!" she blissfully groaned. "Mr. Cobblepot," Oswald corrected her, growling. A small giggle came out of her mouth and she bit her lower lip. "Mr. Cobblepot," she repeated hoarsely. It suddenly felt so forbidden, so highly arousing forbidden, sharing this intimate moment with Oswald. No, with Mr. Cobblepot, her boss. "Ah, yes! Yes! Like this!" she groaned, thrusting her hips against him. "L-Like this, Mr. C-Cobblepot." A smug smirk adorned his face, listening her crying out _Mr. Cobblepot_ so full of relish. Very soon her muscle tensioned around his fingers. So she was near, Oswald thought.

He wanted to watch her face when this would happen. "Turn around," he grunted. Oswald joined her, got on his knees, ignoring the ache in his leg. It might restrain him in other activities, but he wouldn't allow it to hinder him in driving her insane. She took the pillow and shoved it under her hip to grant him easier access, and also so her faintly sore bum didn't have to meet the hard surface of the floor. Not wasting more time, he penetrated her once more with his fingers, easily finding that special spot of hers. A bit shocked and embarrassed about this new intense sensation she was experiencing, ________ tried to push Oswald away, but he only pressed her down with his weight. "Why are you trying to escape? Doesn't this feel good to you?" Oswald knew it better. Despite her try to push him away, her dazed eyes and her for more pleading open mouth told him everything. "Tell me," he purred softly. "A boss has to keep their workers always satisfied, so they are able to give 100%. That's why you have to tell me whether it feels good to you or not." ________ drilled her fingernails into his shoulders. A lust mark he was more than willing to take. "M-More," she begged, her hand seized is shirt now, her knuckles white already. "More!", she almost cried. Oswald felt her defense weaken. She absolutely gave in into his touches, gave in into his sweet manipulation. So near she was…

"What's the magic word?" She tried to hide her face with her hand, but he moved it away. "There is no way you will steal this sight from me. So, what's the magic word?" Closing her eyes, she gave him what he wanted. "Pl-Please. Mr. Co-Cobblepot. Please! Give me more! Please!" "Wish granted." He sped up the pace, soaked in the sight of her pretty flushed face. She really thrashed around under him and he loved it. He loved it having her under him this vulnerable and defenseless. Last night she said these words, but now he would be the one who said them. "Come for me, my little dove." She couldn't hold back anymore as she heard him purring this words. Arching her back, her hands clenched into fists, she screamed out her release with Oswald's name on her lips.

Oswald's mind was overstrained. Too many impressions flooded his brain. Her gorgeous face as she orgasmed, her melodious whimpers and cries, his name on his lips while she reached her peak, once more the addicting scent of her sex, the torrid heat and wetness around his fingers... Oh god, this torrid heat and wetness... He NEEDED to feel her hot sticky juices around him. It was as if nothing else in this universe mattered anymore. But how was it possible to give in in this joy of feeling her purely, without any barrier between them?

Oswald's thoughts were interrupted by her more calm, but still slightly shaky voice. "It's your turn now." A small break. "Mr. Cobblepot," she grinned with closed eyes. "The boss has to be satisfied as well, right?“ Playing the little game along with her, he answered, "You are right. And how do you intend to satisfy your boss, Ms.________?“ The atmosphere was still electrified, the thick tension not gone at all. She raised, helped him up and pushed him playfully back onto her soft sofa. "Today's plan provides a relaxing massage," seductively she bit her lower lip whilst she knelt before him. Opening his slacks, she added, "Followed by some oral exploration." "The oral exploration of what?" Of course he knew what she was aiming at, but he wanted to hear it from her very own beautiful lips. She took his finger and hungrily she tasted her own moisture. This little imitation of what would really come next clouded all of their rational thinking.

He moved his hips slightly upwards, so she was able to take off all unnecessary clothes of his. "Of your wonderful cock, Mr. Cobblepot," she couldn't help herself, but talk that way. Her language astonished Oswald, in a thrilling manner, and he got even more surprised as she took his member in her hand, without any forewarning, giving him a nice long lick from his base to his top. „________,“ he whispered almost not audible. Covering her hand with her natural lube so she wouldn't hurt him, she panted out, "Mr. Cobblepot, Sir. You surely are big." Oh yes, this was what he really desired. Not that sweet pink puffy love. Contract or not, obliged or not, screw it! That was what he wanted and needed. Too long he denied himself that kind of fun. His fasting came to an end now!

She heard his content sigh as she wrapped her hand around his thick shaft. It wasn't her steamy opening, but her in her own sticky juices covered hand was more than a welcome replacement. Slightly and slowly at first her hand moved up and down, her eyes locked on his. "Is this to your liking, Mr. Cobblepot?" Floating on clouds, he threw his head backwards. "You're doing a very good job, Ms. _________. Yet I am sure you have more to offer." In a pulsating motion she squeezed his base to the middle of his dick. Once again she used her own moisture to wet her other hand. "Like this, Mr. Cobblepot?" Increasing the pressure while her hand traveled up and down his shaft and caressed his glistening head, he somehow accomplished to talk. "E-Exactly like this." This state of having a blank mind was truly something he would love to experience more often.

The first shiny drops of precum emerged from tip. "Mr. Cobblepot, is it allowed to eat while working?" "I don't hinder you. Eat plenty to keep your strength up." Oswald took a deep breath. "Is there anything special you want to eat?" With the tip of her tongue she licked her way up from the underside of his glans to the small slit on top, enjoying the sweet taste of the clear viscous fluid. After the next wave of precum broke out she gently stroked the top of his glans with the fingertip of her unharmed index finger. The texture felt good on her skin and it somehow turned her on again as she raised her finger a bit and watched the fluid creating a thin sticky line between her fingertip and his small rip. "Since I like sweets I would love to eat some candy and perhaps whipped cream?" "I think I have that in store for you today." What has gotten into his mind, talking like this? Where did this come from? It didn't matter, he just said what came into his mind. He wasn't that innocent little boy, even with his overly lack of experience.

She teased him, twirling her tongue around his bulbous head. There was no need to worry she would hurt him since her lips were wet with her own saliva that builded so generously in her mouth. First she focused on the upper part of his cock, taking the glans in her mouth, sucking on it, licking on it. Many people didn't take him seriously, perhaps even laughed at him, but one thing they couldn't deny: his willpower and ambition. Last night he let loose himself for once, not now. He would hold back, would extend this heavenly happening to the outmost. "Give me more," he puffed out and instantly she fulfilled his wish. Her head moved down, taking as much as possible of him into her mouth. Oswald’s lustful cry let her pearl prickle. Obviously he liked what she did and it give her a small feeling of control. He couldn't deny she knew exactly what she did. Her hands were busy with massaging and cupping his balls.

"Where did you learn this?" She giggled, "Why? Feels good?" "You little..." He didn't finish the sentence. "You little what, Mr. Cobblepot?" One more time his dick disappeared in her mouth, her tongue alternately pressing and hovering against his skin, her hands fondling his thighs. "You little..." he gasped. "Yes? I am listening, Mr. Cobblepot." Normally she would punch any guys face who dared to call her a bitch. However, hearing it from Oswald while she gave him sexual pleasure would be definitely acceptable. She wanted to hear him cursing, wanted to listen him saying dirty words. Someday she would make him to do so. "Perhaps the word you are searching for, Mr. Cobblepot, is bitch?" This was really a rapid turn of things. Nothing was left from the sweetness of the last night.

Sharply he breathed in. "Are you one, Ms. _________?“ "Perhaps. For you," she whispered, taking his cock in her mouth once more, bumping her head up and down. She absolutely loved and enjoyed the hardness in her mouth. Her damped moans made him ecstatic. Oswald leaned back, concentrated on the feeling of his cock coated in her moist warmth. He started to thrust his hips. His guttural groans filled the room and let her forget the last tiny bit of shame. "Please lay down, Mr. Cobblepot. It's not fair that I am the only one who's enjoying some good meal." Knowing what she meant, he agreed smirking, "Indeed it is not fair." Oswald rather endorsed her indirect suggestion.

Doing as she said, Oswald lay down and waited for her to be on top of him. He grabbed her by the wonderful curves of her hips. What a haunting view she gave him with her, still from his spanking, rosy buttocks and the glistening wetness between her legs. He longed for tasting her, shoving his fingers inside of her again. "Ah!" She gasped as he pulled her down on his face and let his tongue taste the sweet intoxicating flavor of her honey. Oswald groaned against her skin, feeling her lips wrapping around his stiff member. How difficult it was to focus on sucking him whilst he worked true magic on her, taunting her swollen bud with the tip of his tongue. He just did what he felt like to do. It seemed as he did the right things. Her pearl throbbed against his tongue, his dick pulsated in her mouth. She whimpered, perceiving his finger on her entrance again. Impatiently she told him, her voice cracked by her lecherous feeling, "Do it. Please do it." Not stopping his sweet torture he asked, "Do what? This?" Gently he pushed two of his fingertips slightly inside. "Ah! Yes! This!" "Want more?" "Yes! Mr. Cobblepot. Yes! Please, do it! Fuck me once more with your fingers!" "You nasty little hussy," he murmured snickering. His fingers sank again into her and she gave her attention to Oswald’s arousal once more.

This gorgeous feeling they gave mutually was indescribable. Oswald's tongue together with his pounding fingers quickly made her orgasm a second time, short and hard. Greedily he licked her sweet honey which streamed so lavishly for him. He wasn't the only one who was hungry. "Let me taste you. Let me taste all of you, Mr. Cobblepot." "Boss," she added smiling. Her second peak threw her into a frenzy and with her tongue she roughly tasted his swollen sacks, his turgid dick. Penguin's fingers buried into the skin of her thighs, ramming his hips towards her to fuck her lovely mouth. One, two, three more hard sucks of hers and he screamed out his climax, spilling his whole cum into her mouth. Gratefully and hungrily she drank his load.

She didn't stop to lick him after swallowing all of him. As long as possible she wanted to take pleasure in tasting him. A few pecks on his slowly sagging cock more and she raised, turned around and lay down, her head resting on his chest. Looking up at him, she placed a soft kiss on his neck. "I hope Mr. Cobblepot is pleased with my work." "I am. And I hope Ms. ________’s hunger is stilled." "For now," she grinned. "But, what was that? I mean... how did you manage to make me... I mean... Come on! Two times?" she blushed. "My reparation for last night. I am capable of doing many things. Most people just underestimate me." "I don't." His snort hurt her somehow. Perhaps he thought she was lying again? "By the way," Oswald remembered her memo, "what do you mean by you need an appointment by a gynecologist?" Oswald sounded very confused all of a sudden. "You read that?" "I came across it when I searched for you." "You searched for me under my blanket?" ________ teased him. Oswald only shrugged. "No need to worry," she snickered. "I just wanted to get the pill." "The pill?" Then he finally understood. What a great idea! "Perfect. Good girl." "I know I am," she jested. It was then when she realized how tired she was. The wine together with this special workout was really exhausting. She played with his shirt collar before her hand sneaked under his half open shirt and with her fingertips she grazed along his chest. Oswald whereas didn't show any intention of hugging her or showing any other affection.

******

My smile faded. For a short time I forgot we hadn't a normal relationship. Was there a chance we would ever have one? "Oswald?" "Hm?" he responded lazily. Seemed like he was tired as well. "What is this between you and me?" "What do you mean by that?" I got insecure. "Nothing. Nothing... Sorry, forget it." I closed my eyes and tried to sleep. „__________.“ I opened my eyes again, hearing him say my name. "We have an arrangement. That is what we have. That is what is between you and me. End of story.“

_End of story. End of story. End of story…_

His last words echoed in my mind. I closed my eyes, trying to hold back my tears. Stupid girl, what did you expect anyway? What did you hope for?

_End of story. End of story. End of story…_

With this I fell asleep.


	14. Love & Insanity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald and you sink deeper and deeper into the depth of a delirious and tainted love.  
> You meet Oswald's mother for the first time and you are able to take a sneak peek into Oswald's room.  
> What will you find?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back! And my muse is back! I am sorry for let you wait for such a long time, I hope this chapter was worth your waiting :)
> 
> A big thank you to everyone who is so patient with me and who takes his/her time to read my story <3

**Warning: Sexual Content**

**Chapter 13: Love & Insanity**

_End of story. End of story. End of story..._

Appalled I woke up.Though the room was pleasantly warm, I felt my body shiver, cold beads of sweat covered my face. My heart bumped frantically against my chest and I panted hard. The nightmare I had was still alive in my head and played an evil twisted game with my sanity. I told Oswald my feelings for him, said that I wanted to get to know him better, that I probably felt more for him, but he just laughed at me, called me a filthy little liar. Told me that he only wanted me as a toy, a little pet, not worthy his love. And more. He said I shouldn't have any hopes, he wasn't able to love, didn't want to love anyone, especially me. It didn't matter that we met in past, it didn't mean anything to him anymore. _"The little girl in past is dead. You are nothing to me,"_ he said. _"Just pastime."_ The sheer idea of he might really think this way made me... I couldn't find any words for it. Did I really feel more for him? Without actually knowing anything about him? 

I searched for Oswald, but once again he was gone. It was then when I realized I was in my bedroom. How did I get there? Did Oswald bring me? In my mind I saw him carrying me, covering me with the blanket and kissing my forehead, bidding me a good night. This thought eased my heavy heart a little bit. If he really put me to bed, it would mean he cared at least a little bit about me. Was I wrong? With only the blanket wrapped around my body I searched for Oswald in my apartment. I heard the shower running. So he was here! He didn't leave me... Thank God! 

On the table I found a camera. Oswald's? I took it. Just then Oswald exited the bathroom, wearing only a towel around his waist, drying his hair with another towel. Drops of water ran down his slim and pale body. My heart raced. An idea hit me. "Good morning, Oswald," I smiled relieved at him. At a smart pace I approached him. "Let's take a picture together!" Irritated he goggled at me. "Huh? What?" "I said let's take a picture together! Smile!" Still confused he attempted to say something. "Ehrm, I-" "No backtalk, Mr. Cobblepot!" I positioned myself in front of him, raised the camera and...

"Ready or not! Say cheeeeese!" 

**Click**

"Oh, I need a print of that one! Promise, Oswald?" "Uhm, yes. Sure." Cheerfully I put the camera back to the table. 

*******

Oswald looked at his girl, surprised and confused about her good mood. However, her innocent behavior and look made his heart smile; she looked too damn cute with only the blanket around her body. Nevertheless, his expression stayed stonily. "Put it down. You don't need it." "I just put the camera-" "I am not talking about the camera." His sharp voice broke the warm mood. She knew it was in her own interest to obey. The blanket fell to the ground and he drank in in her naked beauty, her glorious breasts with her sweet nipples, her wonderful curves. She had no idea what chaos she was causing in his mind. "Are you an angel, here to safe me or are you the devil, here to tempt and crush me?" he asked quietly. "Did you say something, Oswald?" He blinked a few times and shook his head. "Come to me." 

*******

I stood in front of him. His eyes were unfathomable, indescribable and the most beautiful thing on earth for me. Out of the blue it struck me. I wanted him to look at me. Wanted him to see only me. Scenes of him and Sarah befouled my brain. How she touched him, how he touched her, how they laughed together at me, him holding her in his arms, sneering at me _You are nothing. Not worth my time._

I suppressed my tears, but for sure my eyes were red and watery. I hoped Oswald wouldn't realize it. "Oswald, I-" "Shhhh," he put a finger on my lips. He took my chin, closed his eyes. I closed mine as well and felt his lips on mine. I took his back and he mine. He pulled me closer to him. We shared a small moment of peace and affection. But was it really affection? Did I wish so desperately for it, so my heart was playing a trick on me? It was a soft kiss, not to say a chaste one. Gradually we would allow ourselves to deepen the kiss. Although I was naked and vulnerable, his arms around my body, his warm naked skin pressed against mine, made me feel safe and salvaged.  

*******

This kiss felt different, strange somehow. Warm and protective. It felt new to Oswald and he had no idea what to think about it. For a short moment he allowed himself to give in into it, give himself into this magical feeling that freed him for a short moment. A feeling so new to him. A feeling he couldn't explain. 

_No. Don't allow her to have this control over you. Don't!_

He broke the kiss. With horror he realized that he permit her to steal away a part of his heart. It happened insidiously, without him taking any notice of it. "I have to go now. We will see us later at work." Oswald wanted to go, but she shouted at him. "Why you always have to go away? Why don't you stay for once? Let's... let's spend some time together. Let's... got out somewhere and-" "We will see us later," Oswald says apathetic, but with a wrath in his eyes that made her cringe. 

*******

I didn't move a single bit. I waited until I heard the door open and close again. Crying I sank to my knees. Everything went out of control. Did I really develop feelings for this man? It was useless to deny it anymore. I did. Maybe it wasn't real love yet, but it was something beyond physical desire. I wanted to spend time with him. Wanted to see his smile. Wanted him to be happy. Didn't want to be only a toy for him. Tired and with headache I went back to my bedroom and took my mother's ring. I held it close to my face, tears streamed down my cheeks. They just didn't want to stop running down. "Mother. Help me. What should I do? I need you."

Later I went to work. Oswald didn't pay me any attention. I wanted to approach him a few times but he kept on saying he was busy. Liar! Why...? 

A few weeks passed, but Oswald kept on ignoring me. I didn't get any call or message from him, he didn't pick up the phone when I called, always staved me off at work. Damn, I was so desperate, I even wrote that I finally got the fucking pill just in hope to get a reaction! Why did he do this to me? Why did he ignore me? What did I do wrong?

Only one time he came to me after work. I just finished with changing into my clothes and was about to leave when he grabbed my wrist painfully strong. The only thing he said was, "Come." Oswald forced me into Maroni's office - he wasn't at the restaurant that day due to business - and threw me against the table. "You have one with you?" I stared at him. Losing patience and his temper he grimaced at me. "A condom." "Uh, i-in my p-purse. But Oswald, we don't need-" "Silence!" He browsed through my handbag and after he found what he was searching for he focused on me again, turned me around and trapped me between his body and the table. A warm prickle flowed through my body when he pushed me down on the table and let me feel his hard member. Eagerly he lifted my skirt and pulled my panty down. This happened so unexpected, so quick and I knew this would only be a feral act to satisfy his carnal desire, but I was about to starve as well and even though I wasn't wet enough yet I let it happen. I wanted it to happen. "Oswald," I winced under his touches. 

I just listened to his heavy breathing, listened him loosen his belt, unzipping and pulling down his trousers. "Oswald," I puled his name once more and gained a scornful snicker in return. In one rough stroke he entered me fully. I screamed in both, pain and pleasure. My cries got muffled by his palm pressed against my mouth. "Quiet. Someone might be still around," he managed to say between heavy grunts. Oswald punted into me, quick and hard. He held my wrists behind my back and grabbed my neck to keep me down. It hurt. And God, it was so good. In this very moment it didn't matter to me if it was just for assuaging his needs, it felt good, the pain felt good and for some strange reason I felt free. 

I bit my lip to keep silent, but there was no chance to subdue quiet moans and gasps. He pushed my hair aside and showered my neck and the sensitive skin between my neck and shoulders with kisses, nibbled and sucked on it. For sure he would leave a mark, but it was his mark and it was a proof that I was his. Was I really? Did I want it? Is that what I wished for? I closed my eyes, tried to hold back my tears. How many times I had to cry because of him already? Why he had this power to create such a mess with my feelings? I wanted more than that. Wanted to be more than a doll he could have his fun with whenever he wanted. Wanted him to see me as a person. As a woman. 

His thrusts got quicker, rawer. He grew bigger and soon after his whole body began to tremble. He bit into the flesh of my neck and it made me orgasm together with him. Hard and long. 

Oswald pecked my cheek and prepared to leave. I was still laying on the table, shivering. I watched him from the corner of my eyes. He looked at me and flinched for a second. Right after that he regained his stern expression. "Dress yourself." Not able to think clear I peered at the other direction so I didn't have to face him anymore.

The door opened.

 _Please stay with me, don't leave me like this, Oswald. Please._ I begged silently. 

The door closed. 

I was alone.

******

Oswald couldn't let her come closer anymore. He needed space. She caused unfamiliar feelings, feelings he didn't know they ever could exist, especially in his heart. And it frightened him. He needed to deaden this emotions, as small as they were yet, but they had to disappear! But were they really that small? She wouldn't stop writing and calling and every time he saw her at work he would do anything to avoid her. Whenever he tried to steer clear from her, he only created another wound on his maltreated soul. Tiny at first, but with each day that passed it would rupture further, leaving nothing but a black hole someday. He was weak, couldn't escape from her. Though he didn't talk with her, Oswald followed her home, watched her from the shadows.

He thought about that moment he took her in Maroni's office. A moment of weakness. He just couldn't contain himself anymore. Day by day he saw her at work, how was he supposed to keep calm and not doing anything? Touching himself didn't feel as near as good than her soft tight walls. And he couldn't see her pretty face, couldn't feel her soft skin, couldn't listen to her dulcet noises when I gave himself pleasure.       _  
_

He sat on his bed, a small wooden chest on his knees. Shakily he held a picture in his hands. The picture they took together. She smiled broadly and even he was smiling, a faint smile only, but it was an honest smile and he rarely showed one. "What are you doing with me?" he whispered delusional. Between short gasps he repeated his words.

 _What are you doing with me?_  
_What are you doing with me?_  
_What are you doing with me?_

His grip around the photo got tighter. His strained set eyes locked on her face, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her rosy cheeks. "Should I let you go, my little dove?" he mumbled. "Should I put you into a cage?" Oswald's fiendish chuckle filled his room. "I'd care for you. I'd fulfill all of your desires. I'd love you. I just want to hear you sing for me. Not because of you think you have to, but because of me. Because of me only." But it was his own fault, wasn't it? That stupid agreement was his idea. But without it he would never have been able to listen to her enchanting melody. Never she would have given herself to him. A truth he had to but couldn't accept. Too painful was the though of it. "You are so pathetic, Oswald," he giggled dangerously.

"Sing for me, my little dove." He held the picture close to his face and closed his eyes. "Sing for me," he had difficulties to spit out the words. Oswald watched the picture again, his veins on his temples clearly visible now due to his near berserk like state. "Why won't you sing for me? Just for me?" Oswald remembered her tears after he had his way with her in Maroni's office. Another tears she shed because of him. He was torn, he was scared and disgusted about himself. Somehow he took pleasure from it. And then again it shattered his heart into tiny pieces. He wanted to see her smile. Smile for him and for him only. And then again... She was so pretty when she cried... "Why won't you sing for me?" he started to cry. "Why won't you just sing for me?!" he screamed, spit escaped his mouth. He ripped the picture into two pieces.   

**"I hate you! Get the fuck out of my head!"**

Furiously Oswald hurled the wooden box through his room, several pieces of paper and pictures lay spread on the ground. He tried to catch his breath again. The cell phone in his trouser pockets started to vibrate. _You again?!_   He grabbed his cell.

_Unknown sender_

Wha-? Oswald opened the message.

_Stay away from her._

He clenched his teeth. Who dared to...?! A knock on the door made him jump. Gladly the door was locked! "Oswald, my darling. Is everything alright with you? I heard-" "Everything is fine, mother. Don't worry." Gertrud wasn't absolutely convinced, but she didn't ask further. Surely it was only because of his stressful work. "Your mother has to get some things for dinner now." "Alright, mother. I will take a walk. Take care, mother."  

******

Time passed. I started to wear the ring of my mother. Wearing it helped me to not feel too lonely. It helped me to stay strong and not getting insane. I had to get some groceries and afterwards I would grab some tea. I needed some distraction, anything to keep my thoughts away from Oswald. Walking through the streets of Gotham, deeply in thoughts, I received a message. I hoped it to be Oswald, but my cell showed _Unknown sender._ Huh? Was that Sarah? I opened the message, fearing the worst. 

 _Stay away from him._  

Stay away from him. That was all. I closed my eyes, hoping the message would change or vanish as soon as I opened them again. But they stayed. Who the fuck sent this? Was it really Sarah? But who else could it be? Only she, my father, my brother and Oswald had my number. It irritated me greatly. I was about to dial Oswald's number, wanted to leave a message, but a thug who harassed an elderly lady caught my attention. 

"Hey, old hag. Bet you got some money with you? You don't need it anymore, do ya?"

That guy sounded quite sloshed. He tried to snatch her purse. That's when I ran towards him. He was small in physique, that's why I had the guts to interfere. "Hey!" I screamed and pushed him to the ground. "Stay away from her you disgusting pig!" Startled and shocked he frowned at me. "You little bitch, I will-" "That little bitch is about to call the police in a second if you don't move your ass you little piece of shit! Threatening a defenseless woman, how poor is this?!" That guy spit in front of my feet and ran away. I faced the lady. "Are you alright? Should I call someone?" "Oh, all okay, my dear. All fine. Thank you for your help. Didn't think there are still good people here." In an instant I liked her somehow. With her quirky appearance I felt attached to her right away and her European accent was quite lovable. 

"Oh, good girl, a good girl you are. It's so rare in Gotham to find good people," she smiled sincere at me. She grabbed for some shopping bags. Since they looked really heavy I offered her my help. She presented me with a cautious gaze and I couldn't blame her. "I also could call a cab for you if you want," I suggested. "Oh, no no no. Too uncomfortable it is. Maybe you could really help me with the bags." She still seemed to distrust me a tad, but that was fine. I guessed I would react the same way. We chit-chat a little bit, the ordinary stuff, the weather, the cute small kittens we saw on our way (she had one when she was younger and full of joy she told me about how she always gave her kitten a nice bubbly bath), the rudeness of the people here in Gotham. "Oh, but my son, Oswald, he is such a good boy. Better than all men in Gotham together." Her words made me jump. _Oswald?!_

"Beautiful ring you have," she said suddenly. "My mother gave it to me. It's my greatest treasure." After I told her this she smiled cordially at me. "You love your mother?" I smiled back. "Of course I do. She is my guide and she protects me." The lady nodded fiercely and her smile grew even wider, the tension between us got lighter. "Yes, a mother does. Good girl." I couldn't help but grin.

"So what you wanted to do on a beautiful day like this?" she wanted to know. "Oh, uhm, me?" I replied, trying to hide my dismay about she _might_ be the mother of _my Oswald._ But the name Oswald wasn't that common, was it? "I was just about to grab a cup of tea." "You like tea? Oh, I have plenty of tea at home! Might I invite you as my guest to say thank you for your help?" Usually I would have declined an invitation like this, but I had to know if she was Oswald's mum or not. 

We arrived and I was completely stunned about how her apartment was furnished and decorated. As if I slipped through time and got spit out in the past. Not to mention all the ruffles and porcelain vases and figurines. "Please sit down, oh, I didn't ask for your name yet, dear." "__________," I answered while taking a seat. I felt absolutely out of place and I couldn't relax for even one second. "Gertrud Kapelput," she introduced herself and made a small curtsy. "My pleasure, Mrs. Kapelput," I bowed my head a bit to show her my respect. I thought she was cute, strange and freaky, but utterly cute. "Do you want some mint tea? I have such a good one!" "That would be lovely, Mrs. Kapelput." Kapelput... Cobblepot... Maybe Oswald anglicized his surname already?  With a huge smirk on her face she disappeared to the kitchen. 

I took notice of two framed photos. The first one showed a family picture, two woman, a man and a little boy. The second one left me speechless. Oswald! It was really Oswald! It made me giggle, his look was so different, his hair neatly combed, his smile was the smile of a little boy who just got some candy. It had nothing to do with the Oswald I knew. I scanned the room. "Mrs. Kapelput, would you please tell me where I can find the bathroom?" She explained it to me and I bid her my thanks. My goal wasn't the bathroom though. I went back to the small hallway and a door caught my attention. I tried to open it, but it was locked. This must be Oswald's room! "Alright, my dear friend. You are not the only one who's able to break into other's places." I acquired some rudimental lock picking skills myself after Oswald invited himself into my home several times. Quickly I was able to open the door. Its creaking sound let me shut my eyes tight and I prayed that Mrs. Kapelput wouldn't hear it.  

I looked behind me to check if Oswald's mother noticed anything. I took a deep breath and entered. This room was a simple mess. Several pieces of paper and pictures lay on the ground. I bent down to pick some up. I detected something under Oswald's bed. It was... "My old umbrella!" I gasped. My hand headed for it, but instead some pictures nearby caught my attention. Photos... of me?! And so many of them! Did he take them all secretly? Of course he did. It showed me in all possible situations; sleeping, shopping, even when I changed my clothes and when I went out of the shower?! "You fucking freak." My voice almost cracked. Another photo was torn apart. It showed our picture. Our picture... Shredded...  And this shredded my heart.

_So you hate me after all, don't you?_

There was another photo with a man and a young boy on it. Young Oswald and his father I assumed. I turned it around just to see something handwritten.

_Burn in hell_

Burn in hell? Did he mean his father? But... wasn't he sad about his father's death? Confused I shook my head once and put the picture back. Then I noticed some drawings. They looked as if a small kid made them. I smiled at the first drawing. It showed a small boy and a girl who held a white umbrella with strawberries on it. She sticked it out towards him, a smile on her face. Another one showed the same two children; this time the girl kissed the boy's cheek. Some hearts were drawn above the boy's head and the line _I want to see you soon again_ was written on it. The third one brought tears to my eyes. The same boy held the girl's hand. He wore a suit and the girl a white dress, holding a bunch of flowers in her hands. A few white doves flew around them, the sun shined, his mother (I guessed) threw some confetti into the air. There was also something written on it.

_♥♥♥ Me and my angels wedding ♥♥♥_

I sniffed. "Oh, Oswald... You kept all these things? All these drawings? Did you really never forget about me? Oswald...."  

I couldn't tell what it was, but something told me suddenly to check the drawers. With the marriage drawing still in my hand I opened some and found a simple small black book. Was this... his diary? I was so scared, I almost collapsed, but I had to take a look. I had to! My hand drew closer and closer. Near, so near...

Someone harrumphed. 

In terror I hastily skewed. Oswald's expression was terrifying, inhuman even with his wide eyes and the monstrous smirk on his face. My body was frozen to the core in fear.

"Found something interesting, my little dove?"


	15. Shattered Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oswald confesses to you... but not what you expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My lovely readers! Thank you so much for your reviews! I am so overwhelmed and happy! Simply thank you! I love you all <3
> 
> \----
> 
> Oswald's getting a little bit psycho in this chapter...
> 
> \----
> 
> If you have tumblr, please check out my page. You will find some more stories of mine and lots of other Oswald/Robin stuff <3
> 
> http://oswald-cobblepot-addicted.tumblr.com

"O-Oswald! I... I..." I stuttered, absolutely swamped about this situation. "W-What are you doing here?" I tried to smile. The rage in his eyes hit me like flying daggers. "Seems like this is my room, hm?" He came closer to me and with each word he said next he poked my chest painfully hard. "And. You. Snoop. Around. In. My. Room." I shivered at his presence. His aura was so... cold, intimidating.

Feverishly I thought about what to say, "Think, girl! Something that might soothe him a little bit!" Perhaps... Perhaps we could have a new start? A normal start. I had feelings for him, I couldn't deny this fact anymore, but truth was that I didn't know him as well as I wanted him to know. And maybe it would make him calm down a little bit if I asked him to go on a date together. I hoped he would realize that I actually was really interested in him. It was worth a try and it was even not a lie. That's why I took all of my courage. I rose my hand, hesitated for a moment before I touched his cheek. He took a sharp breath, but his face softened a little bit. I  wondered what he was thinking.

"Let's start new," I finally spit out jittery. His eyebrows raised. "Let's start new?" Oswald repeated my words slowly. I nodded. "Yes. Let's forget about that stupid contract. I want to get to know you better. I just want to get to know you, Oswald." Silently he let me continue. "I... Oswald, I want to have... you know... dates with you. Just the ordinary stuff. Cinema, taking a walk together, going to an amusement park, maybe a picnic?" I felt my face burning. All at once I felt so nervous, thinking about having actual dates with him. "I-I could make some sandwiches, fried chicken - do you like fried chicken? - a salad, cookies or cupcakes. Do you like chocolate cupcakes? Oh, and fruits! What fruits to you like?" I talked nineteen to the dozen and the words just didn't stop to blurt out of my stupid mouth. Then the ripped picture came into my mind. "And we could take some," I swallowed, "pictures together. Maybe. I-If you want. Let's be a... a n-normal c-couple." I looked to the ground, ashamed and flabbergasted about what I just said. Oswald took my chin between his thumb and index finger.

I was afraid of what I might see if I look at him again, but his mouth was curled up into a smile. A soft smile which made my heart flutter. But then...

*******

Brutally he tugged her face close to his. Oswald's warm smile changed into a snarling one. He scoffed. "Normal? A couple?" he mocked. "What are you talking about?" he said low-voiced. Oswald nuzzled her neck, she felt his breath drifting upwards to her ear. "Didn't I try to approach you in a quite normal manner? Well, sure, let's be fair... I have to admit it wasn't the usual way by saying we met as kids already, but, nevertheless... And how did you label me?" He pretended to think hard. "Hmmm... Right! You called me _creepy_." Oswald could see the disbelief in her eyes. "Can't remember, my sweet little dove? Oh, but I remember it. I remember it very well. And I remember the disdain gleam in your eyes. And the second time I tried to talk to you?"

She gasped in fear as she felt something cold and sharp against her throat. _A knife?!_ "I offered you my umbrella and you..." With closed eyes he nibbled her earlobe. "Can you remember how disrespectful you declined my kind offer? You. Even. Hurt. Me." She wanted to respond something, but nothing came out, only short pants. "And now tell me, _________," his eyes were locked on hers again, his mouth so close to hers, "Let's say I would have approached you in a normal manner, like... Well, let's say I gathered all of my courage and sat next to you in a bar and started to talk with you. Let's imagine I asked you out. Tell me, and you better don't lie to me now __________, what would your answer have been?"

She closed her eyes. He was right. For sure she would have rejected him. She gasped for air and shook her head. Oswald loosened his grip. "That's what I thought." The drawn picture she was still holding in her hand got his attention. She opened her eyes again as he took it away from her. He sighed. "I almost forgot about this," Oswald said wistfully.

♥♥♥ _Me and my angels wedding_ ♥♥♥

He pressed his lips together, trying to hold back the tears he felt welling in his eyes. "How foolish a child's dream can be, don't you agree? If you want to laugh at me, then do it now." This picture caused great pain in his heart. Yes, as a little boy he really thought he would lead this girl to the altar. He always thought she would be a glamorous bride. Everyone would go green with envy. He wanted to see her in the prettiest dress, wanted to besiege her with presents, jewels and diamonds. He suddenly remembered this. Possibly that was the moment when his desire of being someone important in Gotham sprouted in his heart? So he could offer her all the things she desired?

His sad and distressed eyes met hers. How could she cause so much turmoil in his heart? He hated nothing more than chaos, everything had to be in order. And she...?! "You will be the most beautiful bride in this world," he said weakly. For a brief moment, just a second, he gave in into the wonderful dream of his. His girl, standing next to him, wearing a white dream made of lace and pearls. Quickly he shook his head.

The sound the paper made as he teared the drawing apart let her heart sink. Trembling she watched the pieces floating to the ground. "One cannot have everything, right?" Oswald said shakily. He sniffed and reached his hand out to her. "Now give me your new cell phone." Confused she stared at him. "What do you mean? What makes you think I have a new cell?" "I got a quite interesting message from an unknown sender. Do you really want to tell me this message wasn't from you? Stay away from her, how boring. Do you think you can get rid of me like this?" The message! She also got one! Flustered she searched for her mobile phone and showed Oswald the message she got. "I got the same, Oswald! Look!" He wrinkled his nose. "I guess it was Sarah," she told him. "For sure she is still kind of furious and just want to scare us." Oswald grinned. "Scare us? Why? Are you scared?" "Aren't you, Oswald?" "Why should I be?" "I thought..." She didn't finish the sentence. Oswald noticed her ring. "Show me," he demanded crisply. It was not a request, it was an order.

*******

I took my mother's ring from my finger and gave it to him. Closely he observed it. "Huh, a real sapphire. Where did you get that?" he wanted to know, his eyes permanently glued onto the piece of art he held between his fingertips. "I got it from my mother before she died." Oswald presented me with a short glimpse. "Your mother you say?" He smirked in a rather unpleasant way. "So this is the ring of your beloved mother?" "Her wedding ring," I added. A surprised chuckle reached my ears. "Oho? Her wedding ring even? It's pretty precious. Very valuable. Your father loved her dearly I assume." "She was everything for him. And this ring is everything to me." Oswald licked his lips. "I bet it is." I heard his content sigh. "Know what? You are actually right. Let's forget about that _stupid_ contract." 

Humming some melody he picked up the stuff that lay on the ground. And I just watched him, trying to realize what he just said.

_Let's forget about that stupid contract...?_

He took a wooden box, sat on the edge of his bed and put everything inside. Though he smiled warmly at me, this smile of his paralyzed my body. Pointedly he lifted the ring. "I will keep this as well." My eyes grew bigger. "W-What?" I spurted towards him, wanted to pry the ring out of his hands, but before I managed to do it, the padlock closed with a clicking sound. He seized my wrist painfully strong and I stumbled as he pulled me to him with one powerful tug. His nose touched mine. With closed eyes he rubbed his nose on mine. Throaty he spoke. "This is so much better than the contract, am I right?" He took my hand and put it on his chest. He opened his eyes again, a faint raving glimmer in it. 

"Can you feel how excited I am?" Oh yes, I could feel it. His heart beat strong and quick against his chest. "You are free to leave me anytime from now on, ________. You know why?" He snickered. "Because I know you will come back to me again. Again and yet again. I know you love your brother, but with this ring... With your dead mother's ring in my possession I have real control, real power over you. I have it now and I can do with it whatever I want to do." Now it was me who scoffed. "Talking about my brother... Did you even search for my brother like you said you would do?" He shrugged. "Not really to be honest. I never said when I will start to search for him, did I? You can't blame me."

_That arrogant little..._

But he was right. And he was right about the ring. This ring was more important for me than my life. With this ring in his possession he also possessed me. I was so outraged about his behavior, about the way he treated me, talked with me. My hand reached back and without noticing what I was doing, my hand dashed down onto his cheek. Oswald's head turned to the side from the impact of my slap. He touched his jowl and fiendishly grinning he nodded his head. "Yes. Yes, show me how you truly feel for me. Hit me as much as you want. It won't change my feelings for you."

I was afraid to ask, but I had to. I had to know it. Now. "And what do you feel for me? Oswald?" He stared at me for a moment, stretched out his hand to stroke my hair, my cheeks, traced the curves of my lips with his thumb. Oswald threw the wooden box on the floor and forced me onto his lap. He held my back and gently he pressed me closer to him. "Don't you know?" His eyes... I wanted to drown in them. Was it me or him who drew closer? I didn't know. I didn't care. Our lips met and soon after his tongue probed my mouth. This kiss flooded me with the sweetest emotions. The sensation was too magnificent, too beautiful. We got lost in our kiss. I was in a dream. A befuddling dream, but so mellow and lovely. I shuddered as he touched the bare skin underneath my shirt. He kissed the curve between my shoulder and neck, kissed his way up to my jaw and earlobe. One of his hands found its way to my cheek. Gently he caressed me.

"You are my white dove in the dark," he whispered into my ear. "You are my light, my hope. An angel, sent to deliver me from pain, from my loneliness, from my desperation." My breath came in short gasps, each spoken word entangled me with happiness, the feel of being needed and wanted. So, he didn't hate me? His hand moved down, leaving a burning trace on my skin. "Oswald..."

"My salvation," he growls. Suddenly he squeezed my throat. My terrified scream got muffled in his hand. I tried to become free, but of course I failed. He pressed his mouth against my ear and whispered to me, his voice full with loathing. "I hate and despise you. I want and I will destroy you, my sweet little dove. I will extinguish the fire inside of you. I will burn your wings to dust. I will burn you to the ground." His grip around my throat loosened. Wide eyed and simply not understanding what just happened, what he just said, I watched him, feeling giddy and weak all of a sudden. And all he did was smiling at me. 

*******

"Oswald?" Gertrud called for her son. "Tea is ready. Did you meet our guest already?" "I did, Ma. We just had a nice little chat." Oswald beamed at the mortally terrified girl in front of him. "Let's grab some tea, shall we? I am sure you will love mother's cake and cookies." Oh, how he enjoyed the terror and her eyes. Did she really thought he would confess his love to her? He planted a quick kiss on her lips and pushed her off of him. She almost fell to the ground, her knees were still all wobbly from the shock. In the nick of time she was able to find halt at a small cupboard nearby. When he reached the door frame he turned around and looked sternly at her. "What are you waiting for? Mother called for us." 

Gertrud watched both of them with hawks-eyes as they entered the living room together. She wasn't used at all to see her son with a girl together. She saved her from that thug, perhaps even saved her life, but still... it wasn't a sight Gertrud was fond of. "We just talked, mother," Oswald rolled his eyes while taking a seat on the couch. "Anyway, it was you who invited her here, so don't give me that look. May I ask how you met?" "Oh, Oswald," his mother sat next to him, pouring some steaming tea into his cup. Oswald pointed at an armchair opposite him. "Please sit. You are our guest." Oswald took the porcelain teapot and poured some tea into his mother's and the girl's cup. The sharp mint scent reached her nostrils. Oswald cut the cake which his mother made this morning. "How did you know, mother? _________ loves strawberry cake. It's her favorite she told me," Oswald grinned happily. "Is that so?" Mrs. Kapelput smiled. 

*******

"Please give me your plate, _________," Oswald startled me out of my thoughts. Quivering I did. Oswald's mother noticed my discomfort. "Is everything alright, my dear?" Quickly Oswald interrupted. "She is all fine, mother. Don't worry. She told me she didn't eat at all the whole day. She must be hungry. That's all." A little bit concerned his mother looked at me. "Then it would be better to cook some meal for the poor thing. No?" Kindly I refused. "Please don't go to any trouble because of me, Mrs. Kapelput. I am really looking forward to try your strawberry cake. It looks and smells delicious." I tried to sound as honest as possible. Truth was that I lost my appetite and I wasn't sure I was able to eat even one tiny bite.

"So, you still didn't tell me how you two met." A big morsel of the cake disappeared in Oswald's mouth. "Oh, Oswald, so terrible it was!" Gertrud acted like swooning. Irritated Oswald looked at her and me. "Some evil, so evil man tried to take my purse. This girl came to help me. So courageous she was! Who knows what this awful creature would have done to me! Oh, I was scared, Oswald!" He tried to comfort her, took her in his arms and stroked her head. "Shhh, everything is okay now, mother."  Somehow it made me smile. It was clear to see that he loved his mother dearly. "Thank you, _________. Really thank you," he said honestly. Oswald meant it and it made me happy. I attempted to forget what happened a few moments before and gradually my appetite came back. I shoved a piece of the cake into my mouth and it tasted as delicious as it looked like. "The cake is fantastic, Mrs. Kapelput! The best I ever had." I could see a weak blush on her face. She was really lovely! 

We talked a while longer, but mostly I would only hear what a gem Oswald was. I couldn't be angry at her. He was her son after all and a mother loved her son, no matter what. She had no idea of his darker side for sure... or maybe she just didn't want to see it. Bit by bit the sunlight outside disappeared. "Oswald, would you be a darling and turn on the radio. My favorite show airs in a few minutes." "Of course, mother." "Another slice of cake, _______?" Gertrud offered cordially and thankful I accepted. "And now the news. Today, the body of a young man was found. He was identified as David McLindsay, a Scottish tourist." I stopped eating.

_David... David... Scotsman... DAVID?!_

The scales fell from my eyes. Was it THAT David? But there was no doubt about it... David, my ephemeral adventure. The newscaster continued talking. "His friend reported him missing a few weeks ago. David McLindsay got stabbed several times in his abdomen and upper body. There is no trace from the perpetrator..."

_He got stabbed?!_

I swallowed hard and looked at Oswald. He returned my distressed expression with a smug smile. I felt sick. I just wanted to vomit. I remembered... Back then... When we shared our bodies for the first time together... when I slept next to him... it wasn't a dream after all, was it? 

_I killed people. And I will do it again._

He really said it. He said it. It wasn't a dream... He killed people. He killed David. Oswald killed David. Intuitively I touched my throat. The spot I felt the cold blade before. Would he kill me too? Someday? Grinning like a Cheshire Cat he gaped at me and ate the last bite of his strawberry cake. "Delicious as always, mother." I looked outside and begged my pardon. "I-It was really lovely to be here, Mrs. Kapelput. Oswald. But it's getting dark outside. I should head home." Oswald leaned back and watched me. "Oh, of course. Thank you again for helping me. You are a brave girl." Oswald grinned. "Oh yes, she is a brave girl indeed. I winced. "Thank you for your invitation, Mrs. Kapelput," I said politely. I was eager to leave this place as fast as possible. This day revealed the true Oswald. 

He hated me. He despised me. He wanted to destroy me. But why? Why?! And he was a killer. A cold-blooded murderer. The blood of how many people was on his hands already? I stood up and so did Oswald. "I will escort her to the door, mother." "See?" Gertrud beamed proudly. "My son is such a gentleman." I gave her a short nod and weak smile. "Good night, Mrs. Kapelput. Please take care." 

We reached the door. The whole time I didn't dare to look at him. "Goodbye, Oswald." He took my wrist and dragged me to him. I gasped as he pressed his lips on mine. Exasperated I tried to shove him away, but he hold me firmly. I didn't understand what was happening. Was this a dream? A nightmare? He said he hated me, but then again he didn't want to let me go. And now he kissed me with such passion. Hate is a form of passion too, I knew, but... 

"We will meet soon again," Oswald kissed my cheek. "You stabbed him," I breathed, my eyes didn't blink even once. His expression stayed unaffected. "David? So that was his name? Well, yes, I did. He touched you and nobody is allowed to touch you. And you better be thankful that I didn't do the same with you." Oswald licked my neck and a pleasant prickle rushed through my body. Why did my body still react this way after all what happened today?! I knew why. He has me. I was his. Even if he hadn't the ring of my mother, I would come back to him, again and again. I was fully aware of his evil nature now and it didn't change anything. I would come back to him. I was caged. He caged me like a little bird. And there was no chance to escape from this cage. From his spell. I had no chance... I even didn't fight...

"See you soon, ________. Take care." I was so angry about myself and his conceited manner. "We will never meet again. You said I am free to leave anytime I want." Oswald's head bumped back and forth. "True. And I meant it. But we will meet again. You won't leave me." Nauseated I spat, "We won't! You disgusting monster! Murderer!" Not looking back I ran away. I didn't see Oswald's poised sneer anymore. "We will meet again, __________, my little dove. Oh, yes, we will." 

\-----

Thousands of thoughts poisoned my mind. I felt like becoming insane myself. And ill. I felt ill. I looked up. The stars and moon were covered by thick clouds. Gotham was so dark... My cell phone began to ring. Hastily, without checking who called, I picked up. I hoped it would be Oswald, but Sarah's panicked voice gave me goosebumps. "__________! Listen to me!" "Sarah? What's wrong? You sound-" "Listen, ____________!" she screamed. "I made a terrible mistake!" I reached a small tunnel and the connection became weaker. "Sarah? Hello?" I was only able to hear some fragments of what Sarah said. ".... met Fish Mooney ... hates Osw... I told her... her men...coming after y..." The connection broke. 

"Huh? What was that? That was scary somehow." I was more than confused. It was then when I heard footsteps coming closer. I looked up. Two men stood in front of me now. Their dark grin scared me. I noticed one of them holding a knife. "Hello, little sunshine," one of them tittered. "We searched for you already. Wanna play with us a little bit?" 

 

 


End file.
